A Way
by OhByunSoo
Summary: Mencintai Sehun secara diam-diam, ternyata membuat Luhan tahu akan satu hal. Sehun tak sesempurna yang ia kira. Sehun, tidak normal. Tapi besarnya rasa cinta Luhan membuat gadis ini bertekad untuk menyembuhkan pria pujaannya itu dengan satu cara. HunHan - GS (for Hunhan Indonesia Giveaway)
1. Truth

**HUNHAN GIVEAWAY CHALLENGE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Way**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **~ Truth ~**

.

.

.

Kalau bukan sang manajer yang menyuruhnya langsung, Luhan tak akan mau membawa empat rim kertas ke ruang fotokopi di lantai tujuh. Dia baru saja dari sana untuk mengkopi berkas, tapi nyatanya kertas habis dan secara kebetulan _office boy_ (OB) yang biasa mengurus tidak masuk kerja. Luhan bisa saja menyuruh OB lain, tapi berkas yang mau ia kopi itu sedang ditunggu sang manajer.

Bukan itu saja yang jadi permasalahan. _Lift_ khusus karyawan rusak total. Atau yang artinya, saat ini, Luhan, dengan _heels_ setinggi sembilan senti, tengah bersusah payah bulak-balik menaiki tangga darurat dari ruangannya di lantai satu ke lantai tujuh dengan membawa empat tumpuk kertas.

"Aaah...kenapa mesin fotokopinya harus disimpan sejauh itu?!" ia melenguh untuk kesekian kali. "Gara-gara _lift_ rusak, kertas-kertas ini jadi disimpan diruanganku!"

Kaki kurus Luhan baru saja sampai didepan sebuah pintu bergoreskan angka empat. Masih ada tiga lantai lagi. Beristirahat, gadis berumur dua puluh lima itu ambil nafas sejenak sambil bertumpu pada pegangan tangga. Keningnya sudah basah penuh peluh.

"Oh, Tuhan... Cobaan pagiku berat sekali!" katanya.

Cklek!

Pintu disamping Luhan membuka dan membuat perempuan itu spontan berdiri tegak. Ketahuan berleha-leha saat jam kerja, ia bisa langsung dipecat tanpa pesangon. Perusahan tempat Luhan bekerja memang memiliki disiplin ketat.

Tapi agaknya berdiri terlalu mendadak dengan tumpuan hak sepatunya yang runcing dan beban empat tumpuk kertas itu membuat keseimbangan Luhan goyah. Ia maju mundur ditempat, mencoba menyelamatkan kertas-kertas di tangan tanpa memperhatikan ke belakang, dimana sedikit saja hilang kendali, ia bisa jatuh terjun ke lantai bawah. Tamat riwayatnya.

"AWAS!"

Nyaris. Nyaris saja itu terjadi, jika seseorang tidak berseru dan menarik sigap pinggang Luhan. Bunyi berdebam keras menjadi pertanda kalau kertas yang Luhan pegang tak terselamatkan. Semuanya jatuh meluncur melalui sela-sela tangga.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya suara itu lagi.

Luhan menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Nafasnya masih tersengal kaget. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak sadar kalau tubuhnya kini sedang didekap erat.

"Kenapa tidak minta tolong saja? Apa kau sengaja membentuk ototmu, Luhan?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Luhan baru terkesiap. Ia kenal betul suara itu.

"Sehun!"

Si penolong, Sehun, menatapnya heran. "Haruskah sekaget itu?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya buru-buru. Bukannya semakin tenang, dada Luhan malah semakin naik turun dengan nafas terengah-engah. Luhan menolak menatap mata elang milik Sehun didepannya ini dan memilih untuk menundukkan kepala.

Oh, sial!

Apa yang ditatapnya ini malah menambah dadanya sesak.

Sehun masih memeluknya dan itulah yang membuat pinggang mereka berdua saling bersentuhan. Jika salah satu diantaranya bergerak kesamping, maka Luhan yakin area intim Sehun akan mengenai area intimnya.

"Ayo ke _pantry._ Kau kelihatan kacau." kata Sehun membuyarkan fantasi Luhan.

"Oh, tidak! Aku ada kerjaan. Kertas...kertasnya.." gadis itu gelagapan, antara gugup dan bingung.

Dan Sehun memperparah kondisi Luhan saat ia tersenyum manis sambil mengusak puncak kepalanya. "Tunggu disini."

Sampai derap langkah Sehun yang menuruni tangga menghilang, Luhan tetap diam ditempat. Otot tubuhnya kaku, jantungnya berdebar kencang dan keringatnya semakin bercucuran. Tak hanya itu, sepasang manik kembar rusanya pun terhalang air mata. Luhan terharu.

Terharu?

Seberlebihan itukah?

Kalau menjadi Luhan, rasanya tidak. Karena hari ini untuk pertama kalinya, ia bersentuhan dengan Sehun –mentor yang dulu membimbing Luhan saat ia baru diterima bekerja sekaligus satu-satunya pria yang selama dua tahun terakhir Luhan cintai secara diam-diam. Begitu diam-diam sampai Luhan tak bisa tidur hanya jika Sehun menyapanya. Luhan terlalu gugup, jadi jika ada kesempatan untuk mengobrol, tak seperti gadis lain yang malah akan mendekat, Luhan justru menghindar agar Sehun tidak menangkap gelagatnya.

Ya, Luhan teramat sangat memujanya. Dia suka semua yang menempel di diri pria bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu. Alis hitamnya, mata elangnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya, rahang tegasnya, dagu lancinpnya, suaranya, dan jelas, tubuhnya. Sehun cukup atletis mengingat kemeja yang selalu ia pakai sangat membentuk dadanya yang bidang. Membuat setiap wanita rela berlama-lama bersandar disana.

Tapi bukan fisik poin utama Luhan. Sehun dikenal sebagai karyawan teladan yang ramah, sungguh sangat terbalik jika dibandingkan dengan aura dingin di wajahnya. Tak hanya di kalangan perempuan, pria itu juga populer di kalangan laki-laki. Sehun ringan tangan, dalam artian, ia akan membantu apapun yang bisa ia kerjakan walau itu bukan bagiannya. Taruhlah kondisi Luhan sekarang. Sehun bahkan berlari menaiki tangga dengan empat rim kertas di tangan dan membawanya ke lantai tujuh tanpa mengeluh.

"Biar aku saja. Ini tugasku." elak Luhan.

"Semua otot lengan yang kubentuk akan terlihat pajangan kalau itu terjadi." balasnya.

"Tapi, Sehun-"

"Bisa kau bukakan pintunya? Kita sudah sampai."

Luhan jengah. Ia tidak tahu kalau kakinya sudah sampai ke lantai tujuh.

Dalam diam dan dengan sikap kikuk, Luhan memutar knop pintu lalu menunggu sampai Sehun masuk ke ruang khusus fotokopi itu. Ruangannya kecil, berisi lima mesin foto kopi besar dan beberapa peralatan kantor lain.

"Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

"Oh, tidak. Terima kasih banyak, _sunbae._ "

"Hey, sudah kukatakan jangan sebut embel-embel itu! Kita ini seumuran, Luhan. Dan aku tidak suka senioritas. Jadi, Sehun saja cukup."

Luhan menegang. Si tampan ini lagi-lagi mengusak rambutnya. Untuk ukuran dua orang yang jarang berbicara, hal ini tentu terbilang _awkward_ bagi Luhan. Terlebih ia memiliki perasaan lain pada Sehun.

Efeknya, selama sisa hari itu Luhan serasa dibawa terbang. Jalan saja rasanya tidak menapak. Ia yakin dirinya sudah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam pada Sehun. _Semakin dalam._ Apalagi kejadian pagi ini membuatnya tak bisa fokus ke pekerjaan.

Bagaimana bisa fokus kalau lelaki yang kita cintai diam-diam, mengobrol hanya sekedar bertegur sapa, tahu-tahu menjadi pahlawan tak terduga? Belum lagi _skinship_ yang dia berikan –walau hanya sebatas usapan kepala. Oh, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengikis oksigen di dada!

Dan nampaknya, _cupid_ sedang berpihak pada Luhan, karena hadiah dari semua kejadian hari ini untuknya adalah...lembur.

Harusnya ini siksaan, tapi bagi Luhan lembur kali ini justru anugerah. Kenapa? Karena Sehun juga kena lembur. Lengkapnya, Sehun lembur karena harus mementori Luhan lagi. Gadis itu disemprot habis-habisan oleh sang manajer karena kerjaannya tidak becus –sudah lambat, hasil fotokopinya pun salah total dan nyaris membuat perusahaan tempat Luhan bekerja kehilangan klien penting.

Tapi sekali lagi. Luhan sedang bahagia. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Jadi semua ocehan sang manajer bagai omelan ibu pada anaknya yang bandel –masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri.

Dan disinilah mereka, tengah malam, berdua, didalam ruangan minim penerangan.

"Sudah selesai? Contoh proposal yang tadi kau fotokopi itu kurang lebih seperti ini. Mengerti, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk kaku di meja kerjanya. Saat itu Sehun mendekat, berdiri di belakang Luhan dan merundukkan badan. Niatnya hanya ingin memeriksa hasil kerja Luhan di monitor, tapi yang ada malah membuat gadis itu keringat dingin. Wangi parfum Sehun langsung membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Gara-gara salah fotokopi, kau malah harus membuat salinan proposal yang asli. Lain kali jangan diulangi, ya?"

 _Damn!_ Berkatilah jantung Luhan yang sehat.

Sehun baru saja mencubit pipinya sambil tersenyum manis. Mata elangnya sontak berubah jadi sebentuk bulan sabit yang meneduhkan.

"Kopi _file_ mu ke _flashdisk_ ku. Akan kupelajari lagi malam ini sebelum disimpan di meja Donghae _sajangnim_." kata Sehun, menyebutkan nama sang manajer.

"Apa? Kau tak akan pulang?"

"Pulang. Tapi nanti, setelah memeriksa kerjaanmu."

"Kalau begitu aku juga tak akan pulang sampai kau selesai."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan alis bertaut. Wanita yang saat itu sibuk mengkopi _file_ di komputer itu jelas tidak membalas tatapannya. "Apa ini pengalaman pertamamu lembur?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk. Ini memang kali pertama ia masih di kantor pukul satu pagi.

"Pantas. Pasti kau takut pulang sendirian." Sehun terkekeh. "Baiklah. Aku berjanji tak akan lama. Tunggulah disini, nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Kalau tak ada Sehun, sudah dipastikan saat ini Luhan sedang berjingkrak ria ditempat. Sayang, yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah duduk diam sambil menahan hasrat ingin curi-curi pandang ke belakang, ke tempat meja Sehun berada. Yah, dua pekerja kantoran ini bekerja di ruangan yang sama. Itulah sebabnya Luhan makin hari makin mengagumi si senior tampan nan rupawan ini. Sehun bisa dilihat setiap saat meski Luhan harus berulang kali menengok ke belakang.

Dan memang itulah yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Mengambil kesempatan saat Sehun sedang serius dengan layar komputer, Luhan menoleh diam-diam. Ia terbuai hanya dengan gestur tangan Sehun kala lelaki itu menyeruput kopi panasnya. Jantungnya berpacu gila-gilaan hanya ketika cairan itu masuk ke kerongkongan, membuat jakun Sehun bergerak naik turun dramatis dan menambah kesan seksi–Luhan memvisualisasikannya sedikit berlebihan.

"Oke. Ini bagus. Aku jamin Donghae _hyung_ juga akan puas."

Luhan terkejut mendengar suara Sehun barusan. _"Hyung?!"_ pekiknya tanpa sadar.

"Ah... _sajangnim._ Donghae _sajangnim_ maksudku. Kita pulang?" tanyanya.

"Oh.." singkat Luhan, kembali terpesona akan senyum maut Oh Sehun.

Sehun menepati janjinya. Ia mengantar Luhan sampai gadis itu tiba didepan pintu flat kamar di lantai paling atas sebuah bangunan bertingkat.

"Wah, jadi kau tinggal disini?"

"Maaf. Berantakan, ya?"

Sehun mendengus. Matanya masih mengeksplor sisi luar kamar Luhan –yang memang penuh kardus-kardus kumal. "Kau bisa melihat seluruh kota Seoul dari sini, Luhan. Tak seperti di tempatku. Buka jendela, malah tebok gedung-gedung yang kulihat. Aku salah memilih posisi kamar apartemen!" keluhnya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk. "Mau mampir ke dalam?"

"Oh, tidak. Terima kasih. Ini sudah terlalu larut dan aku tak mau membuatmu datang terlambat ke kantor. Aku tidak tega kalau kau harus melihatmu dihukum lagi." tolak Sehun halus. "Jadi, sampai nanti!"

Mungkin Sehun sudah sampai dibawah ketika Luhan –akhirnya– bisa berjingkrak ria tak tentu arah didepan pintu kamarnya sendiri. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi takut terdengar Sehun. Jadinya, Luhan bergoyang kesana kemari, melompat girang bagai anak baru naik kelas, dan berulang kali melempar kecupan pada langit.

Cinta memang gila. Luhan sudah membuktikannya.

Gadis ini tak akan berhenti bergoyang kalau saja matanya tidak menangkap sorot tajam diujung tangga. Mata Sehun.

"Sedang merayakan sesuatu?" tanyanya menahan senyum.

"Iya. Tidak! Eh- iya! Eh? Ma- maksudku-"

Pria tampan itu malah tertawa sopan sambil kembali mendekati Luhan. Ia berhenti tepat dihadapannya dengan satu tangan bertengger di puncak kepala si gadis.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu seceria ini. Yah, itu karena kau selalu menghindariku."

"Siapa yang menghindarimu? Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

Luhan mendongak, membalas tatap teduh Sehun yang berhasil mengunci tubuhnya. Baru kali ini ia berani menatap dekat manik cokelat gelap milik Sehun tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Luhan tenggelam disana. Mata Sehun memang tajam, tapi caranya memandang justru mengantarkan kelembutan yang tak bisa Luhan gambarkan. Dia memang sedang jatuh cinta, jadi segala hal terasa sangat berlebihan.

"Hindari saja aku. Itu lebih baik."

Oke. Luhan yakin yang barusan itu ia salah dengar.

"Hindari aku, Luhan. Aku tak mau membuatmu kecewa."

Tidak. Telinga Luhan tak salah ketika kalimat itu terulang dari bibir Sehun sendiri. Pria itu pergi tanpa senyum, tanpa usapan kepala, dan hanya meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Luhan sekarang.

Ia masih berdiri terpaku diam ditempat mencoba mengolah semua ucapan Sehun barusan. Luhan tidak mengutarakan perasaannya, _belum._ Tapi sakitnya justru lebih parah dari patah hati. Disuruh menghindar oleh orang yang kita sukai jelas siapa yang tak akan sakit?

Masih terlalu dini jika Luhan menyerah. Gadis itu lantas berpikir cepat, mengaitkan permintaan Sehun barusan dengan segala desas-desus yang ia dengar.

Satu, Sehun dipuja banyak teman wanita di kantor. Itu Luhan tahu. Dia sendiri kadang harus menelan rasa cemburu kalau melihat Sehun dekat-dekat dengan rekan kerjanya. Apa Sehun sedang mendekati seseorang dari mereka?

Dua, Sehun kelewat ramah. Inilah akar alasan cemburu Luhan. Keramahan Sehun membuat siapapun mudah dekat dengannya –kecuali Luhan. Luhan mencintai Sehun, berjarak satu meter saja sudah membuat Luhan jantungan. Apa Sehun membencinya yang selalu menghindar?

Tiga –poin yang ingin Luhan abaikan, _gosipnya_ Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih. Gosip. GO-SIP. Luhan bahkan harus menebalkan kata itu.

Dari semua hal ini, jelas nomor tigalah yang selalu membuat Luhan ragu ingin melanjutkan cinta diam-diamnya pada Sehun atau tidak. Mencintai seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih sama saja bagai menegakkan benang basah. Percuma. Kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Peluang patah hatinya yang besar.

Dan apakah Sehun bermaksud menyinggung soal gosip kekasihnya? Apa Sehun tahu Luhan menyukainya dan ia takut membuatnya kecewa? Padahal Luhan sudah sangat baik menutupi perasaannya ini selama dua tahun, tapi apa sejelas itu Sehun bisa menyadari sampai ia minta dihindari?

Luhan tak mau lagi menunggu dan bertanya-tanya seorang diri. Ia butuh penegasan. Kalaupun harus menyatakan perasaan, akan ia utarakan. Tak peduli Sehun menerimanya atau tidak, yang jelas ia butuh alasan kenapa ia harus menghindari Sehun.

Membatalkan niat untuk masuk ke kamar, Luhan berlari cepat menuruni tangga untuk menyusul Sehun. Berkat cinta diam-diamnya, Luhan hafal alamat dimana Sehun tinggal. Tepat di sebuah apartemen kawasan elit yang hanya berjarak sepuluh menit jika memakai bus.

Dan sepertinya ia berada di alamat yang benar, karena baru saja turun dari bus, Luhan bisa melihat punggung Sehun di seberang, tepat didepan pintu lobi apartemen. Ia mengenali postur tubuh, gaya rambut dan pakaian yang Sehun kenakan.

"Sehuuuun! Kenapa lama sekali?"

Luhan baru akan menyeberang jalan saat mendengar seruan familiar itu disana. Di jalanan super lengang ini, ia kenal betul suara yang sama dengan suara sang manajer galak yang tadi memarahinya.

Jarak yang cukup jauh membuat Luhan perlu memicingkan mata untuk mengamati siapa sosok pria bertubuh lebih pendek dari Sehun yang kini sedang menepuk-nepuk lengannya.

"Donghae _sajangnim_?!" ia memekik.

Benar. Itu memang sang manajer, Lee Donghae, pria usia tiga puluhan yang masih doyan menyendiri. Padahal menurut Luhan, manajernya itu tampan. Tapi mungkin karena sifatnya yang perfeksionis dan galak, tak ada wanita yang betah berhubungan dengannya. Donghae juga dikenal tak ramah pada bawahan, mau seteladan atau sebagus apapun kerjanya. Jadi Luhan heran melihat Donghae kini tengah tersenyum lebar sambil menggandeng Sehun masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang terparkir di sisi jalan.

Luhan yakin ia berdiri didepan apartemen Sehun, jadi kenapa pria itu malah ikut pergi dengan sang manajer di pukul dua dini hari begini? Apa ada pesta khusus senior? Tapi di kantor sedang tak ada perayaan apa-apa.

Mengikuti insting penasarannya, Luhan menyetop sebuah taksi untuk membuntuti kemana mobil manajernya pergi. Dan lagi-lagi ia dibuat termenung heran ketika sedan hitam Donghae berhenti didepan sebuah diskotik di sudut jalan yang kelewat sepi. Seperti diskotik itu adalah tempat terselubung yang tak ingin diketahui banyak orang.

"Anda yakin mau turun disini, nona?" sang supir taksi bertanya.

"Temanku ada disana. Aku ada perlu dengannya." jawab Luhan.

Ia memberikan selembar uang lalu turun ke jalan.

"Bukan bermaksud menggurui." si supir taksi yang seorang pria paruh baya itu berucap lagi.

Luhan membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Tapi, kau cantik. Pasti ada lelaki yang mau denganmu. Aku hanya berharap kau kembali ke jalan yang benar."

Mulut Luhan membuka dan matanya melongo heran menatap taksi yang sudah berbelok diujung jalan.

 _Kembali ke jalan yang benar?_

Yah, Luhan akui ia memang pernah ke diskotik. Pernah, bukan sering. Itupun jika kebetulan pikirannya sedang mumet dan butuh sedikit hiburan, dan yang dilakukan disana bukanlah mabuk-mabukan, melainkan duduk diam menikmati dentuman musik dengan segelas minuman non alkohol tanpa pernah turun ke lantai dansa.

Luhan memang hidup seorang diri. Orang tuanya meninggal beberapa tahun silam karena kecelakaan tunggal. Tapi biarpun begitu, Luhan masih tahu batas pergaulan. Sebagai seorang gadis, Luhan sangat menjaga diri.

Supir taksi tadi pasti menganggapnya sebagai perempuan nakal yang doyan minum-minum di diskotik dan menemani pria hidung belang.

Jadi, Luhan tak mengindahkan pesan sang supir dan terus melangkah mantap dengan balutan pakaian kantornya –kemeja, rok satin selutut dan _stiletto_ hitam. Sehun pasti sudah ada didalam sekarang.

"Kau salah seorang dari mereka?" seorang lelaki kekar yang berjaga di pintu masuk bertanya padanya. Ia bahkan menahan lengan kurus Luhan sebelum gadis itu masuk ke dalam.

Sambil mengatur ekspresi wajah agar tak terlihat mencurigakan, Luhan yakin pertanyaan itu semacam kode masuk di diskotik ini.

"Ya. Aku salah satu dari mereka." jawabnya lantang, tanpa tahu apa maksudnya.

Sejenak, pria bertampang sangar itu menilik Luhan dari atas ke bawah. Luhan yakin pria itu curiga, jadi dengan sedikit coba-coba, ia membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya lalu mengibaskan rambut panjangnya secara sensual. Lelaki pasti lemah dengan itu, kan?

Dan memang berhasil, karena si penjaga langsung menyuruh Luhan masuk ke dalam.

Segera saja gadis itu melenggang masuk sambil mengancingkan kembali kemejanya. Didalam penuh sesak. Dentuman musik dan orang-orang bergoyang tak tentu arah membuat Luhan kelimpungan mencari sosok Sehun. Ia perlu masuk lebih jauh ke dalam dan terpaksa menerobos kerumunan.

Luhan harus menahan emosinya ketika tangan-tangan jahil mulai meraba tubuhnya. Ia sudah menutupi bagian dada dengan tas tangan yang ia bawa, tapi bagian belakang tak ada pertahanan dan Luhan terpaksa hanya menggigit bibir saat bokongnya menjadi sasaran. Wajah mereka tak kelihatan, jadi Luhan tak tahu orang macam apa yang berani menyentuhnya.

Demi penjelasan Sehun, ia rela menerima semua itu. Dan sekarang pria itu sudah ada di ujung mata. Duduk melingkar dengan sekumpulan pria disebuah meja bundar yang penuh asap rokok dan botol minuman. Donghae juga disana. Hanya ia dan Sehun yang Luhan kenal karena yang lainnya bukanlah staf kantor mereka.

Mungkin Luhan harus siap menerima 'semprotan' sang manajer lagi kalau-kalau ia marah acaranya diinterupsi, tapi Luhan sudah kepalang datang. Ia butuh penjelasan Sehun segera.

Susah payah Luhan kembali menerobos kerumunan untuk sampai di meja Sehun. _Heels_ nya membuat ia kesulitan bergerak cepat. Luhan celingak-celinguk untuk memastikan Sehun masih duduk disana. Dan sebelum ia sampai di tempat tujuan, Luhan keburu dibuat kaku ditempat. Matanya tak lagi perlu memicing tajam seperti awal untuk memastikan orang didepannya itu memang Sehun.

Luhan juga nampaknya tak perlu meminta penjelasan Sehun kenapa ia harus menghindar. Karena disana, didepan mata, lelaki yang lama ia cintai diam-diam itu tengah bercumbu mesra. Mereka bertaut lidah tanpa jeda seolah hal yang keduanya lakukan itu sangat lumrah. Parahnya, tak ada sikap keberatan dari salah satu diantaranya. Justru terlihat sangat menikmati walau banyak pasang mata memperhatikan.

Luhan seperti dilempar ke dasar bumi paling bawah dan tersadar ketika seseorang menepuk bokongnya cukup keras. Seorang wanita –berambut pendek dengan banyak _piercing_ di bagian wajah. _Wanita! Bukan pria!_

Kini Luhan sadar ia ada dimana dan ia paham apa maksud ucapan sang supir taksi padanya. Termasuk kode dari sang penjaga pintu masuk diskotik. Luhan tahu ini tempat apa. Tempat itu adalah bar khusus mereka...penyuka sesama jenis.

"Sehun..." bibirnya refleks mengucapkan nama itu.

Ia kembali menatap ke depan, ke meja Sehun dan sang manajer –Donghae, yang baru saja melepaskan pergulatan bibir. Terlihat Donghae tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap pipi Sehun. Begitu sang atasan bersandar di bahu bidangnya, Sehun yang terlihat sama bahagianya, melempar pandang ke arah lantai dansa.

Dan disanalah pandangannya bertemu Luhan. Gadis yang masih dibuat tak percaya dan tengah berdiri kaku dengan mata berair.

Luhan bisa melihat raut kaget di wajah Sehun. Pria itu juga mengucapkan namanya tanpa suara. Tapi Luhan sudah berbalik pergi saat Sehun bangkit hendak menyusulnya. Ia kembali menerobos kerumunan tapi kali ini bukan dengan menutupi dada, melainkan wajah. Luhan menangis.

"Luhan! LUHAN!"

Hatinya yang teriris membuat telinga Luhan tuli. Ia terus melangkah lurus meski derap langkah kaki dibelangnya terdengar semakin dekat.

"LUHAN!"

Dan Luhan mendorong kuat dada Sehun saat pria itu menarik lengannya. Mereka sudah berada agak jauh dari lokasi diskotik.

"Luhan, dengarkan aku." pinta Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku tak mau dengar apa-apa darimu. Anggap aku tidak melihatnya!"

"Luhan-"

"Ku mohon, Sehun.." suara Luhan bergetar. Ia menunduk, tak mau menatap Sehun. "..kau tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan, kan? Pria yang kulihat bersama Donghae _sajangnim_ didalam itu bukan kau, kan? Aku salah lihat, kan?"

Sehun bungkam.

"Tolong bilang padaku, Sehun. Katakan..kalau kau ini pria normal." setetes air mata jatuh ke pipi kanan Luhan.

Lelaki itu menyentuh dagu Luhan untuk membuat wajahnya terangkat. Ada sebersit tatap jijik bercampur kasihan di mata cantiknya.

"Lu-"

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan." Luhan memotong.

Sehun menurunkan jemarinya dari dagu Luhan dan menggenggam jari kurusnya yang bergetar. "Katakanlah." katanya lirih.

Luhan sudah memantapkan hatinya. Ia menyeka sisa air mata, lalu berdiri tegak didepan pria pujaannya ini. Kakinya maju satu langkah lebih dekat, dan semakin dekat ketika Sehun tetap diam ditempat. Luhan setengah lega karena Sehun tak menghindar. Kini, cuping hidung mereka sudah nyaris bersentuhan.

"Sudah sejak lama..." mulai Luhan, suaranya bertambah kuat karena tatap hangat Sehun. "...aku, mencintaimu." tandasnya.

Luhan kemudian mengecup bibir tipis Sehun selama beberapa detik. Tapi pria itu tak membalas. Ia tetap bersikap datar seperti apa yang Luhan lakukan tak berpengaruh padanya. Bahkan ketika Luhan melumat bibir bagian bawah, Sehun tetap tak bergeming. Tidak seperti saat ia bercumbu dengan Donghae didalam.

Air mata Luhan menetes lagi saat ia memutuskan pagutannya. Kembali jemari Sehun mengusap kristal bening itu dalam usapan pelan, sepelan suaranya yang berucap lirih penuh nada penyesalan.

"Maaf, Luhan. Tapi inilah aku yang sebenarnya."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Entah bagaimana respon readers, saya harap cerita ini bisa diterima.**

 **Pas tau ada event HunHan Giveaway Challenge, tiba-tiba ide ini masuk gitu aja.**

 **Untuk sementara, saya minta maaf FF All About Us bakal sedikit terlambat di update. Mungkin setelah FF ini rampung, saya kebut nulis FF Hana dkk karena kalau harus nulis dua cerita bersamaan, saya ga sanggup hehee**

 **Tapi tenang, secepat mungkin saya coba bereskan FF ini biar bisa kembali ke FF sebelah :)**

 **Thanks buat HUNHAN INDONESIA udah bikin GIVEAWAY khusus HUNHAN GS. Saya ikutan event ini biar FF HUNHAN ga sepi lagi *dan semoga begitu adanya***

 **Last but not least, bolehkah saya minta review readers sekalian?**

 **Tengkyu!**


	2. Medicine

**HUNHAN GIVEAWAY CHALLENGE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Way**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **~ Medicine ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pusaran air yang terbentuk didalam cangkir kopinya tak berbeda dengan lingkaran rumit di kepala Luhan. Sampai asap kopi tak lagi mengepul pun ia belum menyeruput cairan hitam kental itu. Luhan terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Pagi-pagi sudah melamun."

Kepalanya mendongak kala suara lembut seorang wanita menyapanya. Itu Kyungsoo, teman kuliah Luhan yang juga bekerja di perusahaan yang sama. Kyungsoo sudah menikah enam bulan lalu. Ia menerima pinangan pria bernama Kim Jongin, seorang guru olahraga di sebuah SMA khusus putra. Dan karena statusnya yang sudah berumah tangga, Luhan jarang mengajak Kyungsoo pergi-pergi keluar atau sekedar bercerita seperti jaman ia masih _single_ dulu.

Wanita bermata bulat dan berbibir tebal itu kemudian duduk didepan Luhan sambil menaruh nampan berisi beberapa potong roti _sandwich_.

Agaknya Kyungsoo juga datang terlalu pagi, sama seperti Luhan yang memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di kantin kantor.

"Wow! Kau lupa bercermin hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget.

Luhan menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Matamu, nona rusa. Ada lingkar hitam jelas disana. Tunggu! Apa kau baru saja melakukan operasi kelopak mata?"

"Ck!" Luhan berdecak.

"Kelopakmu lebih tebal dari biasanya, Lu! Agak sedikit...bengkak dan sembab. Atau jangan-jangan...kau habis menangis semalaman? Gara-gara kerjaan kemarinkah? Donghae _sajangnim_ menyuruhmu lembur, kan? Gara-gara itu, ya? Dia bilang apa padamu?"

Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya tiba-tiba.

"Jam berapa kau pulang? Apa Sehun _sunbae_ mengantarmu?"

Kali ini rahang gadis bermata rusa itu menegang mendengar dua nama itu disebutkan dan tanpa sengaja memanggil kembali memori kejadian semalam. Sebuah rahasia dari penantian dua tahun yang akhirnya terbongkar didepan matanya sendiri.

"Kalau melihatmu diam begini, pasti dia mengantarmu, kan? Ah! Kau sangat beruntung, nona Lu! Banyak yang rela dihukum lembur demi bisa dimentori oleh Sehun _sunbae_! Sudah tampan, gagah, pintar pula! Kalau saja aku belum menikah, aku pasti jatuh cinta padanya!"

Tawa merdu Kyungsoo saat itu bagai angin lewat ketika tanpa Luhan sadari, dadanya mulai terasa sesak dan pandangannya ikut mengabur.

"Haaaah...tak kusangka pesona Kim Jongin mengalahkan pesona Oh Sehun."

"Apa semua penyakit bisa disembuhkan?"

Ditengah fantasi Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang mengusap cincin perak di jari manisnya, Luhan bertanya dengan nada samar.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Semua penyakit...bisa disembuhkan, kan? Pasti ada cara, kan?"

Perubahan topik dan mimik wajah Luhan yang sendu membuat Kyungsoo menatap ngeri. Mau tak mau wanita bermata bulat itu jadi memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. "Apa kau sakit? Jangan menakut-nakutiku, Luhan." katanya.

Luhan buang muka agar Kyungsoo tidak melihat air matanya merebak lebih jelas. Sambil pura-pura membetulkan rambut, gadis berparas manis ini diam-diam menghapus jejak basah di sudut matanya.

"Temanku." Luhan berbohong. "Teman lamaku. Dia menyembunyikan penyakitnya dan...dan aku tidak tahu apa ia bisa kembali normal atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu, Kyung. Aku bingung. Aku pikir aku cukup mengenalnya, tapi nyatanya aku tak tahu apa-apa. Aku ditipu!" suaranya agak bergetar dan terdengar meningkat.

Cuping hidung Luhan sudah memerah ketika ia buang muka untuk menutupi air matanya yang kembali mengumpul. Sayang, kali ini Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya terlalu jelas. Ia semakin berempati dengan memberikan usapan pelan pada kedua punggung tangan Luhan.

"Dia tidak bermaksud menipumu, Luhan. Mungkin saja dia tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa."

Luhan melenguh. Memang itu yang Sehun katakan semalam.

"Aku mungkin bukan dokter atau seseorang yang mengecam dunia kedokteran. Tapi yang kutahu, terlepas dari bisa disembuhkan atau tidak, semua itu tergantung dari diri kita sendiri." Kata Kyungsoo lagi sambil tersenyum ramah. "Siapapun bisa sembuh, Lu, kalau dia memiliki keinginan untuk sembuh. Benar?"

Nada optimis dalam suaranya ternyata menular pada Luhan. Gadis itu ikut menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis sebagai jawaban.

"Tetaplah disisinya. Kadang, dukungan orang-orang terdekatlah yang menjadi obat paling ampuh melebihi tangan dokter yang ahli. Apalagi kalau dia adalah orang yang kau cintai."

Luhan terperangah dan mendapati senyum Kyungsoo berubah ambigu.

"Aku bisa melihatnya dari wajahmu, Luhan, kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta. Matamu sembab karena ini, kan? Kau pasti menangis semalaman."

Tak ada bantahan dari Luhan.

"Tenang, aku tak akan bertanya dia siapa, tapi lain waktu kau harus mengenalkannya padaku. Setuju? Usiamu ini sudah memasuki masa matang untuk segera menikah, tahu!"

Kristal bening itu mencair dan pada akhirnya menyerah, meluncur ke pipi putih Luhan yang membisu.

"Kau begitu mencintainya, ya?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo mungkin simpel, tapi justru itulah yang membuat isakan Luhan lolos dari bibirnya. Gadis itu mengangguk cepat dan beringsut memeluk Kyungsoo yang bangkit tiba-tiba untuk menenangkannya.

Kantin masih sangat sepi, hanya berisikan koki yang kini sedang sibuk didapur, dan satu petugas kebersihan di sudut ruangan. Setelah petugas itu pergi, kantin benar-benar kosong, membuat isakan Luhan semakin terdengar jelas ke penjuru ruangan. Bahkan kini jemari dan bahunya sudah bergetar.

Kyungsoo mungkin tidak tahu alasan dibalik tangis temannya ini, tapi sebagai orang terdekat dan juga yang mengenal siapa Luhan cukup lama, Kyungsoo bisa mengerti kesedihannya walau sedih bukanlah alasan utama.

Luhan kecewa, bingung, tak tahu harus bagaimana karena perasaannya justru tidak berubah pada Sehun. Cintanya semakin menjadi.

"Sssshh..jangan rusak maskaramu." hibur Kyungsoo. Ia masih setia mengusap punggung Luhan. "Mungkin tidak semua penyakit bisa disembuhkan, tapi pasti selalu ada cara, kan?" tanyanya lembut.

Luhan masih sibuk terisak. Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyum simpatinya lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Luhan pelan. Kemudian, seperti sebuah mantra, dari bibir _heart shape_ nya mengalir segelintir kalimat yang sanggup meredakan tangis nyeri Luhan di pelukannya.

"Kau harus terus disisinya. Buktikan cintamu. Yakinkan dia, Lu. Yakinkan kalau dia bisa sembuh. Kaulah obatnya."

.

.

Seharian itu Luhan tidak menemukan Sehun di ruangan. Sang manajer pun sama sekali tak datang ke kantor. Luhan sempat mengecek ke ruangan Donghae dan melihat _print out_ berkas proposal yang semalam ia kerjakan bersama Sehun masih tertumpuk rapi tak tersentuh di mejanya.

"Kelihatannya akan ada yang akan di promosikan menjadi asisten manajer. Akhir-akhir ini _sajangnim_ sering terlihat bersamamu. Sudah seperti tangan kanannya saja."

"Jelas! Karyawan teladan!"

"Hahahahaa..."

Luhan, yang baru saja keluar _lift_ dari ruangan Donghae di lantai tiga, dikejutkan oleh suara ribut-ribut dari arah lobi. Saat itu pula langkahnya otomatis melambat ketika melihat seseorang berada ditengah-tengah kumpulan para karyawan senior yang mengelilingi. Pria itu, yang senyum ala mata bulan sabitnya teramat mempesona, akhirnya menampakkan diri. Sehun.

Berdiri dalam balutan setelan formal, lengkap dengan jas pas badan warna hitam persis seperti seorang CEO habis menghadiri rapat, Sehun terlihat tampan seperti biasa. Ia tengah tersenyum menimpali ocehan rekan sengakatannya. Lelaki itu tentu tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan yang berdiri kaku tak jauh dari pintu _lift_ karena posisinya yang agak tertutupi tembok.

"Jadi _sajangnim_ akan pergi mengurus klien di Malibu? Apa kau ikut?"

"Berapa lama? Kuharap lebih dari satu tahun supaya kantor ini damai!"

Tawa menggelegar. Luhan bahkan melihat Sehun tersenyum lebar. Mungkin itu caranya membalas guyonan soal Donghae, atasan sekaligus.. –ah sudahlah! Luhan enggan memikirkan statusnya.

"Kalau selesai lebih cepat, kurang lebih satu bulan. Aku hanya diberi mandat untuk mempersiapkan paspor dan berkas-berkas yang lain." jawab Sehun.

"Jadi kau tak ikut?" salah satu rekan wanita bertanya antusias.

"Tidak. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan."

"Oh, bagus! Aku bisa meminta bantuanmu untuk memeriksa laporanku! Kau yang terbaik, Sehun!"

"Tentu. Akan kubantu sebisaku." katanya ramah. "Kalau begitu, aku ke ruangan _sajangnim_ dulu. Sampai nanti."

Sehun lantas melenggang lurus dengan gagah diiringi tatap puja para penggemar di belakangnya. Sementara teman-temannya yang lelaki hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, sadar kalau mereka memang tak bisa mengalahi pesona sekaligus kinerja seorang Oh Sehun.

Lelaki itu berbelok tepat didepan _lift_ kosong dan baru saja akan melangkah masuk saat sudut matanya menangkap sosok lain yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dari ujung kaki berbalut _stiletto_ putih, naik ke betis mulus, rok satin abu-abu, dan kemeja _peach_ lengan panjang, Sehun nampak tertegun sekaligus terkejut melihat Luhan disana.

 _Lift_ yang tak berpenghuni didepan mereka itu baru akan menutup kalau saja Luhan tidak menahannya dengan satu tangan.

"Kau mau masuk?" tanyanya datar.

Tak punya alasan dan tak bisa mengelak di situasi terjepit begitu, Sehun melangkah lebih dulu, baru kemudian disusul Luhan yang langsung menekan tombol angka delapan belas, bukan angka tiga tempat dimana ruangan manajernya berada. Pintu _lift_ menutup dan membawa keduanya ke lantai paling atas.

"Ada yang ingin kau lakukan disana?" tanya Sehun, mencoba terlihat biasa.

"Ya." Luhan menjawab tegas. "Mendengar penjelasanmu."

Saat menjawab, gadis itu bahkan tidak menoleh maupun menatap wajah sang lawan bicara.

 _Lift_ membawa mereka dalam diam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya pintu membuka dan Luhan melangkah keluar lebih dulu masih dengan raut datar.

Lantai paling atas tempat mereka berada sekarang hanya berisi ruang-ruang kosong yang dijadikan tempat untuk menaruh berkas dan alat-alat kantor tak terpakai. Setiap ruangan dihiasi oleh satu jendela besar serta lemari dan rak besi usang.

Tapi meskipun cahaya matahari berpendar masuk memberi penerangan alami, tidak juga membuat nyali para karyawan berani untuk datang sendirian kesana. Sudah berada di lantai paling atas, jauh dari 'peradaban', suasana yang super sepi jelas menjadi alasan utamanya.

Tak heran lantai ini mirip bangunan yang tak terurus. Catnya banyak mengelupas, di sudut langit-langit ada sarang laba-laba menggantung, dan baunya pun terasa pengap.

Hanya saja, hal itu yang justru sedang terasa pas dengan suasana hati Luhan.

Berantakan. Tidak jelas.

Kini Luhan sudah masuk ke salah satu ruangan dan berdiri menatap ke satu jendela besar disana. Dari pantulannya, ia dapat melihat Sehun berhenti beberapa meter di belakang, seolah sengaja menjaga jarak.

Lama mereka dibalut kesunyian, tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk membuka suara. Sehun jelas menanti Luhan melontarkan pertanyaan, tapi nyatanya gadis itu malah betah melamun memandangi kota dibawah sana.

"Maaf, Luhan. Tapi aku sedang ada ur-"

"Seoul itu besar, ya? Luas." akhirnya Luhan bicara. Intonasinya lembut berkebalikan dengan wajahnya yang tegas. "Kita bisa memilih apapun yang kita suka disini. Termasuk memilih pasangan."

Awalnya Sehun tak mengerti, tapi begitu kalimat terakhir diucapkan, ia paham kemana arah pembicaraan Luhan. Sehun berdeham kikuk dan membuat gadis berambut cokelat gelap itu membalikkan badan.

"Sudah berapa lama..." katanya lembut.

Sehun memandang wajah sendu Luhan dalam diam saat ia meneruskan. "...kau...dengan _hyung_ mu?"

Ada gurat sedih yang sangat bisa Sehun tangkap dari cara tatap perempuan didepannya ini. Mata rusanya yang indah menanti lurus akan jawaban menyakitkan Sehun, pria yang tak menemukan alasan apapun untuk bungkam.

"Lama. Jauh sebelum aku bekerja disini."

Luhan menelan ludah. Yang ia tahu, masa kerja Sehun sudah lebih dari lima tahun. Luhan mencoba agar wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang. "Diskotik itu...kau sering datang kesana?"

"Bisa dibilang...aku pelanggan setia."

Kali ini Luhan menahan nafas. Ia tidak boleh terlihat ingin menangis lagi didepan Sehun, tapi air mata itu malah sudah merebak lebih dulu tanpa bisa ia kontrol. "Sejak kapan...kau begini?" bahkan suaranya kini bergetar.

Sehun sadar Luhan tengah menahan emosi, jadi dengan langkah pelan dan wajah terlihat bersalah, ia mendekat ke arah Luhan sambil terus mengamati kristal bening yang kian menumpuk di mata rusanya.

"Sudah kukatakan, jauhi aku. Kau akan semakin kecewa, Luhan."

"Jawab aku." satu kedipan membuat air mata itu menetes. "Aku hanya ingin dengar darimu."

Lubang kecewa di dadanya sudah terlanjur menganga lebar dan semakin parah jika Luhan terus membiarkan diri berspekulasi sendiri. Biarlah kini ia mendengarnya langsung dari bibir Sehun, tak peduli itu akan membuat perasaannya hancur berkeping-keping.

Kini aliran hangat sudah meluncur turun ke masing-masing pipi Luhan, membiarkan Sehun paham betapa perih hatinya sekarang. Luhan hanya ingin Sehun tahu kalau dia memang memiliki perasaan begitu mendalam padanya, bukan hanya sekedar rasa suka seperti rekan wanita yang lain, yang terus mencari-cari perhatian Sehun dan mungkin akan benci jika mereka tahu siapa Sehun sebenarnya.

Perasaan Luhan berbeda. Ia cinta pada Sehun. Dalam dan tulus. Tak peduli seburuk apa rupa dibalik kesempurnaan lelaki itu.

"Aku begini sejak usiaku sepuluh tahun. Tak ada penyebabnya. Aku sendiri pun tak tahu." Sehun masih berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Luhan ketika ia mulai menuturkan cerita. "Kau pasti mengira ada yang melatarbelakangi kepribadianku ini. Tak ada, Luhan. Inilah aku, murni. Aku datang dari keluarga baik-baik, maksudku...tak pernah ada yang memperlakukanku kasar atau bertindak melecehkan. Aku tumbuh di lingkungan normal. Tapi...perasaan itu datang begitu saja dan entah kenapa...aku merasa nyaman dengan sejenisku."

Wajah Luhan kini bertambah merah dan basah oleh air mata. Semua dugaannya terpatahkan. Semula, seperti apa yang Sehun katakan, Luhan mengira Sehun pernah mengalami masa lalu kelam yang membuatnya beralih menjadi seorang homoseksual. Tapi rupanya? Sehun sendiri menyatakan kalau tak ada penjelasan psikologis yang bisa menjawab kelainan di dirinya ini.

Luhan pernah dengar soal itu, kalau ada seseorang yang tanpa alasan medis bisa mengalami apa yang Sehun rasakan. Tapi ia tetap tak mengerti kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

Secara fisik, Sehun benar-benar sosok lelaki sempurna. Ia bahkan tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda metroseksual seperti contohnya gemar berdandan dan peduli penampilan. Atau secara kasat mata, bisa dibilang Sehun itu normal. Lelaki seutuhnya yang kadang lupa bercukur, berisik saat makan dan ricuh mendukung tim bola jagoannya. Sosok Sehun bahkan sanggup membuat mata para wanita menatap lapar.

"Tak ada yang tahu aku begini. Sampai aku tak sengaja berkenalan dengan Donghae _hyung_ di diskotik itu dan ia menawariku pekerjaan disini. Bukan soal uang, Luhan. Aku hanya nyaman bersamanya."

Sehun menjawab satu lagi tanda tanya di kepala Luhan.

"Dia memang tegas, tapi pada dasarnya Donghae _hyung_ orang yang ba-"

"Cukup!" potong Luhan. "Itu aku tak mau dengar." tandasnya.

Luhan hanya merasa konyol. Ia bersaing dengan seorang lelaki? Lucu!

Tak ada lagi yang bisa Sehun jelaskan. Semua inti dari pertanyaan Luhan sudah ia jawab apa adanya. Jadilah keduanya kembali terselimuti diam tanpa pernah mengalihkan pandang dari masing-masing wajah lawan. Walau sibuk menghapus jejak air mata, Luhan tetap menatap lurus ke mata elang Sehun didepan. Memperlihatkan kalau perasaannya masih kuat, kalau ia tak apa dengan semua penjelasan yang Sehun berikan, kalau cintanya memang sangat besar.

Jujur, Sehun sempat mengira Luhan akan pergi begitu saja ketika melangkah lurus tanpa ekspresi ke arahnya, tapi dugaan itu meleset total. Luhan tahu-tahu sudah menggamit satu lengan Sehun dan menaruhnya tepat di pinggang. Dada mereka juga sudah merapat erat dengan posisi wajah sangat berdekatan. Aroma parfum yang berlawanan itu menusuk indera penciuman masing-masing pihak.

"Luhan!"

"Kau bisa sembuh." ucapnya lirih. "Kemarin kau memelukku, kan?"

"Itu refleks! Kau bisa jatuh! Tak ada maksud lain!" Sehun menjawab gusar. Kelihatan sangat tidak nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang.

"Tak bisakah kau, untuk sekali saja..melihat siapa aku? Mengerti bagaimana perasaanku? Hm? Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Sejak lama." Luhan mengulang kata-katanya semalam.

Sehun melihat kristal bening itu jatuh lagi ke pipi mulus si gadis. "Aku bukan orang yang tepat, Luhan."

"Katakan kau bohong. Katakan kau normal. Katakan kau menolakku karena kau mencintai perempuan lain! Itu membuatku lebih baik!" Luhan mulai menaikkan volume suaranya. "Katakan semua itu, Sehun!"

"Maaf."

Dan tangis Luhan pun pecah tak tertahankan lagi. Ia memukuli dada Sehun berulang kali dengan kondisi bahu berguncang juga tangan bergetar hebat. Luhan menangis terisak parah terutama saat Sehun hanya terdiam menerima semua pukulan tanpa melakukan apapun.

Lelaki itu bagai manekin. Kaku, datar, tak tergubris dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitar. Baru ketika Luhan mulai merasa lelah dan memilih untuk menaruh kening didepan dada Sehun, lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan mengusap lembut punggungnya. Dan sisadari atau tidak, sentuhan itu sanggup membuat Luhan bernafas lebih tenang. Isakannya pun tak separah di awal. Hanya memang kini tangan Luhan terkepal pada sisi jas hitam yang Sehun kenakan.

Andai Sehun tahu kalau setiap inchi Luhan menyentuhnya, itu sangat berpengaruh besar. Ibaratnya seperti ukuran cinta Luhan akan bertambah besar tiap kali mereka bersentuhan. Itu hal wajar, mengingat mereka bukan dua orang yang saling dekat dan sering berbagi _skinship._ Bekas bibir Sehun semalam pun masih sangat membekas di ingatan Luhan hingga sering membuat tubuhnya panas.

Kini Luhan sadar kalau ia mencintai bersentuhan dengan Sehun.

"Aku pernah mencoba, berulang kali...menjalin hubungan dengan wanita. Tapi semuanya tak berhasil, Luhan. Aku malah membuat mereka kecewa, sepertimu. Aku tak pernah bisa melakukan apa yang pasangan normal lakukan."

Luhan melingkarkan lengannya ke perut Sehun. Pria itu tak menolak.

"Percayalah, aku ingin sekali membalas perasaanmu. Kau cantik. Orang buta pun tahu." lanjut Sehun lirih. "Kau pintar. Setiap lelaki pasti jatuh cinta pada kecerdasanmu."

Luhan mengangkat wajah dan menyembunyikannya ke ceruk leher Sehun. Lagi, pria itu tak bergeming. Ia malah merapatkan pelukannya.

"Tapi hati tak bisa berbohong. Aku tak bisa memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Aku pengecut! Aku bahkan tak bisa berjuang untuk memulihkan diriku sendiri! Aku sudah terjebak, dan aku tak mau membuatmu kecewa terlalu dalam. Jauhi aku. Maka aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu."

Dua anak manusia ini lantas kembali terdiam dan membiarkan waktu menelan semua kesunyian yang mereka ciptakan. Sehun tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan. Ia seperti sengaja ingin membuat Luhan kembali tenang, karena seiring usapan yang ia berikan, isak Luhan memang perlahan menghilang.

Pada akhirnya, wanita itu pula yang lebih dulu melepaskan diri. Posisi Luhan yang lebih pendek dari Sehun membuat lelaki itu perlu menunduk untuk melihat raut wajahnya yang sendu. Tapi yang hadir didepannya ini adalah raut asing.

Gadis itu, yang wajahnya berkilat karena air mata dan cuping hidung memerah, malah sedang tersenyum manis dan ramah, membalas kerutan di dahi Sehun.

Kemudian, seolah semua penjelasan lelaki itu bagai angin malam, Luhan meraih sisi rahang Sehun dengan kedua tangan lalu mencium mesra bibirnya untuk yang kedua kali, seperti semalam. Sehun jelas tak bergeming. Bukan karena tak berhasrat, melainkan karena terkejut.

Permukaan bibirnya sudah dibasahi oleh bibir Luhan. Gadis itu melumatnya penuh nafsu.

"Cobalah untuk membalas, Sehun. Kumohon..." pinta Luhan melepaskan ciumannya sesaat, lalu memagutnya kembali.

Tangannya sudah berpindah dari rahang ke tengkuk Sehun. Otomatis ciumannya pun melesak lebih dalam meski masih hanya Luhan yang tetap aktif bergerak.

Kyungsoo mungkin benar, kalau Luhan bisa menjadi obat. Sehun sendiri yang mengatakan ingin membalas perasaan Luhan. Itu artinya Luhan memiliki harapan Sehun bisa sembuh, kan? Pria itu bisa kembali normal, bukan?

Luhan tak peduli kalau saat ini Sehun melihatnya bukan sebagai Luhan yang biasa mengindar. Ia hanya perlu meyakinkan Sehun kalau dirinya bisa kembali utuh sebagai pria yang mencintai lawan jenisnya. Luhan butuh sedikit petunjuk kalau Sehun memiliki hasrat seksual pada wanita. Luhan juga ingin tahu sejauh mana Sehun menolaknya.

Dan nampaknya pria itu memang benar-benar tak bisa menerima apapun yang ia suguhkan, karena baru saja Sehun mendorong bahu Luhan agak memaksa mengakibatkan tautan sepihaknya terputus.

"Hentikan, Luhan! Ini percuma!"

Mata Luhan menatap sayu. Ada jejak basah di sudut bibirnya.

"Ini tak berpengaruh untukku." kata Sehun lagi.

"Tidak. Kau bilang kau ingin membalas perasaanku. Aku tahu kau berminat untuk sembuh! Aku tahu kau bisa kembali normal!"

"Jangan buang waktumu dengan hal yang sia-sia. Ini percuma."

"Ini berbeda, Sehun. Beda...karena aku wanita. Aku berbeda denganmu. Kita...berbeda." suara Luhan sedikit melebihi bisikan.

Gadis itu maju satu langkah dan berniat untuk mencoba mengecup bibir Sehun lagi saat tangan Sehun lebih dulu menahan wajahnya dengan menyentuh kedua pipi putih Luhan. Mereka saling bertukar tatap dalam cukup lama sampai akhirnya Luhan merasa yakin Sehun sudah memiringkan kepala, bersiap untuk menyambut bibir Luhan lebih dulu, dan membuat harapan gadis itu seketika menjadi kenyataan.

Yah, nampaknya Luhan terlalu berharap lebih.

Ia hanya bisa terdiam saat sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh keningnya. Kening, bukan bibir seperti apa yang ia harapkan. Tapi biarpun demikian, Sehun sudah membuktikan kalau ia bisa memberikan Luhan sedikit sentuhan intim. Lelaki itu baru saja mencium keningnya tak lebih dari tiga detik.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Luhan.

Mengerti siapa subjek yang dimaksud, Sehun menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pelan. "Maafkan aku." ia lalu berbalik melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku bisa membantumu, Sehun."

Lelaki itu hanya menoleh tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku bisa membuatmu...melihatku."

Kaki Sehun sudah sampai di ambang pintu. Ia berbalik menatap Luhan yang masih diam ditempat dan memberikan gadis itu gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban. Seolah belum puas mengelak dari segala upaya yang Luhan tawarkan, Sehun mengucapkan sebuah kalimat penegasan lain sebagai jawaban terakhir.

"Kalau kau tak bisa menghindariku, maka biarkan aku yang menghindarimu."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Holaaa**

 **Disini saya mau bales sedikit pertanyaan reader. Semoga terpuaskan :)**

 **Kenapa Angst?**

Karena FF ini dibuat untuk ikut event HUNHAN GIVEAWAY CHALLENGE dan syaratnya itu harus Angst.

 **Happy ending kah?**

IYA. HAPPY ENDING. HAPPY BANGET! Ini juga syaratnya kok, jadi tenaaang...

 **Kenapa harus Donghae, ga yg lain?**

Hm..soal ini, saya juga bingung. Jujur, pas ide ini muncul, nama abang Donghae juga ngikut nongol , jadi gapapa kan saya pinjem karakter abang yg satu itu disini? Soal siapa yg uke siapa yg seme, ga usah di perdebatkan. Kenapa? Karena saya ga minat untuk menceritakan hubungan mereka. Saya ga pernah baca apalagi nulis FF YAOI, udah kepalang nyaman sama GS, jadi soal momen HUNHAE diawal kemarin murni sebagai pendukung alur aja dan saya ga akan fokus ke dua lelaki kekar itu :D

Ga kebayang ya sama HUNHAE? Sama, saya juga. Makanya jangan dibayangin, saya aja yang nulisnya geli sendiri hahahaa

So chingudeul, HUNHAE cuma pengantar cerita karena memang dibutuhkan. Tapi kesananya full momen HUNHAN kok. **HUNHAN!** _Don't worry,_ okey?

 **Berapa chapter?**

Kemungkinan 6-7 chapter

 **All About Us kapan updet?**

Saya ga pernah ngengantungin cerita, jadi FF itu pasti berlanjut. Kapan? Nanti, kalau FF ini rampung hihihii saya juga udah kangen sama Zifan dkk chingu. Mudah-mudahan ini ga ada halangan yaaa...terima kasih~

 **Masih bertanya-tanya? Monggo di PM heheee**

 **Saya harap cerita ini tidak mengecewakan reader sekalian yaaa~**

 **Dan saya juga gak bermaksud menyinggung siapapun disini. Ini murni karena ide mendadak dan pengen nulis aja :)**

 **Makasih atas support dan pengertian reader semua.**

 **...**

 **SPECIAL THANKS:**

ramyoon, BlinkHunHan, younlaycious88, S . O _(saya ga berhasil nebak kamu siapa, tapi thanks reviewnya)_ , jhopieee, laabaikands, lulu-shi, sehunhan, Hellodion, pastelblossom, chanailu06, LisnaOhLu120, Guest, baekichu, ysoplanit, levy95, Selenia Oh, LHOSH, ruixi1, ChanHunBaek, sehundick, Qiannie26, Elisye Sihombing, Nami, Skymoebius, NoonaLu, sehunsdeer, syielhunna, DEERHUN794, LuNAF, Kitty Miu, Seravin509, Lissa Oh, sukhyu, zoldyk, nebula293, Ludeer, hannamoru27, niasw3ty, Cherry EXOL, sandrimay88, HunHanCherry1220, Nayeolpcy27, viiyoung, LieZoppii, Juna Oh, DBSJYJ, Real ParkHana, fabkaihunlous, sheerii, Park So Eun _(saya tetep di GS kok),_ peachpeach, fergygyta, luma14, hunexohan, SonExopans, SenNunna, Arifahohse, ParkHana77, Chanbaekisseu, candelyrufela28, Mybabydeer, rikha-chan, KyuMinElfcloud, name, caca, Ty Kim, SCoupsh, ShixunLuhan, xiaolu odult, tiehanhun9094, Ratna Kim, nisaramaidah28, xoloveaeri, keiLu, ExoL123, songminyeon, Roxanne Jung, noVi, Ihfaherdiati395, Oh Lu-Yan _(jgn dibayangin hahaa)_ , selubyuu, toatao, SyiSehun, oppayam, chenma, dyodudu, Choco Cheonsa, Lieya EL

juga segenap favoriters dan followers :)


	3. Still

**A Way**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **~ Still ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang menyadari perubahan di dalam diri Luhan. Tapi hampir seluruh rekan kerja hingga seniornya tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada perempuan yang mendadak gila pekerjaan itu. Luhan bahkan selalu datang paling pagi, menyiapkan segelas tes hangat untuk semua orang di ruangannya –walau itu adalah tugas sang _office boy_ – dan kerap menebar senyum ramah.

Luhan yang semula hanyalah karyawan biasa, yang kemampuannya sering diragukan sang manajer sampai kerap ditegur, menjelma menjadi Luhan si pengalih perhatian. Semua kerjaannya rapi, tertata baik dan memuaskan. Dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu, ia sudah menjadi buah bibir, terutama di kalangan senior.

Hanya saja, jika senior laki-laki membicarakan Luhan secara fisik –cantik, cerdas, ramah, manis dengan bonus tubuhnya yang cukup aduhai, maka lain halnya dengan para senior wanita. Ya, mereka tentu melihat sisi negatif Luhan untuk dijadikan bahan obrolan. Luhan si pencari perhatian, Luhan si kandidat tahta karyawan teladan, dan Luhan si wanita pengincar Oh Sehun –lelaki yang jadi incaran mereka juga.

Awalnya Luhan kerap mendapatkan senyuman, tapi lama-kelamaan senior-senior itu malah menatap sinis dan kerap berbisik bergerombol sambil menilik Luhan dari atas sampai bawah. Hal yang selalu Luhan acuhkan karena ia tidak peduli soal gunjingan orang, toh apa yang mereka bicarakan juga ada benarnya.

 _Kalau Luhan memang sengaja ingin menarik perhatian Oh Sehun._

Dia, satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah menenggak barang seteguk pun segelas teh hangat yang selalu Luhan simpan diatas mejanya. Satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah lagi mengomentari hasil pekerjaan Luhan seperti seniornya yang lain. Dan satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah mengajak Luhan untuk bicara, termasuk untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Dalam kata lain, Sehun tidak menganggap Luhan ada.

Pernah beberapa hari lalu Luhan kesulitan dengan laporan yang akan ia buat dan meminta bantuan Sehun, tapi lelaki itu dengan dinginnya memanggil orang lain dan menyuruhnya untuk membantu Luhan. Itu ia lakukan tanpa sekalipun melihat atau menjawab Luhan yang jelas-jelas berdiri didepan mejanya. Sehun acuh.

Menyerahkah Luhan? Jawabannya tidak.

Semenjak Sehun memutuskan untuk menghindarinya, Luhan malah bergerak maju berlawanan dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Ia tak akan menyerah. Tidak setelah ia tahu siapa Sehun dan setelah Sehun tahu tentang perasaannya yang kian menjadi. Luhan tak akan mundur.

Sejauh ini, gadis itu berhasil bersikap ceria dan tetap ramah didepan siapapun. Termasuk para senior wanita yang menggunjingnya, ataupun Sehun yang sama sekali tak pernah menggubrisnya. Luhan hanya berusaha untuk tetap terlihat baik-baik saja, karena hanya itu yang bisa membuatnya optimis menghadapi kenyataan siapa sosok Sehun sebenarnya.

"Kau datang pagi lagi."

Suara lembut itu datang dari balik punggung Luhan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo masuk dari pintu _pantry._

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Luhan ceria.

Wanita bermata bulat itu malah mendengus pelan lalu berdiri disamping Luhan dan membantunya menaruh kantung-kantung teh di masing-masing gelas.

"Wow! Kau tidak bercermin hari ini, Kyung? Wajahmu berantakan sekali."

Kyungsoo mendelik dengan mata lesunya. "Jongin." jawabnya pendek.

Seketika Luhan terkekeh –jelas mengerti maksud jawaban Kyungsoo barusan. "Dia membuatmu begadang?"

"Masih bagus hanya begadang. Semalam dia _on_ sampai pagi dan aku hanya bisa tidur dua jam!"

"Lalu kenapa kau datang ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya Luhan lagi sambil menuangkan air panas hati-hati.

Terdengar keluhan panjang Kyungsoo yang baru saja bersandar ke tembok dengan mata terpejam. Kepalanya terkulai kesamping. "Kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat berangkat, maka Jongin akan menyerangku lagi sampai aku tidak bisa berjalan! Dia selalu begitu tiap kali dapat jadwal mengajar siang!"

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Semua gelas berisi teh manis hangat itu kini sudah siap diantar ke masing-masing meja di ruangannya. Selagi menatanya diatas nampan, ia kembali menimpali ocehan sang teman lama.

"Hasrat pengantin barunya masih berkobar. Dia benar-benar berusaha untuk membuat Kim Jongin atau Do Kyungsoo junior, ya?"

"Yaaaah...begitulah. Mertua dan orang tuaku memang sudah tidak sabar ingin cucu. Maklum, Jongin dan aku kan anak tunggal. Dan aku yang selalu kelimpungan dengan semua usahanya! Bayangkan, Luhan. Pulang bekerja, langsung minta. Bangun tidur, minta juga. Beres memasak sarapan, minta lagi. Belum tiap malam, sebelum tidur. Orang minum obat saja tidak sesering itu! Hhhhh... "

"Wuaaaaah...kedengarannya suamimu itu begitu perkasa, Kyung!"

Pipi Kyungsoo langsung memerah dengan godaan Luhan barusan. Ia baru sadar sudah membeberkan urusan ranjangnya pada orang lain.

"Tahan lama, ya?" ledek Luhan lagi.

"Tak usah dibahas! Sini, biar aku yang mengantar teh-teh itu ke-"

"Eh, jangan!"

Mendapati kening Kyungsoo berkerut curiga, Luhan buru-buru menjelaskan. "Kau perlu memoles wajahmu sedikit dengan _make up,_ Kyung. Aku tak bohong, wajahmu pucat. Jadi biar aku selesaikan teh-teh ini. Oke?"

"Apa mukaku sepucat itu?" Kyungsoo mendadak panik. "Padahal aku sudah memakai _lipstick,_ Lu. Masih tidak kelihatan, ya?"

"Kau yakin Jongin tidak menghapusnya sebelum kau berangkat kerja? Hm?"

Semburat merah muda di pipi Kyungsoo kian terlihat jelas dan membuat Luhan yakin kalau tebakannya barusan tepat sasaran. Tahu rahasianya terbongkar lagi, Kyungsoo langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju toilet diiringi tawa merdu Luhan yang masih diam ditempat.

Tawanya mungkin masih akan berlanjut panjang jika saja wajah tampan itu tidak masuk begitu tiba-tiba tanpa suara. Oh Sehun, ia datang dan menciptakan kesunyian yang kaku. Matanya langsung tertuju pada gelas kosong diatas meja. Ia bahkan melangkah melewati Luhan tanpa perlu menatap apalagi menyapanya.

"Mau bikin kopi?" tanya gadis itu ramah.

Sehun diam selagi menuangkan beberapa sendok kopi hitam tanpa gula ke gelasnya.

"Apa tidak pahit?"

Hening.

"Biar kubuatkan. Nanti aku antar ke mejamu." kata Luhan lagi.

Masih tak ada balasan. Sehun malah cuek mengguyur kopinya dengan air panas dari teko yang tadi Luhan pakai.

"Kau lebih suka kopi, ya? Pantas saja teh buatanku tak pernah kau minum. Besok akan kubuatkan kopi panas untukmu."

Perempuan ini tahu tak akan ada kata yang akan lelaki itu ucapkan meski ia terus bertanya dan menawarkan bantuan. Tapi Luhan tetap tersenyum. Senyum manis yang Sehun acuhkan saat ia keluar _pantry_ lebih dulu bersama segelas kopi pahitnya.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan hendak keluar _pantry_ dengan nampan berisi teh-teh panas di tangan. Tapi belum juga ia berhasil sampai ke pintu, benda bergagang itu sudah lebih dulu menjeblak terbuka dan menampar nampan yang ia bawa.

"AKH!"

Luhan memekik nyaring. Nampan itu terbalik dan membuat teh panas didalam gelas tumpah dan mengenai bagian depan tubuhnya. Cipratannya juga mengenai punggung tangan Luhan yang seketika melepaskan pegangannya pada nampan. Bunyi gelas-gelas membentur lantai pun menjadi bukti kalau benda kristal itu pecah.

"Astaga!" seseorang berseru kaget.

Air mata Luhan sudah merebak. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai tak jauh dari pecahan-pecahan gelas. Kedua punggung tangannya yang terkena air panas seketika memerah. Kemejanya sudah basah, terutama di bagian dada –bagian yang paling banyak terkena siraman air panas.

Dan belum sempat Luhan bertindak, seseorang tahu-tahu membuka kasar kancing-kancing kemejanya dengan agak terburu-buru lalu menempelkan sesuatu yang dingin tepat ke belahan dadanya. Kulit putih mulus itupun memerah, di beberapa bagiannya bahkan sedikit terlihat melepuh dengan warna kecokelatan. Terbayang betapa panas air yang ada didalam cangkir-cangkir teh itu.

"Ssssh..." Luhan mendesis. Matanya yang terpejam mengalirkan sebulir air mata. Ia sudah menggigit bibirnya karena rasa perih yang masih mendera.

Melihat wajah didepannya memerah karena tangis, ternyata membuat orang yang memberikan pertolongan pertama ini bertindak lebih jauh.

Tak hanya menyentuh area dada, orang itu kini beralih membuka seluruh kemeja Luhan lalu menurunkan tali branya dan berniat untuk mengompres bagian kembar itu tanpa penghalang.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kau masih didalam _pantry_."

Luhan tercekat. Ia kenal suara orang ini. Suara yang seminggu terakhir jarang sekali ia dengar dan sekarang bernada bergetar. Suara dari orang yang baru saja ia temui dan tidak menjawab satu pun pertanyaannya.

Suara Sehun. Orang yang membuka kasar pintu _pantry_ dan menyebabkan luka bakar di tubuh Luhan itu kini tengah menatap cemas dengan kening berkeringat. Matanya sibuk mengamati dada Luhan yang masih terbungkus bra dan sedang ia kompresi dengan potongan es. Jelas Sehun bergerak cepat membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebongkah kecil benda dingin itu dari dalam _freezer_.

Tali bra Luhan sudah turun ke lengannya saat tangan Sehun yang lain bergerak ke balik punggung, hendak melepas kaitan bra. Tapi usahanya itu terhenti tiba-tiba.

Saat ia mencondongkan tubuh untuk mencapai punggung Luhan, matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu tatap dengan sepasang mata rusa yang berair. Hanya saja, sendunya tatapan itu tidak menyiratkan rasa sakit dari luka bakar di tubuhnya, melainkan ada rasa lain yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dan membuat Sehun terpaku di tempat.

Dua orang ini membeku meski es di tangan lelaki itu kian mencair. Alirannya turun mengenai perut Luhan dan merembes ke rok satinnya. Sampai akhirnya es tak bersisa dan meninggalkan telapak tangan Sehun menempel di telak di belahan dada Luhan, keduanya tetap tak berkutik.

Layaknya es yang mencair, Luhan juga sedari tadi melelehkan air matanya ke pipi. Ia tetap mendongak, menatap lurus pada tatapan datar Sehun yang merunduk diatasnya. Lelaki itu masih dalam posisi berlutut dengan satu tangan menggantung canggung di kaitan bra Luhan.

"Kau bicara padaku." bisik Luhan lirih. "Kau bicara padaku!" ulangnya lebih keras.

Sehun masih tak bergeming.

"Kau bicara padaku dan..." Luhan menghela nafas. "...kau menyentuhku..." katanya lagi dengan senyum tipis di bibir.

Mungkin Sehun tak mengerti ucapannya, jadi Luhan menundukkan kepala untuk mengamati tangan kanan Sehun yang masih bertengger di tengah-tengah dadanya –menempel rapat. Senyuman itu makin lama makin melebar saat ia menatap Sehun lalu kembali ke dadanya bergantian selama beberapa kali. Luhan seperti tak percaya.

Bukan hanya karena Sehun memang menyentuhnya, tapi juga karena perubahan warna di wajah lelaki tampan itu. Ada semburat merah muda muncul dari bagian pipi merambat sampai ke telinga. Cukup jelas terlihat karena Sehun berkulit putih pucat. Mungkin wajah merah itu sama hangat dengan telapak tangannya sekarang.

"Kau menyentuhku." ulang Luhan bahagia.

Ekspresinya ini tentu tak akan terjadi jika korbannya bukan Luhan. Gadis-gadis lain pasti akan langsung menampar Sehun dan mengumpat kasar begitu tahu bagian tubuhnya di pegang lelaki asing.

"ASTAGA! _SUNBAE_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Yah, mereka pasti akan meneriakkan hal yang sama dengan apa yang barusan Kyungsoo lontarkan. Perempuan itu datang dan langsung memekik kaget begitu melihat kondisi tak senonoh terjadi di dalam _pantry_.

Gelas pecah, Luhan terduduk diam, wajahnya bersimbah air mata, kemejanya terbuka ganjil didepan seorang lelaki yang satu tangannya menempel tepat di payudara Luhan.

"SEHUN _SUNBAE_!"

Pekikkannya yang kedua seperti membuat Sehun kembali ke alam nyata. Ia tersentak kaget lalu buru-buru menarik tangannya dari dada Luhan.

"APA YANG BARU SAJA _SUNBAE_ LAKUKAN PADA LUHAN? _SUNBAE_ BARU SAJA MELAKUKAN PELECEHAN SEKSUAL! TAHU?!" Kyungsoo masih bersungut.

Mata Sehun bergerak bingung. Ia seperti tidak sadar ada dimana dan habis berbuat apa. Sehun linglung.

Kemudian, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata, lelaki ini mendorong pintu keluar dengan kasar dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mendadak geram.

"Oh, Tuhan! Aku tak percaya! Jadi ini kelakuan pegawai teladan?! Kulaporkan _sajangnim_ -"

"Sssh!"

Kyungsoo berhenti berkoar saat mendengar desis nyeri di belakangnya. Ia menoleh horor dan langsung melotot kaget begitu sadar Luhan tengah kesakitan di lantai.

"Luhan! Lu! Kau tak apa? Apa yang sudah- Oh! Oh, astaga! Kulitmu! Dadamu! RUMAH SAKIT!"

.

.

Anggaplah Kyungsoo berlebihan. Ia langsung membawa Luhan dengan mobil kantor ke sebuah klinik tak jauh dari lokasi kantornya berada. Luka bakarnya tidak serius, tapi tetap butuh penanganan dokter. Dibalik kemejanya yang sudah mengering, dokter mengoleskan sebuah krim pada luka Luhan dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak memakai bra selama beberapa hari. Ini dilakukan agar proses penyembuhannya berlangsung cepat.

Alhasil, sejak keluar dari klinik, tubuh Luhan dibungkus dengan jaket _parka_ milik Kyungsoo yang agak kebesaran. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo memang membawa benda itu untuk menutupi area dada Luhan saat mereka pergi ke klinik. Dari ukurannya, pasti _parka_ hitam ini milik sang suami, Kim Jongin yang memang memiliki tubuh jangkung dan agak berisi.

Kyungsoo memang bukan dari kalangan berada, begitu pula dengan Jongin. Mereka pasangan sederhana yang kadang mengeluh tentang kebutuhan hidup. Tapi kepeduliannya pada seorang teman sangat tinggi sampai terkadang membuat Luhan iri.

"Istirahatlah hari ini, nona Lu. Kantor memberimu cuti tiga hari atas insiden-"

"Tak perlu, Kyung. Kau dengar sendiri aku baik-baik saja, kan? Ini cuma luka ringan. Besok juga membaik." elak Luhan.

Dalam perjalanan pulang dari klinik, Kyungsoo ngotot agar Luhan tidak kembali ke kantor dan beristirahat di rumah. Tapi wanita bermata rusa itu juga bersikeras ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. _Alasan klise_.

Karena yang sesungguhnya yang Luhan pertahankan adalah Sehun. Ia ingin menemui pria itu dan mengajaknya bicara. Terlebih ketika teringat wajah merah Sehun saat sadar kalau dirinya sudah menyentuh bagian tubuh dari seorang wanita –lawan jenisnya. Luhan masih sangat terbayang bagaimana meronanya raut muka Sehun yang datar, juga bagaimana kikuknya ia dipergoki oleh Kyungsoo beberapa saat lalu. Pria itu memberikan reaksi sama normalnya dengan lelaki tulen.

" _Ahjussi,_ turunkan aku di lobi dan antarkan dia pulang." kata Kyungsoo pada _driver._

"Kyung!"

"Sssst! Jangan membantah. Ini perintah Sehun _sunbae_. Waktu kau diperiksa, aku menghubunginya untuk meminta maaf. Aahh...aku benar-benar malu karena sudah menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak. Padahal dia yang melakukan pertolongan pertama padamu!" Kyungsoo mendesah.

"Sehun?" tanya Luhan takjub. "Dia yang menyuruhmu-"

Mata Kyungsoo mendelik memotong ucapan Luhan. "Ya. Dia menyuruhku agar kau ambil cuti tiga hari. Kelihatannya dia juga merasa bersalah." katanya.

Luhan melamun. Ketika itu, Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan ucapannya sambil bersandar ke jok mobil dengan tatapan tegas memendam emosi.

"Oh Sehun. Dia memang banyak di puja wanita, tapi bukan berarti bisa seenaknya menyentuh dada orang, kan? Kalau saja yang dia lakukan padamu tadi bukan karena kecelakaan, aku pasti akan menuntutnya! Itu aset berhargamu, Luhan. Aku yakin kau pasti sangat marah sekarang." tanya Kyungsoo.

Mata rusa Luhan mengerjap cepat tiba-tiba.

Marah? Apa wajahnya terlihat marah? Apa Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat senyum tipis Luhan yang kerap mengembang tanpa bisa ia tahan?

Tidak. Gadis itu sama sekali tak marah. Ia justru bahagia karena Sehun baru saja memberinya secercah harapan.

"Oke, Luhan. Aku turun disini. Kembalikan saja jaketku tiga hari kedepan. Selamat beristirahat!"

Luhan masih asik melamun saat Kyungsoo melompat kecil keluar dari mobil yang berhenti dan menutup pintunya keras-keras. Mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung kantor rupanya. Dan gadis yang tubuhnya tertutup jaketkebesaran itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat _driver_ melajukan mobilnya kembali sambil bertanya dimana alamat Luhan berada.

Sejenak berpikir, Luhan lantas menyebutkan sebuah nama tempat.

"Oh! Apa anda bertetangga dengan Sehun? Saya juga pernah mengantarnya kesana. Kalau tidak salah, apartemennya memang ada di daerah sana. Yang banyak gedung-gedungnya, kan?" tanya supir paruh baya itu.

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum manis dan meminta sang supir untuk segera berangkat.

.

.

" _Sunbae,_ aku minta maaf soal-"

"Tak apa. Kembalilah bekerja."

Kata singkat barusan membuat Kyungsoo segera membungkuk sopan didepan meja Sehun dan hendak berputar arah saat seniornya itu bertanya pelan.

"Luhan baik-baik saja?"

Setelah menoleh, Kyungsoo mendapati mata Sehun menatap lurus ke layar monitor yang menyala. " _Sunbae_ bertanya sesuatu?" tanyanya memastikan.

Manik tegas Sehun mengarah ke mata bundarnya. Ia mengerjap sebentar baru kemudian berkata lugas. "Tolong _handle_ pekerjaan Luhan hari ini karena aku harus mengirimkan laporannya nanti malam. Kutunggu sebelum pukul lima. Bisa?"

"Oh." bahu Kyungsoo menegak. "Bisa. Akan saya kerjakan." katanya.

Sehun tersenyum. Sangat manis sampai membuat Kyungsoo buru-buru mengingat siapa suaminya.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo."

" _Sunbae.._ "

Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya. Didepannya, sang junior terlihat ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia tak bertanya dan memutuskan untuk menunggu.

"...Luhan..." Kyungsoo berucap pelan dan tidak menyadari alis Sehun perlahan turun. "..dia baik-baik saja. Saya juga sudah menyuruhnya untuk ambil cuti, seperti apa yang _sunbae_ katakan. Tadi Luhan diantar _driver_ pulang ke rumahnya."

Sehun mengangguk kikuk dengan tatapan kembali mengarah ke layar komputer. Dan masih dengan raut datarnya ia sempat berujar singkat. "Kembalilah bekerja."

Begitu Kyungsoo memutar arah menuju ke mejanya di seberang, Sehun diam-diam mengamati tangan kanannya yang bertengger diatas _keyboard_ komputer. Bagian punggung tangannya itu masih memerah dan agak terasa perih. Memang tak separah Luhan, tapi bagian itu juga sempat terkena cipratan air panas yang tumpah dari nampan. Sehun hanya terlalu panik sampai tidak sadar akan luka di tubuhnya sendiri.

Tapi ia juga tahu, kalau itu tidak seberapa dengan luka milik Luhan, yang sayangnya tak bisa ia obati dengan sebongkah es saja.

Pukul lima kurang sepuluh, Sehun mendapat _e-mail_ dari Kyungsoo berisikan laporan yang tadi ia perintahkan. Dengan cekatan ia segera membalas pesan masuk itu melalui beberapa kata singkat.

 _Terima kasih banyak, Kyungsoo. Kau boleh pulang cepat hari ini. Nikmatilah waktu senggang bersama suamimu di rumah._

"UHUK!"

Sehun mendongak saat mendengar seseorang batuk begitu keras. Itu Kyungsoo. Kelihatannya ia baru membaca pesan yang Sehun kirimkan karena kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, ke arah meja Sehun berada.

Kedua matanya yang sudah bulat itu semakin membesar, wajahnya masam dan terlihat kecewa, tapi Sehun tidak melihatnya. Ia mengira kalau Kyungsoo tengah mencoba berterima kasih diam-diam. Lelaki itu juga malah memberikan senyuman ramah sebelum kembali serius ke monitor.

Ooh...bukan Kyungsoo tidak suka pulang cepat. Ia suka, dan tentu tak akan menolak. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa mengambil waktu tidurnya lebih cepat.

Tapi masalahnya, suami tercinta yang kebetulan berotak mesum itu sedang dalam _mode always on_ dan tidak memandang kapan waktu yang tepat untuk berhubungan. Melihat Kyungsoo 'lengah' sedikit saja langsung serang. Apalagi kalau tahu istrinya pulang cepat. Mereka sudah menikah enam bulan tapi atmosfernya masih seperti pengantin baru.

Sayang, Sehun bukan Luhan yang tahu 'keganasan' ranjang seorang Kim Jongin. Jadi dengan setengah hati, Kyungsoo pulang lebih awal mengikuti arahan Sehun si tangan kanan manajer, dan berharap suaminya belum sampai dirumah. Sebagai guru olahraga, Jongin memang kerap pulang sebelum sore karena tak pernah ada jadwal mengajar selepas pukul empat.

"Jangan terlalu rajin. Manfaatkan waktumu selagi _sajangnim_ tak ada, Oh Sehun."

Senyum menjadi balasan singkat Sehun pada guyonan salah satu rekannya itu. Ruangan sudah nyaris kosong begitu matahari terbenam. Hanya tersisa ia dan beberapa karyawan lain yang mungkin sedang menyelesaikan laporan sebagaimana yang Sehun kerjakan.

Jarak tak menjadikan pekerjaan tertunda. Walau berada di luar kantor, manajer mereka yang terkenal tegas dan galak itu tetap memantau hasil pekerjaan bawahannya. Lee Donghae memang seorang perfeksionis yang sangat profesional. Semua harus tepat waktu, dikirimkan selengkap-lengkapnya melalui _e-mail._

Dan nampaknya Sehun harus berterima kasih lagi pada Kyungsoo. Hasil pekerjaannya bahkan jauh lebih baik dari Luhan, hanya terdapat sedikit kesalahan kecil tapi itu tak masalah. Sehun tak perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk merombak seperti kerjaan juniornya yang lain. Jadi hari itu, ia bisa segera pulang tanpa ada beban.

"Tidak lembur hari ini?"

Sehun menoleh cepat. Ia baru saja keluar dari pintu ruangan. "Oooh...Yoon _ahjussi_! Belum pulang?" tanyanya ramah sambil menyalami tangan si _driver_ kepercayaan orang-orang kantor itu.

Secara jabatan, Sehun jelas lebih tinggi. Tapi dia tetap menganut pada tata krama orang timur dimana yang muda harus lebih sopan pada yang tua. Sehun juga meminta Yoon _ahjussi_ untuk tidak menaruh embel-embel _–ssi_ jika ia ingin menyebutkan namanya. Sehun hanya ingin menciptakan suasana akrab yang tak kaku karena status jabatan. Dan itulah yang ia terapkan pada semua bawahan –alasan lain kenapa sosok Sehun begitu diidolai segala lapisan kalangan.

"Sebentar lagi. Sudah mau pulang? Biar aku antar mumpung mobil kantor menganggur." tawarnya.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku ini bukan bos, tak perlu diantar-antar segala." guyon Sehun.

Keduanya lalu tertawa.

"Oh, ya! Kau tidak bilang kalau Luhan tetanggamu. Tadi aku mengantarnya kesana." kata Yoon _ahjussi._

"Tetangga?"

"Iya. Setelah dari klinik, Luhan minta diantar ke apartemennya. Ternyata dia teman satu gedungmu. Sehun, mumpung kau masih muda dan belum menikah, jadikan ini kesempatan. Tengok Luhan malam ini! Kelihatannya juga dia masih _single._ Luhan itu cantik, cocok denganmu!" pria baya itu berkelakar dengan gaya khas bapak-bapak.

Tapi warna di wajah Sehun perlahan menghilang. Bibir tipisnya sudah terkatup rapat.

" _Wae?_ Ada masalah?"

"..."

" _Aigoo..._ maafkan kelancanganku. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu"

Sehun terkesiap melihat pria yang ia anggap seperti pamannya sendiri itu membungkuk sopan padanya.

" _Ahjussi,_ tak ada apa-apa. Jangan seperti ini. Kalau anda membungkuk, maka aku akan bersujud."

Yoon _ahjussi_ lantas berdiri tegap lagi. "Maafkan. Kalau sudah mengobrol denganmu, rasanya seperti dengan keponakan sendiri."

Sehun tersenyum. "Maka anggaplah demikian. Aku juga minta maaf tidak bisa menemani anda mengobrol lama disini. Aku pamit pulang duluan. Selamat malam, Yoon _ahjussi_!" jawab Sehun buru-buru lalu berlari ke pintu keluar.

Yoon _ahjussi_ membalas dengan senyum ramah dan tepukan ringan di bahu.

Keluar gedung, Sehun berulang kali mengecek arloji hitamnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat. Itu berarti sudah enam jam lebih Luhan menunggu di apartemennya. Yah, itu kalau benar yang Luhan lakukan hanya menunggu. Tapi apa jadinya kalau perempuan itu nekat bertanya pada petugas di lobi soal lantai dan nomor kamar Sehun tinggal?

Memang informasi seperti itu pasti tak akan diberikan, tapi segala sesuatu bisa terjadi mengingat sikap Luhan kini berubah keras kepala terhadapnya.

Yang Sehun tuju pertama kali saat sampai di gedung apartemennya adalah meja lobi. Wajahnya makin berubah panik saat ia bertanya cepat pada petugas disana. "Apa ada perempuan yang menanyakan kamarku?!"

Petugas perempuan itu terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepala. "Tak ada, tuan. Tidak ada perempuan yang menanyakan kamar anda."

"Jadi tak ada yang mencarinya?" tegas Sehun.

"Tidak ada. Apa anda sedang menunggu tamu?"

Sehun diam mengatur nafas sambil mengamati raut wajah petugas lobi didepannya. Ia tersenyum ramah dan tidak terlihat bohong. Oh, bahkan saking paniknya Sehun sudah berburuk sangka pada petugas yang tak tahu apa-apa ini.

"Terima kasih."

"Ah, sebentar tuan Oh Sehun." sanggahan petugas itu mencegah kaki Sehun untuk melangkah. "Perempuan yang mencari kamar anda memang tidak ada. Tapi kalau perempuan yang menitipkan memo, ada. Dia datang sebelum jam makan siang dan memberikan ini untuk anda." tambahnya sambil menaruh sbuah kertas ukuran kecil diatas meja lobi setinggi dada.

Mata Sehun menatap lurus ke secarik kertas yang dilipat sangat rapi itu. Belum disentuh, ia terlebih dulu menilik tegas wajah si petugas.

"Saya tidak membacanya sama sekali. Sudah menjadi tugas kami untuk menjaga privasi pemiliknya, tuan." katanya, mengerti maksud tatapan Sehun.

"Terima kasih." kata Sehun lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Baru ketika sampai di dalam _lift,_ ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dengan gusar dan hanya mendapati deretan angka-angka acak disana. Nomor _handphone._ Sudah jelas milik siapa.

Awalnya Sehun ragu, tapi begitu ingat insiden air panas hari ini, ia merogoh saku celana dan mengkopi angka-angka itu disana. Sehun hanya penasaran kemana Luhan pergi dan menunggu selama enam jam kalau memang ia mengarah kesini.

Dua kali nada sambung berbunyi, yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah lirih suara seorang perempuan.

" _Yeobeoseyo?"_

"Kau dimana?"

" _..."_

"Ini aku. Sehun."

Ada lenguhan kecil yang Sehun artikan sebagai senyum Luhan di seberang.

" _Kau menghubungiku?"_ tanyanya masih dalam suara lirih.

Sehun diam.

" _Kau menghubungiku, artinya kau mencariku. Kau peduli padaku."_

"Luhan, dimana-"

" _Atap."_ potongnya lugas. _"Pergilah ke lantai paling atas apartemenmu. Aku disini."_

Sambungan pun mati menyisakan seulas wajah pias Sehun lagi. Ia bahkan tak sadar jarinya menekan nomor paling tinggi yang ada didalam _lift._ Pikirannya semrawut tertuju pada satu-satunya sosok yang masih saja 'mengganggu' kehidupan pribadinya.

Dia, wanita yang berdiri tegar dibalik pembatas beton dengan balutan jaket _parka_ hitam dan rok span selututnya, memunggungi Sehun yang melangkah pelan di belakang. Hembusan angin malam di bangunan tinggi ini terasa cukup kencang sampai untaian rambut ikal Luhan berkibar dibuatnya.

Ia mungkin mendengar langkah Sehun. Tubuhnya berputar menghadap telak sosok tegap yang kini berdiri didepannya. Tapi terbalik dengan wajah dingin Sehun, Luhan malah tersenyum. Sendu dan manis walau mungkin ia sudah berdiri sejak matahari berada di puncak sampai terbenam di ufuk barat.

"Kau datang." lirihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Menunggumu."

Sehun mendengus kasar sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasinya. "Kelihatannya kau suka dengan tempat-tempat tinggi." sindirnya.

Giliran Luhan yang mendengus kecil. Ia balik badan lagi dan kembali memunggungi Sehun. "Kau perlu keberanian untuk menghadapi ketakutanmu. Kau perlu menghadapi apa yang kau benci." katanya tegas.

Sehun diam. Agak sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Luhan barusan.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke belakang. "Aku benci ketinggian, Sehun. Sangat." katanya. "Tapi bukan berarti aku tak bisa melawan kebencianku, kan?"

Lagi, Sehun terhenyak ditempat. Kali ini sadar kalau Luhan sedang menyindirnya. "Lukamu bagaimana?" ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Itu yang Sehun harapkan –Luhan teralihkan. Tapi nyatanya pertanyaan barusan justru membuat Luhan membuka jalur pembahasan baru yang tidak terduga.

Dalam posisi tubuh saling berhadapan, perempuan ini menarik _zip_ jaket _parka_ milik suami temannya itu, lalu dengan cepat membuka kancing-kancing kemeja dibaliknya. Sangat cepat sampai Sehun tak bisa mencegahnya untuk berhenti.

Luhan sudah membuka keseluruhan kancing kemejanya dan membuat gundukan daging putih kenyal itu menyembul tanpa perlindungan. Luhan tak memakai bra sesuai anjuran dokter. Di bagian tengah yang berbelah, masih ada ruam merah dengan sedikit luka bakar melepuh.

"Kenapa tidak kau lihat sendiri? Apa ini sudah membaik? Hm?"

"Luhan!"

"Sentuh saja, Sehun! Pastikan kalau aku ini baik-baik saja! Sentuh dengan tanganmu sendiri!" suara Luhan ikut meninggi. Wajahnya sama merah dengan dadanya sekarang. Matanya pun berkilat karena tangis. "AKU SUDAH SEPERTI INI DAN KAU MASIH TAK BISA MELIHATKU?! SENTUH AKU! RASAKAN AKU! HADAPI APA YANG KAU BENCI! JANGAN PURA-PURA BERPALING DARI APA YANG KAU RASAKAN! AKU TAHU KAU BISA KEMBALI! AKU TAHU KAU BISA NORMAL, SEHMMMPPPT-"

Kata-kata Luhan menghilang, terbenam bibir Sehun yang membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman panas. Jauh lebih panas dari apa yang pernah Luhan lihat di diskotik itu.

Lima detik Luhan terdiam, mencoba menerima rangsangan yang hadir. Tindakan Sehun tentu diluar dugaannya. Ketika Luhan mengira akan mendapatkan penolakan dan makian, lelaki itu justru menariknya, menerimanya, menyambutnya dengan pagutan dalam.

Sehun bahkan sangat ahli memainkan lidahnya. Kepalanya kerap bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri bergantian selagi satu tangan menekan tengkuk Luhan dan tangan lain bergerilya di payudara gadis itu.

Ya, saat ini Sehun tengah menyentuhnya kembali.

Berulang kali ia mengusap, memijat dan menekan benda kembar itu dengan agak kasar, seperti terburu-buru. Tapi biarpun demikian, ia berhasil membuat gadis rapuh didepannya ini meloloskan desahannya yang teredam. Terutama ketika Sehun mencubit pelan benda kecil menonjol disana. Luhan akan langsung meremas lengan berototnya sambil mengerang hebat.

Gadis itu bahkan berjinjit diatas _stiletto_ hitamnya demi menggapai tautan sang lelaki. Hasratnya perlahan meninggi.

Sungguh Luhan sangat menikmati setiap sentuhan Sehun meski jauh dari kata lembut. Luhan terlanjur dibuat mabuk kepayang padahal Sehun hanya mencium dan menyentuh dadanya. Memang bukan ciuman pertama, tapi Sehun adalah pria pertama yang melakukan hal sejauh itu pada dada Luhan, aset yang Kyungsoo bilang berharga dan juga sangat Luhan jaga.

Tubuh gadis ini merinding. Setengah karena dingin, setengah karena nikmat. Luhan semakin sengaja merapatkan pinggangnya ke pinggang Sehun. Mencoba mencari tahu apakah benda jantan yang terpusat disana bereaksi.

Ia semakin melekat ke tubuh Sehun. Tapi...datar. Luhan tidak merasa ada keganjilan di bawah sana. Benda yang terbungkus kain itu tidur. Sehun tidak terangsang seperti Luhan.

Gadis itu tak menyerah. Semakin lama mereka berciuman, Luhan semakin menuntut dan mendominasi bibir Sehun. Rasanya manis, kenyal, lembab dan membuatnya ketagihan. Belum lagi aroma maskulin yang tercium kuat di hidungnya, sanggup menutupi alam sadar.

"Sehun-ah..."

Saat Sehun melepaskan bibirnya untuk mengambil nafas, Luhan melenguh memuja namanya dengan tatapan sayu. Lelaki itu lantas memagut kembali bibir ranum Luhan yang basah dalam-dalam dan langsung mendapat balasan rakusnya.

Ciuman panas mereka berlangsung panjang sampai Luhan tak sadar kalau tangan Sehun sudah tidak terasa lagi di dadanya. Pria itu bahkan sudah memasang kembali kancing-kancing kemeja Luhan.

Paru-paru mereka segera terisi pasokan oksigen tepat setelah Sehun akhirnya melepaskan tautan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan mereka. Keningnya menempel ke kening Luhan, membuat mata mereka beradu tatap dalam jarak dekat. Pancaran manik rusa itu sudah melembut berkabut nafsu, sangat terbalik dengan mata Sehun yang malah menegas.

Jemari halus Luhan merambat naik dari lengan berotot Sehun ke rahangnya. Bibir yang tadinya berpoles _lipstick_ itu kini terlihat merah alami dan tengah melengkung indah. Air mata di pelupuknya menghilang, digantikan sinar bahagia yang tak terlukiskan oleh kata-kata.

Luhan masih serasa di alam mimpi. Ia menikmati diri menjelajahi wajah tampan sang lelaki pujaan dalam diam. Senyumnya melebar kala melihat bibir tipis Sehun membengkak. Kebahagiaannya bertambah begitu sadar bahwa orang yang membuat bibir Sehun berakhir demikian adalah dirinya.

"Luhan."

Oh, suara dalam Sehun malah semakin menenggelamkannya. Tapi Luhan masih sadar dan berbisik membalas. "Ya?"

Sejenak Sehun menatap ke arah bibir Luhan lalu mengecupnya sekilas. Perlakuan kecilnya ini membuat si gadis terkikik.

"Ini yang kau mau?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengangguk manja. Tangannya menggelayut di sekeliling leher Sehun.

"Kau mau menuruti apa mauku juga, kan?" lelaki itu bertanya lagi.

Saat Luhan masih mengernyitkan kening karena bingung, Sehun malah mengucapkan jawabannya sendiri. "Jauhi aku."

Senyum lebar Luhan luntur tiba-tiba.

"Aku bukan sedang memberimu harapan. Aku sedang memberimu penegasan."

Melihat perubahan di wajah lawannya, pria tampan itu lantas menjauhkan kening tanpa melepas tatapannya dari mata Luhan.

"Kau minta aku membalas ciumanmu, kan? Kau juga minta aku menyentuhmu? Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kau mau. Aku tidak membenci diriku, dan aku tidak membencimu. Jadi aku tak perlu menghadapi apa-apa seperti kau menghadapi fobiamu. Inilah aku, Luhan. Kau harus terima itu! Tolong, berhenti dan mengerti."

Luhan memucat. Rona kebahagiaan yang sempat terlihat itu sudah menguar terbawa angin malam. Ia mencoba mencari sebuah kebohongan dari ucapan Sehun melalui mimik mukanya. Tapi tak berhasil, karena Sehun benar-benar menatapnya nyalang seolah menegaskan kalau semua kata-katanya nyata tanpa dusta.

Semua sentuhan Sehun malam ini rupanya hanya karena keterpaksaan semata. Bukan dari dasar lubuk hatinya ingin 'mengenal' wanita, sang lawan jenis yang selama ini ia hindari.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya aku meminta..." katanya lagi. "...menjauhlah dariku. Ini batasmu. Biarkan aku dengan duniaku sendiri. Aku tak mau terlalu jauh mengecewakanmu."

Aliran hangat akhirnya turun ke kedua pipi Luhan yang memerah.

"Jangan pernah lagi..." ucap Sehun sembari mengambil jarak. "...bertindak seperti wanita murahan...bahkan didepan lelaki yang tak bisa melihatmu."

Final. Luhan terhenyak.

Kalimat yang diucapkan pelan dengan penuh penekanan barusan adalah tanda akhir dari perjuangannya. Penegasan kalau usahanya berakhir kosong. Luhan gagal.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CALM DOWN.**

 **Mungkin masih ada yg kesal dengan keras kepalanya Sehun dan Luhan disini?**

 **Calm down.**

 **Saya janji ini happy ending kan? Jadi, mari kita bertemu di chapter depan!**

 **Keluarin unek-uneknya di kotak review aja yaa~**

 **Thank you, readernim!**


	4. Change

**A Way**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **~ Change ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Wanita murahan?_

Pantaskah Sehun menyebutnya demikian ketika Luhan meninggalkan harga dirinya sendiri demi kebaikan Sehun?

Orang awam tentu akan melihat dari sisi yang sama, tapi siapapun yang paham posisi Luhan, tentu mengerti kalau mencintai seseorang dibutuhkan sebuah pengorbanan, yang mana terkadang di salah artikan dan berakhir berantakan. Nampaknya Luhan juga perlu menggaris bawahi tujuannya ini.

 _Kalau ia_ _hanya ingin tahu apakah Sehun masih memiliki reaksi terhadap lawan jenisnya atau tidak_. _Bukan menjelma menjadi seorang_ slut _yang rela tubuhnya dijamah sembarangan._

Bukan. Bukan itu tujuan Luhan!

Tapi sayang, Sehun terlanjur menganggapnya demikian. Dia berhasil membuat Luhan merasakan sakitnya ditolak, diremehkan dan dilecehkan. Rasanya seperti dijatuhkan dari _roller coaster_ dengan ketinggian sekian ribu kaki. Sehun juga sukses menggali lubang kecewa yang sudah menganga itu menjadi semakin lebar. Dan Luhan, sudah tak ingin lagi menemukan cara untuk menutupinya.

Sehun benar. Ini batasnya.

Sakit hati? Tentu.

Tapi tiga hari rasanya cukup bagi air mata Luhan untuk mengering. Menangis tak akan mengubah keadaan, dan menghindar juga bukan solusi.

Ia harus bersikap layaknya luka bakar yang mengering di dadanya itu. Lambat tapi pasti, luka disana akan sembuh juga meski nantinya meninggalkan bekas.

Kalau memang Sehun tak bisa, maka Luhan akan membiarkan orang lain yang melihatnya. Melihat siapa ia yang adalah seorang wanita tanpa embel-embel murahan. Luhan tak mau terpuruk sampai harus memutar balik jalan hidupnya sendiri. Ia hanya perlu membenahi diri, berubah menjadi seseorang yang terlihat baik secara sifat maupun sikap.

Luhan memang bukan tipe wanita kantoran yang gemar berdandan. Tapi kali ini, sebelum kembali ke meja kantor, gadis berparas cantik itu memoles wajahnya terlebih dahulu didepan cermin. Kelopak matanya memang masih terlihat bengkak dan Luhan yakin Kyungsoo akan memberondonginya kalau sampai ia melihat. Maka, dengan sedikit membubuhkan _eyeliner_ dan ulasan _eyeshadow_ senatural mungkin, Luhan menaruh kacamata _non minus_ berbingkai hitam sebagai aksesoris tambahan –setidaknya itu agak menutupi area matanya.

Bibir ranum yang sudah berwarna _pink_ alami itu hanya diberi sapuan _lipgloss_ satu kali. Luhan hanya perlu krim pelindung wajah tanpa harus memakai bedak di kulit putihnya. Dua kali usapan kuas _blush on_ di pipi, maka selesailah.

Ia berdiri mematut didepan cermin. Didalam blazer cokelatnya, Luhan memakai blus warna gading dan rok span _silver_ selutut. _Stiletto_ senada dengan blusnya pun menghiasi sepasang kaki jenjang itu.

Satu perubahan cukup berani yang ia lakukan adalah penampilan rambut barunya.

Luhan memotong rambut panjang berwarna cokelatnya sedikit diatas bahu. Tak hanya itu, ia juga mewarnai mahkota berharga setiap kaum wanita ini dengan warna hitam legam. Kini rambutnya tak lagi ikal, melainkan lurus natural tak berponi. Ia menyelipkan bagian rambut sebelah kanannya ke belakang telinga. Potongan ini membuat wajahnya terlihat manis dan dewasa.

Gadis itu tersenyum ke arah bayangannya sendiri. Senyum alami dan terlihat normal seperti biasa tanpa ada lagi aura muram, sedih atau sisa-sisa tangisan semalam.

Ia puas. Bahkan hati kecilnya pun ikut berkata kalau perempuan didepan cermin ini cantik.

Ya, Luhan. Buktikan pada lelaki itu kalau kau bernilai _mahal_.

Keyakinan membuat Luhan percaya diri. Dan kepercayaan diri membuat auranya terpancar.

"Selamat pagi, Yoon _ahjussi_!"

Supir pribadi di kantor itu menoleh cepat. Ia baru saja keluar dari mobil yang terparkir didepan gedung, dan bukannya menjawab, lelaki paruh baya ini malah terpana.

"Aku Luhan, _ahjussi._ Yang kemarin _ahjussi_ antarkan ke klinik." kata Luhan ramah.

Wajah Yoon _ahjussi_ berubah. Ia nampak ingat siapa perempuan cantik nan elegan yang menyapanya ini. "Luhan!" serunya. "Saya pikir _sajangnim_ merekrut sekretaris baru disini." tambahnya.

Luhan hanya tertawa sopan. Sadar kalau kacamata yang ia pakai memberi kesan cerdas di wajahnya.

Setelah membungkuk pada Yoon _ahjussi,_ gadis itu melenggang masuk ke dalam gedung sambil menenteng jaket _parka_ milik Kyungsoo dan tas kerja di satu tangan. Rasa percaya dirinya meningkat. Pasalnya, bukan hanya sang _driver_ yang terpana, bagian resepsionis, beberapa staf kantor, keamanan hingga _office boy_ yang kebetulan berpapasan pun menatapnya tak berkedip. Luhan sendiri hanya membalas dengan senyum santai.

Dari pintu masuk, ia terus melangkah lurus sampai ke ujung dimana ruangannya berada. Luhan datang di waktu yang normal karena disana sudah ada beberapa karyawan yang hadir. Awalnya mereka memberikan reaksi yang sama dengan Yoon _ahjussi,_ tapi begitu Luhan menyapa, mereka kompak menyerukan namanya.

"Kupikir ada anak magang baru!" sahut senior pria.

Luhan tersenyum sopan.

"Apa ini efek tersiram air panas kemarin?! Rambutmu rusak gara-gara itu?!" satu senior wanita yang kebetulan suka mencibir Luhan ikut bersuara. Matanya mendelik dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ck! Jangan begitu, Kwon Yuri. Terima sajalah kalau Luhan ini lebih cantik darimu. Hahahaaa..." timpal yang lain.

Yuri, yang terkejut dan kesal, hanya mendengus keras lalu pergi keluar ruangan. Luhan sempat membungkuk sopan padanya.

"Tak usah dihiraukan. Aku yakin kau sendiri juga sudah tidak aneh dengan kelakuan senior-seniormu disini."

Luhan hanya tersenyum pada ucapan senior yang memujinya tadi. Ia lalu melangkah ke mejanya dan diam-diam menengok cermin didalam laci –hanya ingin memastikan kalau _make-up_ nya hari ini tidak tebal, mengingat reaksi Yuri barusan begitu sewot.

"Bukan dandananmu yang membuat kami semua hampir tak mengenali."

Luhan mendongak. "Chanyeol _sunbae_!"

Dari sampingnya, Chanyeol sang senior pria yang tadi menertawakan Yuri, datang dan menaruh beberapa lembar dokumen ke atas meja Luhan. "Ini berkas pekerjaanmu waktu kau tidak masuk kemarin. Harusnya Kyungsoo yang meng _handle,_ tapi sudah dua hari juga dia berhalangan hadir. Katanya sedang tak enak badan."

"Ah, _ne._ Akan langsung saya kerjakan."

Chanyeol menepuk bahu Luhan sekali. "Aku tak punya maksud apa-apa mengatakan ini. Tapi...kurasa ada yang berbeda denganmu, Luhan. Bukan karena rambut barumu, walau memang aku terkejut melihatnya. Itu cocok untukmu. Kau benar-benar terlihat...lain. Yah, itu menurut pandanganku."

"Apa _make up_ saya terlalu tebal?"

Pria bertelinga lebar itu tertawa. "Sudah kubilang, bukan masalah dandananmu. Entahlah! Aku melihatmu tak seperti Luhan yang biasa. Auramu lain. Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Luhan diam.

 _Jatuh cinta? Yang benar itu patah hati!_

"Ah, sudahlah! Kalau terlalu lama dibahas, nanti akan menimbulkan gosip yang tidak-tidak diantara kita. Yang jelas, kau berbeda. Pertahankan senyum itu. Aku suka. Selamat bekerja!" Chanyeol menepuk lagi bahu Luhan baru kemudian melangkah pergi.

Sampai tubuh tinggi sang senior menghilang di balik mejanya, Luhan masih termangu diam. Otaknya menelaah semua ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Dia bilang, Luhan berbeda. Dia bilang Luhan memiliki aura lain. Dan dia juga mengatakan kalau dirinya secara pribadi suka akan senyum Luhan. Apa itu artinya Chanyeol...berhasil 'melihat' Luhan sebagai wanita?

Luhan berhasil?

Orang lain bereaksi pada perubahannya?

Asumsi Luhan ini betul, kan?

Dia memilih untuk bangkit dari rasa kecewa dan merubah diri melalui penampilan agar orang lain bisa melihatnya. Itu tujuannya dan itulah Luhan yang sekarang!

Gadis ini baru tersentak sadar dari lamunan saat pesan _messenger_ muncul di layar komputer. Itu adalah aplikasi _chat_ khusus yang dibuat untuk karyawan didalam ruangan ini agar mereka bisa berinteraksi tanpa mengganggu yang lain.

 _ **Park Chanyeol:**_ _Jangan melamun. Cepat kerjakan agar kau tak perlu lembur ^^_

Luhan mengedip beberapa kali. Biasanya yang selalu mengajaknya _chatting_ adalah Kyungsoo. Tapi kali ini Chanyeol –si senior yang mengobrol hanya sekedar sapaan atau kerjaan– mengiriminya pesan lengkap dengan sebuah emotic senyum?

Luhan membalas hanya dengan dua kata. _'Ne, sunbaenim.'_

Kotak _pop up_ itu muncul lagi.

 _ **Park Chanyeol:**_ _Chanyeol. Cukup Chanyeol. Atau kau mau menambahkan_ oppa _dibelakangnya? Kkkkk... Kita seumuran, Luhan. Jangan terlalu sungkan padaku._

Kening Luhan makin berkerut. Apakah seniornya ini salah makan sesuatu karena tiba-tiba mengakrabkan diri?

Lagi, Luhan membalas dengan dua kata. _'Ne, Chanyeol.'_

Ada balasan lagi. Kelihatannya Chanyeol punya kemampuan mengetik super cepat.

 _ **Park Chanyeol:**_ _Tidak jadi menambahkan_ oppa? :(

Mulut Luhan menganga dibuatnya. Belum juga ia membalas, Chanyeol sudah mengirimnya pesan lagi.

 _ **Park Chanyeol:**_ _Aku bergurau, Luhan. Hahaha... Kalau sudah selesai, langsung kirim saja laporanmu ke_ e-mail _Sehun. Seperti biasa, dia yang akan memeriksanya sebelum dikirim ke pusat_. _Selamat bekerja!_ Fighting! _Ah, sekali lagi. Aku suka kau yang baru ;)_

Tidak semua kata itu masuk ke dalam otak Luhan. Perempuan ini malah terfokus ada satu nama disana.

Sehun.

Luhan lupa kalau hari ini ia akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

Sambil berpura-pura mengambil pulpen yang jatuh, ia sempat melirik ke arah meja Sehun yang masih kosong tak berpenghuni.

Begitu Luhan berbalik menatap komputernya sendiri, ada pesan masuk lagi muncul di layar.

 _ **Park Chanyeol:**_ _Sehun baru saja terbang ke Malibu atas perintah_ sajangnim. _Kalau ada kesulitan, bertanyalah padaku. Jangan sungkan ya, Luhan ^^_

.

.

Ia berhasil mengerjakan semua pekerjaan tepat waktu tanpa lembur. Tapi begitu keluar dari kantor, Luhan tidak langsung pulang ke flatnya, melainkan menuju ke suatu tempat. Di tangannya sudah tersampir jaket _parka_ dan sekantung buah jeruk segar yang tadi sempat ia beli di mini market.

Sudah lebih dari tiga kali juga ia mengetuk pintu kayu bercat pudar itu sampai akhirnya seraut wajah tampan muncul menatapnya heran.

"Hai. Apa kabar?" sapa Luhan.

Pria didepannya itu masih saja meniliknya dari atas sampai bawah. Luhan lantas mendesah sebal.

"Lama tak bertemu membuatmu lupa padaku, tuan Kim Jongin? Aku Luhan. Rekan kerja istrimu, Do Kyungsoo."

Mulut Jongin membulat. "Astaga!" serunya. "Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihatmu! Masuklah, Luhan!"

Luhan tertawa pelan. Ia memang baru beberapa kali bertemu dengan suami dari temannya ini. Jadi tak heran kalau Jongin sampai tidak mengenalinya, apalagi sekarang ketika (kata orang) Luhan terlihat berbeda.

"Seingatku, terakhir kali kita bertemu rambutmu tidak sependek ini. Kupikir mantan pacarku yang datang. Tapi aku ingat kalau aku tak punya mantan pacar secantik dirimu." kelakar Jongin membuat Luhan terkekeh kembali.

"Jadi semua mantan pacarmu tidak cantik?" tanyanya.

"Tidak semuanya, karena enam bulan lalu aku menikahi mantan pacarku yang terbaik. Kyungsoo."

Senyum tulus Jongin menular pada Luhan yang mengangguk setuju. "Yah, kau menikahi wanita yang tepat." katanya.

Jongin berdecak bangga.

Rumah kontrakan ini tidak besar. Hanya berupa ruang depan, ruang keluarga, dapur, satu kamar mandi dan satu kamar tidur. Semuanya di sekat tembok.

Jongin adalah lelaki yang supel dan ramah. Itulah yang menyebabkan Luhan tidak canggung walau mereka hanya beberapa kali bertemu. Pria berkulit agak gelap itu sudah mempersilakannya untuk duduk di sofa tua depan televisi ketika Kyungsoo keluar dari pintu kamar di sudut ruangan dan langsung memekik riang. Dua wanita itu kemudian saling bertukar pelukan.

"Kalian seperti tidak bertemu berbulan-bulan saja." kata Jongin.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya senang karena Luhan akhirnya datang ke rumah kita, Jongin! Sejak menikah aku tak punya kesempatan untuk mengundangnya. Jadi, Luhan, selamat datang dirumahku. Maaf, agak sedikit berantakan. Aku belum sempat merapikannya." Kyungsoo berucap ceria.

Wajahnya pucat tapi binar di kedua mata bulatnya begitu cerah. Senyumnya juga lebar.

"Duduklah. Biar aku buatkan minum untukmu." tawar Jongin.

Luhan mengucapkan kata terima kasih sambil memberikan kantung jeruknya pada Jongin.

"Kau tidak tersasar, kan? Rumahku tertutup rumah-rumah lain dan perlu masuk ke jalan-jalan kecil. Kau pasti kesulitan."

Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo langsung memberondonginya. Kalau saja intonasi suaranya tidak ceria dan ia tak tersenyum, Luhan pasti akan merasa simpati pada ucapannya yang barusan. Kyungsoo memang pernah bercerita kalau setelah menikah, ia dan Jongin tengah menabung untuk membeli rumah. Jadi sampai hal itu terwujud, keduanya tetap bertahan menetap dibawah atap bangunan kecil ini.

Tapi inilah keistimewaan Kyungsoo. Dia menerima keadaannya yang kadang tak lebih dari cukup itu dengan tidak mengeluh atau memperlihatkannya didepan orang lain. Kyungsoo dan Jongin satu dari sekian pasangan yang tahu apa artinya bersyukur.

Caranya menyampaikan kalau ia hanya mengontrak di sebuah rumah kecil yang terletak di kawasan terpencil, justru membuat Luhan iri. Kesederhanaan yang Kyungsoo tampilkan malah membuat Luhan semakin menghormatinya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sanggup terlihat 'wah' dengan cara mereka.

"Sulit, tapi aku tidak sampai tersasar. Sepertinya nama Kim Jongin punya pengaruh besar didaerah ini." jawab Luhan.

Kyungsoo mendengus kecil. "Para tetangga disini tak percaya kalau Jongin adalah seorang guru olah raga. Mereka yakin Jongin adalah anak konglomerat yang sedang menyamar karena tidak mau dijodohkan dan malah kawin lari denganku! Itu gara-gara Jongin punya wajah tampan seperti idola di TV! Ck! Dasar, ibu-ibu pecinta drama!"

Luhan spontan tertawa puas.

"Apa kau melihat ada garis keturunan konglomerat di wajahnya? Drama macam apa yang meracuni pikiran ibu-ibu itu?! Jangankan menyamar. Memakai dasi untuk rapat sekolah saja masih harus dibantu!" Kyungsoo masih bersungut kesal.

"Jangan begitu, sayang. Kau tahu rasa cintaku sangat kaya untukmu. Dan aku tak perlu status konglomerat untuk itu." Jongin muncul dari arah dapur bersama segelas teh hangat.

Masih terkikik, Luhan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke udara.

Setelah menaruh cangkir diatas meja, Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo lalu mengecup pelipisnya sekilas sambil berbisik keras, _"I love you."_

Mungkin Kyungsoo merasa malu, bangga sekaligus terharu dengan perlakuan kecil suaminya ini. Belum lagi ia melakukannya didepan Luhan, orang lain yang menonton dalam diam tapi tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian benar-benar sukses membuatku iri!" katanya.

Jongin tersenyum sebentar lalu duduk di seberang. "Cepatlah menyusul! Kau tidak berminat jadi perawan tua, kan?"

Kyungsoo melotot padanya sementara Luhan menggeleng sambil tertawa lagi. "Jadi, sakit apa kau sampai dua hari tak masuk kerja? Bukan karena harus melayani suamimu yang sangat doyan 'itu' kan?" gantian Luhan yang meledek.

Wajah Kyungsoo semakin masam. Tapi Jongin menjawab cepat dari seberang.

"Sekarang akulah yang harus melayaninya. Pelayanan ekslusif selama sembilan bulan ke depan."

Kening Luhan berkerut. Dan belum juga ia berhasil menelaah, Jongin sudah tersenyum bangga didepannya seraya berkata lugas. "Kyungsoo hamil. Tiga minggu."

Dari sampingnya, Luhan melihat Kyungsoo menunduk malu sambil mengusap perut ratanya diam-diam.

"Kau...serius?! Hamil?!" pekik Luhan.

Rekannya itu mengangguk satu kali. "Aku mual parah dua hari kemarin. Dan ketika kuperiksakan, ternyata aku sudah hamil tiga minggu."

"Ooooh...Kyungsoo-ya! Selamaaaaat! Aku senang sekali mendengarnya!" Luhan meraih Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukan erat dengan mata agak berair. "Akhirnya usaha keras Jongin berhasil! Kau tak boleh kurang tidur lagi sekarang!"

"Tak akan. Aku tak akan membuatnya kurang tidur lagi. Yang kemarin itu murni karena aku tak bisa menahan diri melihat istriku sendiri. _Mianhae, yeobo._ "

Kyungsoo hanya mendesis sebal karena malu. Tapi ia tak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya.

"Aku tak akan mengganggu kalian. Jadi, silakan nikmati waktumu disini, Luhan." Jongin undur diri dan masuk ke dalam kamar setelah mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Pemandangan romantis ini lagi-lagi membuat Luhan terenyuh iri.

"Dimana kau menemukan pria sepertinya, Kyung? Kalau ada, bisa kirimkan satu untukku?" candanya.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan. Tapi Kim Jongin itu _limited edition_ dan hanya ada satu di dunia."

Dua wanita ini saling tertawa kompak bersama.

"Jadi kau kesini untuk menjengukku?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Hm. Chanyeolbilang kau tak masuk dua hari."

"Oh, aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Bagaimana dengan lukamu? Aku bahkan tidak menengokmu setelah dari klinik."

"Baik, Kyung. Setidaknya aku sudah bisa memakai bra." Luhan lalu tertawa kecil.

"Hei!" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berseru. Ia merengut menatap Luhan yang keheranan. "Ada yang beda denganmu." katanya, terlambat menyadari.

"Ck! Aku sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit disini dan kau baru melihatnya? Keterlaluan." Luhan mendelik. "Bagaimana? Apa model ini cocok untukku? Hm?" tanyanya sambil mengatur rambut barunya.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia malah melepas bingkai kacamata dari wajah Luhan dan menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan mimik serius. Sadar reaksi temannya tak sesuai harapan, Luhan lantas mendengus kecil.

"Oke. Aku pakai sedikit _make up._ Jadi jangan melihatku dengan tatapan aneh begitu, Kyung. Aku tahu kau tak akan memberikan reaksi seperti orang-orang di kantor."

"Bukan itu. Kau menyembunyikan mata sembabmu dengan benda ini, kan? Aku cukup mengenalmu, Luhan. Dan aku tahu itu."

Seperti pencuri yang kepergok sedang beraksi, Luhan hanya bisa terdiam kaku.

"Kenapa, Lu? Sesuatu terjadi?"

Luhan jengah, tapi sedetik kemudian ia memberi Kyungsoo senyum tipis.

"Apa ini soal...dia?"

"Dia? Dia siapa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu aku tak tahu siapa dia. Tapi kau mengerti siapa yang ku maksud." tandas Kyungsoo resmi membuat Luhan akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku bukan obatnya, Kyung. Dia bahkan tak punya keinginan untuk sembuh. Jadi untuk apa aku teruskan?" lirih Luhan.

"Tak apa. Semuanya butuh proses, Lu. Tetap disisi-"

"Aku tak bisa tetap disisinya. Dia terlanjur membenciku. Aku gagal, Kyung." walau sendu, Luhan tetap berusaha tersenyum miris.

Kyungsoo tahu kalau Luhan tengah mencoba tegar dengan tidak menangis didepannya lagi. Dan sebagai bentuk dukungan pada sahabat yang baru patah hati, wanita hamil muda ini menyunggingkan senyum manis lalu memberikan Luhan sebuah pelukan. Ia berempati dengan mengusap pelan punggungnya. Kyungsoo memang tidak tahu kalau rasa sakit Luhan melebihi rasa sakit putus cinta, tapi sikapnya ini cukup membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik.

"Akan kutanyakan pada Jongin, apakah dia memiliki kembaran atau tidak. Kalau memang ada, kau harus siap menghadapi betapa mesumnya dia. Apalagi kalau kalian memutuskan untuk menikah. Kau tak perlu memberinya obat kuat karena kaulah yang nanti membutuhkannya. Mengerti?"

Luhan tertawa lepas tapi mengangguk bersemangat. Begitu pelukannya terlepas, Kyungsoo kembali mengamati wajah dan penampilannya.

"Kau cocok dengan model rambut apapun, Luhan. Dan aku suka denganmu yang sekarang. Terlihat lebih... _fresh!_ Tetaplah begitu. Aku yakin akan ada yang terpesona."

"Ada." jawab Luhan bangga.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Yoon _ahjussi, security, office boy-"_

"Luhaaan...yang benar saja!"

"-dan Park Chanyeol." Luhan mengakhiri dengan senyum ambigu.

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol _sunbae?!_ Park Chanyeol yang telinganya lebar itu?"

"Memang ada Park Chanyeol lain di ruangan kita?"

"Kau berminat padanya?"

Luhan mengernyit. "Aku? Tidak. Dia bahkan baru kali ini berbicara panjang lebar padaku."

"Kalian mengobrol?"

"Lewat _chatting,_ Kyung. Entahlah, dia agak sedikit aneh padaku hari ini."

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Dia menyukaimu, Luhan! Kau ini tidak peka sekali."

Luhan malah terkekeh pelan. Lalu, sambil bersandar ke sofa dan melenguh panjang ia menjawab enteng. "Kalau saja tadi aku tidak memergokinya tengah mencium anak magang itu, mungkin akan ku pertimbangkan. Tapi nyatanya dia termasuk tipe pria yang suka menebar pesona sana sini dengan pura-pura menawarkan bantuan. Untung saja aku bisa mengerjakan semua laporanku tanpa bantuannya."

"Kau serius? Chanyeol _sunbae_ mencium anak magang?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Waktu pulang tadi, aku sempat kembali ke kantor karena dompetku ketinggalan di laci meja. Begitu masuk ke ruangan, aku tak sengaja melihatnya berciuman dengan...anak magang yang cerewet itu, siapa namanya?"

"Minseok?"

"Bukan. Temannya. Yang suaranya nyaring kalau bicara."

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya. Dia. Mesra sekali. Sampai mukaku panas melihatnya."

Mata Kyungsoo mendelik sebal saat ia mendengus keras. "Baekhyun memang dikenal sering cari perhatian. Cocok dengan sifat Chanyeol _sunbae_ sendiri! Untung saja Sehun _sunbae_ tidak tertarik."

Sehun.

Sekeras apapun Luhan menghalaunya hadir, nama itu selalu berhasil menyita semua perhatiannya lagi.

"Apa Sehun _sunbae_ bertanya soal ku? Banyak laporan yang harus kukirimkan padanya!"

"Aku sudah mengerjakan beberapa laporanmu, Kyung. Terima kasih, kau sempat membantu pekerjaanku selama aku cuti kemarin. Aku juga sudah mengirimkan laporanmu ke _e-mail_ nya. Tadi pagi dia berangkat ke Malibu."

"Sehun _sunbae_ ke Malibu? Menyusul _sajangnim_?"

"Ya. Katanya ada keperluan mendesak." Luhan menjawab pendek, antara tak ingin pembahasan ingin dilanjutkan. Pikirannya malah berkelana ke hal-hal yang tak mau dia pikirkan.

"Aku yakin Sehun _sunbae_ yang nanti menggantikan posisi _sajangnim_! Dia itu sudah seperti orang kepercayaannya. Pasti mudah di promosikan."

Hanya senyum reaksi Luhan. Setelahnya ia bangkit berdiri dan memasang raut wajah menyesal. "Ku rasa ini waktunya aku pulang. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama karena kau butuh istirahat, ibu hamil."

"Besok aku kembali ke kantor, Luhan. Akan ku panggilkan Jongin untuk mengantarmu sampai depan."

"Tak usah, Kyung. Aku ingat jalan, tenanglah. Sampaikan salam dan terima kasihku padanya. Sekali lagi, selamat untuk kalian berdua. Ah ya!" Luhan mengangkat telunjuknya. "Terima kasih juga atas jaketnya. Sampai bertemu besok!"

.

.

Rasanya sedikit lebih baik ketika meja itu masih tak berpenghuni hampir tiga minggu lamanya. Setidaknya Luhan tak lagi curi pandang diam-diam atau merasa penasaran ingin melihat ke arah sana. Perlahan, tekadnya untuk memperbaiki diri semakin membulat kala fokus pikirannya berpindah ke lain hal.

Pekerjaan, sahabat dan makanan.

Sebenarnya opsi terakhir itu melalui paksaan. Setelah tahu berbadan dua, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba doyan membawa bekal makan yang ia masak sendiri ke kantor. Total empat rantang penuh ia bawa. Tentu tak semuanya ia habiskan sendiri, karena Kyungsoo juga berbagi dengan rekan kerja yang lain –termasuk Luhan. Wanita hamil itu kerap melarang Luhan untuk makan di kantin dan menyuruhnya untuk memakan bekalnya saja.

"Ini lebih bergizi, Luhan! Kau bisa tabung uang makanmu untuk bekal menikah!" itulah yang selalu ia ucapkan.

Dan pada akhirnya, Luhan hanya bisa menurut sambil menyantap masakan Kyungsoo. Untung saja sahabatnya itu pandai memasak, jadi semua bekal yang ia bawa selalu ludes tak bersisa.

Tapi hari ini, nafsu makan Luhan menghilang tiba-tiba. Ketika jam istirahat tiba dan meja Kyungsoo penuh sesak oleh para penggemar masakannya, Luhan justru hanya berdiri diam tak berminat untuk mencicipi menu baru sahabatnya itu.

Matanya terpancang pada pintu masuk dimana dua orang berjas formal, gagah dan berwajah tampan, tengah melenggang saling berbincang santai menuju ke ruangannya.

"Oh! _Sajangnim_ kembali! _Sajangnim_ datang!"

" _MWO?!"_

" _Yaaa..._ kenapa tidak ada yang bilang dia pulang hari ini?!"

"Ah, sial!"

Gerombolan itu bubar dari meja Kyungsoo dan berdiri di meja masing-masing, bersiap untuk menyapa atasan mereka. Beberapa diantaranya sampai tersedak karena harus menelan cepat-cepat.

Luhan masih diam, tepat disamping Kyungsoo yang sibuk merapikan kotak bekalnya. Ia tak peduli rekan yang lain merapikan diri dan mengatur ekspresi wajah mereka sebaik mungkin. Pikiran Luhan hanya terpusat pada sosok lain disana, sang tangan kanan sekaligus cinta terlarang manajernya.

"Astaga...kenapa orang itu semakin tampan?! Tiga minggu tak melihatnya dia semakin menarik saja!"

" _Sajangnim?"_

"Bukan. Sehun _sunbae_!"

Luhan mendengar bisik-bisik riuh para anak magang di belakangnya dan refleks menunduk ketika ia sadar kalau hati kecilnya juga berkata demikian. Luhan bahkan menambahkan bahwa ia rindu. Rindu pada lelaki yang mencampakkannya ini.

Semua orang di sekelilingnya tahu-tahu membungkuk sopan sambil menyapa ramah. Luhan hanya ikut membungkuk dan tak berniat menatap ke depan. Ia memilih melihat ke arah lain selama itu bukan ke wajah dua orang disana.

Entah apa yang manajernya sampaikan, telinga Luhan mendadak tuli. Tapi ia masih tak peduli. Sampai para karyawan membungkuk lagi dan ruangan kembali riuh, Luhan belum juga mau bergeming. Sehun dan sang manajer sudah menghilang dari ruangan.

"Aku rasa Malibu memberikan efek baik untuknya." kata Kyungsoo pelan.

Orang-orang sudah kembali memenuhi mejanya dan ia nampak senang bekal makanannya ramai diserbu. Luhan berdeham ditempat, pura-pura memperhatikan dengan bergumam.

"Tidak biasanya dia memuji orang. Kau dengar kan tadi? _'Aku puas dengan hasil kerja kalian selama aku tak ada. Dan aku sangat puas dengan Sehun. Terima kasih.'_ Waaaah...orang seperti _sajangnim_ bisa puas juga, ya?" kata Kyungsoo lagi sambil tertawa.

 _Sangat puas dengan Sehun._

Kenapa kalimat itu berdampak lain di telinga Luhan?

"Aku ke toilet dulu, Kyung."

"Oh, oke. Akan kusisakan untukmu!"

Luhan mengangguk lalu melangkah keluar ruangan.

Sudah nafsu makannya menghilang, kepalanya juga mendadak pusing. Luhan tak mengerti. Bukankah sejak kejadian di atap kantor dulu, ia bertekad untuk bangkit dan menjalani kehidupannya yang biasa tanpa ikut campur pada dunia Sehun lagi? Tiga minggu terakhir juga ia baik-baik saja, banyak bergaul dengan rekan kerja, tertawa, makan bersama, _hang out_ di akhir pekan. Ia sudah berhasil menata hidupnya kembali lebih baik.

Harusnya bertemu kembali dengan Sehun tak memberikan reaksi apa-apa, kan? Toh kalaupun Sehun tak menyusul ke Malibu, ia tetap akan bertemu dengannya di kantor.

Nampaknya Luhan salah perkiraan. Ia pikir hatinya sudah menguat. Ia kira nama lelaki itu sudah memudar. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Melihat wajahnya hari ini saja malah membuat semua dinding pertahanannya runtuh. Luhan tahu, perasaannya pada Sehun masih banyak tersisa walau ia sudah berulang kali tersakiti.

Luhan terlanjur cinta padanya. Amat sangat cinta.

"Luhan."

Kalau saja tak ada yang menyebutkan namanya, pasti Luhan sudah menitikkan air mata. Langkahnya sudah tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari toilet wanita.

Luhan menoleh dan langsung memasang wajah ramah dengan senyuman. "Ya, Chanyeol?" balasnya.

Chanyeol, sang senior yang beberapa minggu lalu sempat berlaku 'aneh' padanya itu tersenyum kikuk sambil mendekat. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." katanya.

"Soal?"

Lelaki jangkung proposional ini berdeham sebentar. Matanya menoleh kesamping dengan ragu dan membuat Luhan refleks mengikuti ke arah mana ia memandang. Disana, berdiri menatap dengan pandangan malu dan bersalah, Baekhyun si anak magang terlihat agak ketakutan. Ia membungkuk sopan pada Luhan.

Seketika raut wajah Luhan menyiratkan satu pemahaman. "Ooh...soal itu." katanya dengan tawa kecil. Ia tahu Chanyeol hendak mengungkit insidennya bersama Baekhyun yang tak sengaja dipergoki beberapa minggu silam.

"Aku tahu ini terlambat, tapi...aku secara pribadi meminta maaf padamu. Sungguh, waktu itu aku tak punya maksud lain. Dan soal kejadianku dengan Baek-"

"Tak apa, Chanyeol-ah. Aku mengerti. Anggap saja aku tak tahu apa-apa dan aku tak melihat kalian berdua sedang...yah, begitulah." Luhan menepuk lengan Chanyeol yang telinganya memerah sempurna. "Kalau kau sudah memilihnya, maka jangan cari yang lain. Kalian berdua cocok!"

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk dan Baekhyun membungkuk sopan lagi dari tempatnya ketika Luhan melambai sebelum menghilang ke balik pintu toilet.

Hasratnya ingin menangis malah menghilang digantikan tawa konyol melihat reaksi sepasang sejoli tadi. Luhan bahkan sedang tertawa kecil sambil menatap bayangannya didepan cermin.

Drrrrrt. Drrrrrt.

Dengung ponselnya yang bergetar, menggema di toilet kosong itu.

 _ **Kyungsoo:**_ _Dimana? Cepat ke ruangan! Ada kabar gembira!_

Luhan tersenyum sebentar lalu memasukkan ponsel ke saku blazernya sebelum keluar dari toilet kembali ke ruangan. Dari jauh ia bahkan bisa melihat rekan-rekan kerjanya berdiri menghadap ke arah seseorang yang bicara menghalangi pintu masuk. Beberapa kali mereka bertepuk tangan, bersiul dan bersorak riang.

Luhan sudah sampai di pintu, tepat di belakang sang pembicara yang masih tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Beri jalan pada anak magang baru." ledek seorang senior pria.

Yang lain tertawa kompak dan Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Memang, semenjak Luhan merubah penampilannya, ia menyandang _title_ 'anak magang baru' karena wajahnya selalu terlihat cerah dan bersemangat, persis seperti anak-anak magang yang baru berkecimpung didunia kerja.

"Oh." si pembicara itu sadar lalu melangkah ke samping.

Tanpa sempat melihat wajahnya, Luhan menunduk sopan lalu masuk ke dalam. Tapi belum juga lebih dari tiga langkah, kakinya mendadak tak bisa digerakan saat mendengar suara si pembicara di belakangnya.

"Aku belum sempat menyapa anak magang baru. Jadi, boleh ku tahu siapa namamu?"

Sehun. Ya, itu memang suaranya.

Ia tak mengenali pria ini karena Sehun yang datang bersama sang manajer beberapa saat lalu memakai jas hitam formal, bukan hanya kemeja marun polos yang lengannya digulung sampai siku.

"Kapan kau mulai bekerja? Minggu lalu? Aku Oh Sehun. Kau bisa bertanya padaku kalau ada kesulitan."

Pertanyaan kedua Sehun membuat seisi ruangan asik cekikikan. Beberapa diantara mereka malah memberi kode pada yang lain untuk tetap bungkam.

Setelah menarik nafas cukup dalam, Luhan membalikkan badan lalu memasang senyum super manisnya pada senior paling teladan itu.

"Aku Luhan. Senang, bisa bekerja dengan anda, Sehun _sunbae_." Luhan berucap lantang dan tegas tapi mimik wajahnya ramah.

Sungguh sangat berkebalikan dengan wajah pucat Sehun didepannya. Lelaki itu bahkan belum membalas uluran tangan yang Luhan berikan.

Ruangan sudah riuh oleh tawa. Guyonan Luhan barusan dianggap candaan yang menghibur. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Luhan sedang menahan emosinya yang kembali hadir saat bertatapan langsung dengan Sehun untuk pertama kalinya sejak aksi 'penolakan' kemarin.

"Oh..Luhan. Kukira kau tak hadir." kata Sehun pelan.

"Sejak _sunbae_ datang bersama _sajangnim_ tadi, aku sudah ada di ruangan ini. Aku juga tidak pernah bolos kerja kecuali cuti tiga hari yang _sunbae_ berikan kemarin. Mungkin... _sunbae_ tidak melihatku." Luhan menjawab senormal mungkin tapi memberikan penekanan lebih pada kata 'melihat'.

Sehun menelan ludah.

"Kita tak akan bersalaman? Kalau begitu, mungkin lain waktu." akhirnya Luhan menarik kembali uluran tangannya dan membungkuk sopan dengan gaya elegan. Ia melenggang ke mejanya sambil tersenyum tipis membalas gelengan kepala Kyungsoo di seberang.

"Jadi Sehun, bisa kau ulangi pengumumanmu yang tadi? Rasanya aku masih tak percaya." senior di sudut ruangan berseru sampai membuat Sehun tersentak kaget.

"Jangan terpesona begitu! Baru sadar ada wanita cantik di ruangan ini? Kontrol wajahmu, Oh Sehun! Ingat, kau ini karyawan teladan!"

Tawa menggelegar lagi dan Sehun segera mengatur ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ehm! Ya. Karena semua orang sudah berkumpul, akan kusampaikan ulang." katanya, mencoba untuk tetap berwibawa.

Beberapa orang mendesis untuk menyuruh yang lain diam.

Kali ini Luhan berdiri tegak dengan mata menatap lurus ke arah Sehun. Entah kenapa, kejadian barusan malah membuat emosinya tertutupi. Apalagi saat berbicara, Sehun kedapatan berulang kali mengerling ke arahnya. Mungkin masih ingin mengamati apakah wanita yang hendak menyalaminya tadi adalah Luhan atau bukan. Ia juga pasti sedikit terperangah melihat perubahan gadis berambut sebahu itu.

"Ada _reward_ yang diberikan _sajangnim_ untuk kita semua. Akhir minggu nanti, kita semua akan berangkat ke Jeju untuk liburan selama tiga hari. Semua biaya sudah ditanggung _sajangnim_ , jadi...kalian hanya perlu membawa diri dan perbekalan saja."

"Coba ulangi juga kemana _sajangnim_ pergi selama dua bulan ke depan!" suara lain menyahut.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. " _Sajangnim..._ harus menghadiri beberapa undangan dan rapat klien di beberapa tempat dan tidak bisa ikut bersama kita ke Jeju. Bulan depan dia harus hadir ke negara-negara di Eropa dan bulan depannya lagi...ke beberapa negara Asia. Dia juga menyampaikan rasa terima kasih dan maafnya karena tak bisa bergabung."

Gemuruh tepuk tangan bercampur siulan itu menggema lebih kencang. Jelas mereka lebih bahagia liburan ini tak dihadiri oleh sang manajer yang galak. Bahkan tanpa ada _rewerd_ pun, Luhan yakin semua rekan kerjanya akan sama bahagianya saat tahu atasan mereka lagi-lagi berada di tempat yang jauh.

Tapi euforia kegembiraan ini tak sama dengan raut wajah Sehun. Ia memang tersenyum, hanya saja Luhan tahu senyum itu bukan senyum luapan kelegaan. Sehun itu karyawan teladan yang kebetulan sama profesionalnya seperti sang manajer. Tentu ia pandai bagaimana mengatur ekspresi wajah dan intonasi suara agar tetap terdengar wibawa, padahal mungkin hatinya kecewa ditinggal pergi lama oleh orang yang dicinta.

"Kau ikut juga kan, Sehun?!" dari sela keramaian, Yuri nyaring bertanya. Wajahnya penuh harap.

Ia langsung mendapat sorakan dari beberapa rekan –terutama dari rekan seangkatannya yang juga mengidolai Sehun.

"Ku usahakan ikut, kalau aku tak ada pekerjaan."

"Oh, _man_! Kau tentu harus ikut! Karena kalau tidak, kau pasti malah akan mengekori _sajangnim_ ke luar negeri. Kami di Jeju, kau keliling Eropa. Itu tidak adil!"

Sehun tertawa sopan sebelum menjawab pasrah. "Baiklah. Tak ada yang boleh absen di ruangan ini kalau begitu. Semua harus ikut."

"Apa aku boleh mengajak suamiku?" cicit Kyungsoo malu-malu.

Lagi, sorakan mendera ke penjuru ruangan.

"Ah, _wae_?! Kami bahkan belum pernah berbulan madu!"

Seisi ruangan tertawa, termasuk Luhan dan Sehun.

"Ajaklah. Anggap ini sebagai hadiah dariku atas pernikahan kalian. Maaf, dulu aku tak sempat hadir di acara resepsimu. Ah, ya! Selamat atas kehamilanmu juga, Kyungsoo. Aku dapat laporan soal itu." kata Sehun dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Ooooh... _sunbae_..." Kyungsoo memberinya tatapan memuja.

" _Ya! Ya! Ya!_ Mana bisa begitu?! Kalau begitu aku akan membawa istri dan anak-anakku dan kau yang menanggungnya! Kau juga tidak hadir di pernikahanku!"

"Hei, aku juga mau membawa keluargaku! Kau yang tanggung ya, Oh Sehun?"

"Aku juga! Aku juga!"

Dan semua mendadak ingin mendaftarkan anggota keluarganya pada Sehun untuk bisa bergabung ke acara liburan ini. Lelaki itu sontak tak bisa berkata-kata dan malah melangkah cuek keluar sambil diikuti beberapa rekan yang masih berusaha.

Suasana didalam ruangan sudah jauh lebih tenang. Luhan sempat memberi Kyungsoo ucapan selamat sebelum duduk di kursinya.

"Luhan!"

Ia berjengit kaget. Si sahabat yang sedang hamil muda itu tahu-tahu muncul dari atas bilik mejanya. "Hm?" balasnya menggumam.

"Kau mau kuperkenalkan dengan lelaki yang super perhatian seperti Jongin?" bisik Kyungsoo.

"Jadi suamimu benar-benar memiliki kembaran? Siapa? Jangan bilang kalau namanya Kim Jongun."

Kyungsoo merengut mendengar nama pemimpin negara tetangga itu disebutkan. "Kalau kau berminat, aku bisa membantumu." katanya kemudian.

"Siapa? Apa kau sudah mengenalnya?"

"Hm! Sangat! Kau juga cukup mengenalnya!"

Kening Luhan berkerut. "Siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Senyum Kyungsoo melebar saat ia mencondongkan badan untuk berbisik jelas. "Sehun _sunbae_." alis tebalnya terangkat naik. "Dia sangat perhatian, kan? Aku sudah membayangkan kalau kalian berdua menikah. Oh! Pasti serasi sekali! Kau dan dia akan memiliki anak-anak yang-"

"Hentikan fantasimu, Kyung. Kembalilah bekerja. Jongin menyuruhmu untuk tidak lembur, kan?" potong Luhan. Wajahnya mendadak tegas.

" _Wae?_ Dia _single,_ Luhan! Dan dia lelaki idaman semua wanita disini! Aku yakin dia pasangan yang tepat. Yah, selama dia tidak suka sesama jenis saja. Hahahaa...itu tidak mungkin, kan?"

"Kyung!"

Kyungsoo diam menatap Luhan yang berwajah garang didepannya.

"Kembalilah ke mejamu. Aku mau bekerja." kata Luhan dalam suara normal. Ia juga sempat memberikan senyum manisnya agar Kyungsoo tak salah paham.

"Pertimbangkan! Dia cocok untukmu!" wanita hamil itu masih _keukeuh_ dan malah berbisik keras sebelum ia tertawa geli saat Luhan memelototinya.

.

.

Harusnya liburan itu menjadi ajang pelepasan penat setelah sekian lama bekerja dengan tumpukan dokumen dan layar komputer. Memang, setelah tiba di Jeju dan melakukan sedikit perayaan bersama yang lain di sebuah kafe tak jauh dari penginapan, Luhan masih tertawa-tawa riang sebelum pembicaraan rekan-rekannya berubah semakin tak jelas. Mereka mabuk. Dan kebanyakan kaum pria yang tetap bertahan menenggak botol-botol beralkohol itu walau mata mereka sudah teler luar biasa.

Kyungsoo tidak jadi bergabung karena didera _morningsickness_ cukup parah. Jongin juga melarangnya. Dan karena masih merasa bersalah, sebagai ungkapan maaf sekaligus ucapan selamat, Sehun mengirimkan Kyungsoo beberapa _parcel_ makanan ringan dan buah-buahan. Pengganti tiket liburan. Luhan tahu hal itu karena Kyungsoo ribut meneleponnya sehari sebelum ia berangkat ke Jeju.

Malam ini, ketika yang tersisa hanya beberapa pasangan dan pria-pria bujang yang entah masih sadar atau tidak, Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan. Gadis ini sama sekali tidak menenggak alkohol. Ia perlu melindungi dirinya sendiri karena segala sesuatu yang tak terduga bisa saja terjadi, bukan? Lihat saja kumpulan pria-pria yang sudah sempoyongan di kafe tadi Kelakuan mabuk mereka bisa berakhir bahaya kalau Luhan lama-lama meladeni.

Menjauh dari area kafe, Luhan berjalan santai sambil menikmati suara debur ombak pantai yang terhampar didepan penginapan. Ini cukup membuat perasaannya tenang. Lebih tenang karena sejak tiba di penginapan, ia belum melihat batang hidung Sehun. Dimana dia, Luhan tak peduli. Setelah Sehun kembali bekerja, seminimal mungkin Luhan tidak bertanya atau meminta bantuannya. Kalaupun harus berurusan dengan Sehun, Luhan akan bersikap seperti seorang junior yang menghormati seniornya.

Dia juga ikut liburan hanya untuk bersenang-senang, bukan untuk sengaja ambil kesempatan apalagi memikirkan jalan hidup lelaki itu.

"Sudah diminum belum?"

"Aku tak tahu! Tapi sudah kuberikan ke kamarnya! Oh!"

Kaki Luhan sudah sampai didalam penginapan. Tapi ia berhenti melangkah tepat didepan lorong kamar khusus pria. Ada Yuri dan satu kawannya yang dulu juga sempat bergabung menjadi tim 'pembenci' Luhan, tengah berbincang serius. Nampaknya kedatangan Luhan menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

"Sedang apa _sunbae_ disini? Tidak bergabung dengan yang lain?" tanyanya ramah.

"Bukan urusanmu! Kau sendiri mau apa ke sini?" Yuri bertanya galak.

"Aku mau ke kamarku."

"Tak ada siapapun disini, Luhan. Penginapan sepi. Kami juga mau menyusul ke kafe. Ayo, ikutlah!" kata teman Yuri.

"Terima kasih, _sunbae._ Tapi aku benar-benar lelah. Aku-"

"Pergi, Luhan! Tinggalkan tempat ini." kata Yuri pedas.

Cklek.

Dari salah satu pintu kamar di belakang mereka, muncul seseorang dengan langkah agak sempoyongan dan kepala tertunduk. Ia bahkan perlu meraba dinding untuk melangkah.

"Sehun-ah!" Yuri bergerak cepat.

"MINGGIR!"

Tapi Sehun, si lelaki yang bertingkah ganjil itu malah dengan kasar menepis tangannya sambil terus melangkah gontai ke arah toilet. Ia tak menyadari keberadaan Luhan.

"Kenapa dia kasar begitu? Apa kau salah memasukkan obatnya? Bukankah seharusnya dia terangs-"

"Sssssh! Ayo pergi dari sini!" Yuri tahu-tahu menarik lengan temannya itu ke pintu keluar dan menjauh dari Luhan.

Pikirnya, ia sudah meninggalkan Luhan yang kebingungan ditempat. Tapi sayang, menjadi junior bukan berarti Luhan bodoh dengan keadaan sekitar. Kelakuan mereka sudah terlanjur mencurigakan di mata Luhan. Ia itu tahu ada sesuatu yang baru saja dilakukan Yuri, perempuan yang memang dikenal sangat mengidolai Sehun.

Kini Luhan diambang kebingungan. Ia sejujurnya ingin tahu apa yang sudah Yuri lakukan dan apa yang tengah terjadi pada Sehun sampai harus menepis kasar tangan Yuri barusan. Sehun kan dinilai ramah dan sopan. Tapi disisi lain, Luhan juga tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan lelaki itu.

Saat pintu toilet membuka, ia tahu dirinya harus segera memutuskan. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada uluran tangan Sehun yang bergetar saat melangkah lurus ke arahnya dengan tatapan sayu, kening berkeringat serta wajah memerah.

"Luhannn..." bisiknya lirih, setengah mendesah tepat di daun telinga Luhan. "...tolong aku..."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Sorry, chapter ini super berantakan!**

 **Bosen ya bacanya?**

 **Saya bayar di chapter depan!**

 **Mungkin ada yang nebak kenapa dengan Sehun dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

 **Oke. Sampai ketemu!**

 **Untuk yg baca All About Us, bersabar yaaa...saya coba percepat selesein ff ini :)**

 **Terima kasih banyak reader atas review-review kalian semua :***

 **Thankiss so much!**


	5. Begging

**A Way**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **~ Begging ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhannhhh...tolong aku..."

Belum ada reaksi dari gadis bermata rusa itu.

"Hnggghh..Luhannnhh..."

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahi Sehun yang tubuhnya kini menempel erat pada Luhan. Bagian pinggulnya bergerak resah, mencoba membuat gesekan ambigu ke pinggul si gadis yang masih terpaku diam.

"Ughhh...Luhhh..." Sehun berbisik lagi. "..kumohonnn...hhhhh..." ia tersengal.

Sekarang tangan kekarnya sudah bertengger setia meremas pinggang Luhan. Pria itu juga seperti tak mau menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Luhan yang terperangah hebat. Berulang kali Sehun harus mengatur nafas sambil memejamkan mata dan menggeram menahan desahannya sendiri. Satu tangannya yang bebas terkepal kuat.

"Mmmhhhh..." geramnya lagi.

Matanya membuka sendu dan terlihat begitu kesakitan saat membalas tatapan nanar Luhan. Ada sedikit riak air di sepasang pelupuk mata elangnya.

"Tolong, Lu..." pintanya merintih.

Tak ada siapapun di penginapan yang memang disewa khusus oleh manajer Luhan itu. Semua orang sedang asik berpesta di kafe dan Sehun pasti sangat frustasi harus minta tolong pada siapa selain pada gadis tak berdosa ini. Satu-satunya orang yang ia temui dalam keadaan genting.

"Ahhhhh..."

Luhan tersentak kaget begitu mendengar desahan Sehun barusan. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika lelaki itu tengah menikmati diri menggesekan bagian selatan tubuhnya ke pinggul Luhan.

Sebelum terlambat, Luhan agak menyeret Sehun menuju kamarnya yang berada di mulut lorong khusus pria. Perempuan itu dengan cepat memutar knop pintu, lalu masuk dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat bahkan sebelum Luhan berhasil memutar tubuh dari pintu masuk, Sehun sudah membuka kaos dan celana _training_ nya hingga menyisakan _boxer_ hitamnya saja. Lelaki itu dengan sigapmemeluk Luhan dari belakang, mencium rakus bagian leher jenjangnya sambil terus menggeram. Luhan memejamkan mata, bukan karena ingin menikmati, tapi justru sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok Sehun saat itu juga.

Boleh jadi Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun dan menyukai sentuhannya, tapi ingat apa yang dulu lelaki ini katakan.

 _Wanita murahan._

Dua kata itu masih sangat membekas hebat di hatinya dan akan terus melekat.

"Mmmhh..Luuuhhh...ouhhh.."

Sebelum ia sempat membalas desahan itu, Luhan buru-buru melepaskan diri dan mencengkeram jemari tangan Sehun. Ia mengambil kedua tangannya lalu menaruhnya di belakang punggung Sehun sendiri. Lelaki itu jelas merengut marah. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mendekati wajah Luhan lagi –belum puas menjilati lehernya– tapi Luhan juga punya kekuatan cukup besar untuk menahannya.

Selagi Sehun masih bisa ia kontrol, gadis yang tengah menahan panik ini segera mengeksplor mata ke seisi kamar dengan satu _single bed_ dan satu lemari disana. Ia perlu menemukan bukti dari dugaannya.

Tapi tak ada yang aneh. Semuanya rapi serapi sikap wibawa si pemilik kamar yang kebetulan sedang seperti orang kerasukan. Sprei putih, bantal, guling, lampu, semuanya normal seperti kondisi kamarnya di lantai dua.

Oh, tidak. Ada satu yang ganjil.

Disana, dibawah tempat tidur, satu kaleng soda yang mungkin isinya sudah kosong tergeletak dalam kondisi penyok –seperti habis diremas kuat. Mungkin Sehun melakukannya saat sadar ada yang tak beres dengan tubuhnya sendiri begitu menenggak minuman itu sampai habis. Ia tahu tubuhnya bereaksi lain.

Luhan menelan ludah. Seberapa banyakkah dosis obat perangsang yang Yuri taruh kedalam minuman itu? Apalagi Sehun tak menyisakannya seteguk pun!

Disaat Luhan lengah, Sehun berhasil membebaskan tangannya dan mendorong tubuh kecil Luhan cukup keras sampai punggungnya menabrak daun pintu.

"Akh!" gadis itu memekik nyeri.

"Luuuhhh...tolongghhh..."

"Sehun, hentikan! Ini bukan dirimu! Kau dibawah pengaruh obat!"

Lelaki itu menggeleng kuat. Sekarang gantian jemarinya yang mencengkeram kuat jari-jari kurus Luhan.

"Jangan lakukan ini padaku, Sehun... Sadarlah!"

"INI PANAS, LUHAN! EUNGGHHH..." sentaknya sambil mendesah hebat.

Mata Sehun sudah berair menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar tersiksa dengan kondisinya. Lelaki itu lalu menahan kedua tangan Luhan di dinding, tepat disamping telinga gadis itu sendiri. Tubuhnya kembali mendekat, matanya sayu, bibirnya membuka mengarah pada bibir Luhan yang sudah terkatup rapat.

Luhan tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tapi memang itulah yang terjadi. Hanya saja, seandainya Sehun melakukan ini murni karena hasrat dari dirinya sendiri, mungkin Luhan akan menyambut lembut candu manis itu, bukan malah menunduk dalam-dalam tepat waktu dan membuat ciuman Sehun berakhir ke atas puncak kepala.

"Tidak, Sehun. Hentikan..." lirih Luhan. "Hentikan kumohon..."

Awalnya cengkeraman Sehun di tangannya mengetat, tapi ketika bahu Luhan terasa bergetar, lelaki itu mengendurkan jemarinya. Bibirnya sudah menjauh dari puncak kepala Luhan dan menunggu gadis itu kembali mendongak.

Tapi ketenangan itu tak berlangsung lama karena reaksi obatnya kembali menyerang. Sehun menggeram kuat-kuat sambil kembali menggenggam tangan Luhan. Nafasnya tersengal putus-putus.

Dalam kondisi kepala tertunduk menyembunyikan tangisnya, Luhan bisa melihat kaki Sehun bergerak tak nyaman. Ia mulai seperti cacing kepanasan lagi, kali ini lebih parah karena suara geraman dan cara Sehun bernafas seperti seseorang yang baru saja melakukan maraton puluhan kilometer. Kasar tak beraturan.

Tapi Sehun tak menyerangnya. Ia menahan diri.

"UGHHH!"

Luhan mendongak. Hatinya iba melihat keringat sebesar biji jagung sudah menghiasi wajah tampan itu

"Sehun..." bisiknya lirih.

Lelaki itu menatap sayu sambil menggigit bibir bawah dan menggeleng pelan. "Ini menyiksaku!" katanya frustasi.

"Aku tahu." Luhan berhasil melepaskan satu tangannya dan langsung mengusap peluh di dahi Sehun.

"Bantu aku, Lu. Kumohon..." rintihnya lagi.

Gadis itu menggeleng kuat-kuat dengan air mata menetes di satu pipi. "Aku tak bisa."

Sehun menggeram lagi. Nafasnya berhembus sangat kasar dan kakinya berkelojotan kesana-kemari.

"Ssssh...tenanglah. Tahan-"

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG KALAU MILIKKU SEMAKIN TEGANG?!"

Dua manusia itu langsung saling pandang. Yang satu dengan tatapan marah, kesal campur putus asa, dan yang satunya lagi hanya menatap tak berkedip. Luhan hanya terlalu kaget dengan pekikan Sehun barusan.

Ia memang tidak pernah tahu bagaimana reaksi menenggak obat perangsang, tapi yang jelas ia bisa melihat rona kesakitan dari wajah merah Sehun.

Tenaganya mengendur dan menyebabkan tangan Luhan yang lain bebas dari cengkeraman. Sehun kini berdiri resah sambil meremas celana _boxer_ nya sendiri. Dapat Luhan lihat ada sesuatu menggembung sesak di bagian tengahnya minta dibebaskan. Wanita itu tahu Sehun butuh pelampiasan, tapi bukan dia orangnya. Luhan tak mau sampai melakukan hal jauh itu. Ia tak ingin ambil resiko sekalipun hatinya mendamba sentuhan Sehun sejak lama.

"Hmmmhhhh...ugggh!" lelaki itu menggeram lagi sambil memukul-mukul tembok cukup keras. "Eunggghhh... _SHIT!_ "

DUAGH!

Ada bunyi keretak kecil dari pukulan barusan dan Sehun memejamkan mata menahan rasa sakit.

"Sssshh...tahanlah! Jangan siksa dirimu sendiri!"

"AKU SUDAH TERLANJUR TERSIKSA, LUHAN!"

"Aku akan disini sampai kau tenang." Luhan menggenggam jemari tangan Sehun untuk memastikan lelaki itu tidak berbuat sesuatu yang bisa menyakiti dirinya. "Sssshhh..." ia berdesis lembut.

"Luhannnhhhh..." rintih Sehun mengiba menyebut nama Luhan. "...ini panassshhh..."

"Jangan rasakan reaksinya, Sehun! Abaikan!"

"Tak bisa! Dia malah semakin tegang, Luuuuhhh...ouhhhh!"

Luhan menangis diam. Ia tahu Sehun sebenarnya sanggup berbuat lebih dengan mendorongnya ke arah ranjang dan melampiaskan hasrat terpendamnya. Biar bagaimanapun Sehun itu laki-laki, dia pasti punya tenaga lebih besar kalau hanya untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Luhan.

Tapi Sehun tak melakukan itu. Pikirannya masih memiliki alam sadar dengan tidak menyerang Luhan secara membabi buta, mengikuti nafsunya. Sehun menuruti apa kata gadis itu –bertahan, walau geraman dan desahannya tak bisa ia tutupi.

Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan disisi ranjang yang kosong. Mata Sehun masih terpejam erat dengan nafas memburu parah. Bibirnya sudah pias karena berulang kali ia gigiti. Setiap kali ia menggeram, maka genggaman Luhan pada jemarinya akan mengetat bersama dengan desis lembut menenangkan dari bibir wanita itu.

"Kau bisa menahannya, Sehun. Bertahanlah."

"Luuhhh..." susah payah ia mencoba bicara. Kepalanya kian tertunduk. "...mendekatlah padaku..ssshh!"

"Tak bisa. Biarkan begini-"

"MENDEKATLAH, KUMOHON!" ia menyentak lagi.

"Sehun.."

"Kumohon..." Sehun mendongak dengan suara memelas. Matanya makin lama makin sayu seperti orang mabuk. Tapi ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya menyiratkan kesungguhan. "Mendekatlah.. Aku janji tak akan berbuat macam-macam dengan kondisiku ini. Mendekatlah, Lu.."

Luhan masih diam dengan mata ibanya, mengamati betapa kacaunya Sehun yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memohon frustasi.

"Luuhhh...hmmmmhhh..."

Luhan refleks mengambil satu langkah maju ke depan saat lelaki itu kembali menggeram. Sekarang wajahnya berada tepat dibawah hidung mancung Sehun dan bisa merasakan betapa kasar hembusan nafasnya.

Bahu tegap itu bergetar hebat. Mungkin kalau dalam kondisi normal, Luhan akan mengambil waktu untuk mengamati postur proposional Sehun yang bertelanjang dada didepannya ini. Ia pasti terpesona pada otot-otot hasil _fitness_ yang tertanam padat di tempat yang tepat itu. Bahu bidangnya yang lebar juga sangat menggoda siapapun yang ingin bersandar.

Sayang, bukan sekarang saatnya.

Sehun yang masih terpejam itu tahu-tahu mengecup punggung tangan Luhan. Kecupannya lama dan begitu selesai, ia menempelkan genggaman erat tangan mereka ke depan dadanya.

Luhan menangis diam. Ia sempat berandai-andai Sehun melakukan hal manis barusan tulus dari hatinya yang terdalam.

Di kesunyian dan hanya nafas tersengal Sehun yang terdengar, lelaki itu tiba-tiba goyah. Tubuhnya sempoyongan sampai Luhan tersentak sadar dan perlu menopang lengan kokoh Sehun agar tak tumbang.

Sehun melenguh lagi, kali ini sambil memegang pelipisnya dan menggertakan gigi.

Luhan yakin Yuri menaruh dosis dalam jumlah super besar sampai menyebabkan Sehun merasakan sakit kepala cukup hebat karena terlalu lama memendam hasratnya yang tak tersalurkan.

Tak bisa menahan beban Sehun yang jauh lebih berat, Luhan akhirnya ikut terhuyung jatuh tepat keatas kasur dan nyaris tertindih tubuh lelaki itu kalau saja ia tidak sigap mendorongnya ke samping.

"HNNGGGHHH! OOHHHHH! LUHANNNHH..."

Sehun mulai sibuk sendiri lagi. Wajahnya terbenam dibalik bantal, jemari tangannya meremas sprei, kadang memegang benda pribadinya sendiri dan kakinya tak mau diam. Luhan yang terbaring kaku disampingnya hanya bisa menatap panik.

"Ssse-Sehun.." lirihnya cemas.

Sreeeeeeeet!

Mata Luhan membelalak lebar saat Sehun merobek sprei putih itu tanpa sadar. Urat-urat hijau seperti aliran pipa kini terlihat jelas di lengan kokohnya. Dada tak berbusana itu juga sama basah seperti dahinya. Entah sudah di menit ke berapa puluh ia begini, tapi Luhan tahu kalau Sehun kian tersiksa.

Dan sebelum ia bertindak lebih brutal, Luhan bergerak cepat merengkuh tubuh lelaki itu ke dalam pelukan, membiarkan wajah Sehun tertanam di dadanya yang berbalut kaos berbahan tipis. Ia belai dan ia kecupi terus puncak kepala lelaki ini.

"Eunghhhh..." geramnya.

Luhan berdesis menenangkan lagi. Air matanya terus mengalir tak berhenti. Ia benar-benar tak tega melihat lelaki yang dicintainya begitu tersiksa karena ulah orang lain.

"Peluk aku, Sehun! Abaikan sakitnya!"

"Luhannnnhhhh..."

Gadis itu terisak saat Sehun menyebutkan namanya. Ia setengah lega mengetahui Sehun masih di alam sadar dan mengenali dirinya.

Lebih lega lagi ketika lengan kokoh Sehun melingkar diatas pinggangnya dan membalas pelukan itu begitu erat, seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan dan tak mau ditinggal ibunya sebelum tidur. Tubuh Sehun menggelung, tapi kakinya sudah tak lagi kelojotan meski kadang masih bergerak resah.

Kondisinya jauh semakin membaik karena Luhan tak henti mengeluarkan desisan lembut menenangkan sambil mengusap sayang kepalanya. Bahkan beberapa kali perempuan itu membubuhkan ciuman hangat disana. Hanya itu yang terlintas untuk dilakukan.

"Luuuhh..."

"Sssshhh...aku disini. Tenanglah."

"Hmmhhh..."

Walau Sehun sempat menggesekan hidungnya ke payudara Luhan berkali-kali, pria itu tak melakukan sesuatu yang bernilai senonoh. Sehun mendadak tenang didekap dalam posisi seperti itu. Ia bahkan tertidur. Pulas dan damai dalam rengkuhan Luhan.

Ingin sekali rasanya Luhan meraih bibir merah Sehun untuk sekedar memberinya kecupan selamat tidur. Tapi sekali lagi, ingatan akan kata-kata menyakitkan dulu masih membekas nyeri di hatinya. Luhan juga sadar diri kalau sikap Sehun malam ini adalah karena ulah Yuri dan obat perangsang, bukan murni Sehun ingin disentuh olehnya –sang lawan jenis.

Jujur, Luhan benar-benar tidak tega melihat Sehun seperti ini. Ia memang cinta dan ingin Sehun normal seperti lelaki pada umumnya. Tapi bukan dengan jalan pintas seperti ini. Tidak dengan cara memaksa nafsu kelelakiannya muncul karena obat.

Sempat melirik ke bawah, Luhan lekas menarik nafas begitu melihat gundukan disana sudah kembali 'tidur'. Benda jantan terbungkus celana itu tak lagi menantang berdiri tegak. Sehun berhasil melawan hasratnya sendiri.

.

.

Satu jam setelah jatuh tertidur, reaksi obatnya sudah benar-benar menghilang. Tapi Sehun masih bertanya-tanya kenapa ia merasakan hal ganjil saat tangannya menyentuh tubuh berlekuk itu. Belum lagi aroma feminin yang menguar dari leher jenjangnya terasa mengusik pikiran. Dan benda kembar padat berisi yang tertutupi kaos didepan cuping hidungnya, nampak agak menggoda. Padahal ia sudah pernah menyentuhnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Ya, Sehun sedang mengamati tubuh Luhan diam-diam. Terbangun dari tidurnya di tengah malam, lelaki ini mencoba menelaah sendiri apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dirinya.

Masih dalam posisi berpelukan, Luhan tertidur nyenyak. Wajah cantiknya terlihat damai saat Sehun mendongak dan mulai meneliti bagian-bagian menarik disana. Dari mata, hidung, hingga sampai ke bibir, lelaki itu tiba-tiba tergugah ingin melumatnya seperti dulu. Hanya saja, sekarang jantungnya ikut berdegup kencang dan setengah dari dirinya menahan agar ia tak sampai melakukan hal itu.

Sehun tak mengerti. Gejala ini...aneh. Dan Sehun cukup tersiksa karenanya. Hampir sama tersiksanya seperti menenggak obat perangsang semalam.

Tiba-tiba Luhan bergerak. Wajahnya yang berada tepat diatas wajah Sehun itu merunduk, menyebabkan bibir mereka bersentuhan tanpa sengaja. Tapi Luhan masih tertidur lelap, tak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Lain halnya dengan Sehun yang malah menahan nafas sekaligus menahan diri untuk tidak mencecap bibir manis itu jauh ke dalam mulutnya.

Menahan diri? Sehun?

Buru-buru ia menjauhkan wajah dan mencoba untuk kembali terpejam walau sulit. Ia terlanjur dibuat tak bisa tidur akan kondisinya sendiri.

Sehun yakin reaksi obatnya menghilang, tubuhnya pun sudah tak lagi terasa panas. Tapi ia bisa merasakan pusat gairahnya bangun kembali hanya karena ciuman tak sengaja Luhan barusan. Bagian selatan itu justru semakin mengeras ketika Luhan tak sengaja merengkuh tubuh Sehun lebih dekat hingga wajah lelaki itu menempel telak ke dadanya. Mungkin dalam tidur Luhan menganggap Sehun ini guling yang biasa ia peluk.

Kenapa?! Kenapa tiba-tiba miliknya mengeras kembali hanya karena berhadapan dengan salah satu aset seorang perempuan?! Kenapa Sehun sampai harus menelan ludahnya saat melihat tubuh berlekuk Luhan?!

Dulu, ia bahkan tak bereaksi saat Luhan mencium bibirnya. Sehun juga tak merasakan apa-apa ketika ia menyentuh payudara sintal gadis itu.

Sejak usia sepuluh dan sampai beberapa jam lalu sebelum ia menenggak obat itu, Sehun masih Sehun. Dalam artian, ia _belum_ memiliki hasrat seksual seperti lelaki normal melihat seorang wanita pada umumnya.

Tapi sekarang? Hanya dalam hitungan jam, dadanya malah ikut bergetar merasakan kulit halus Luhan bersentuhan dengannya. Ia mendadak ingin sekali merasakan telapak tangannya mendarat di dua gunung kembar yang terasa begitu pas itu. Bibir Luhan, yang merah merekah dan agak membuka itu saja terasa manis dalam bayangannya. Sehun ingin tahu sehangat apa rongga didalamnya karena dulu ia tak bisa menikmati.

Apa obatnya memiliki efek samping?

Tentu tidak. Karena pikiran Sehun seratus persen sadar dan ia bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Tapi...kenapa? Ada apa dengan Luhan? Kenapa Sehun mendadak tertarik pada...tubuhnya? Dan kenapa memikirkan itu justru membuat bagian selatan di dirinya semakin terasa menyakitkan?

Ini gila! Sehun gila dalam hitungan kurang dari satu malam!

Saking lelahnya menduga, ia jatuh tertidur lagi sekitar beberapa jam kemudian sambil kembali menahan gairahnya mati-matian dengan tidak menempelkan wajah ke dada Luhan.

.

.

Sudah hampir pagi saat Luhan terjaga. Beruntung penginapan yang sudah di _booking_ khusus itu diisi oleh satu orang di setiap kamar. Jadi Luhan tak perlu khawatir akan ditanya-tanya kalau ia belum kembali ke kamarnya semalaman.

Gadis itu tengah mengamati wajah damai Sehun yang baru saja menggumam dalam tidur.

Kalau saja ia siap menerima reaksi saat Sehun sadar nanti, mungkin Luhan masih ingin berlama-lama merengkuhnya seintim ini. Sayangnya, Luhan lebih memilih untuk turun dari ranjang dan menyelimuti Sehun dengan _bed cover_.

Ia mengambil waktu beberapa saat untuk berlutut di sisi tempat tidur, mengamati tenangnya wajah lelah dan tampan lelaki itu sampai membuatnya tak bisa menahan lengkungan senyum di bibir. Jemarinya terulur halus membelai pipi tirus Sehun sampai ke rahang tegasnya.

Andai dulu Sehun tak mengucapkan kata rendah itu, mungkin malam ini Luhan akan menyerahkan dirinya. Mengambil kesempatan emas saat sisi kelelakian yang ia tunggu-tunggu itu akhirnya muncul walau dirangsang obat. Tapi Luhan masih punya harga diri. Ia ingat batas.

Biarpun dinding kokoh di hatinya goyah luar biasa, ia tak akan lagi memaksa Sehun untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar. Luhan hanya ingin Sehun bahagia dengan caranya. Dan ia, akan tetap mencintai dari jauh.

"Aku menyayangimu." katanya, mencium pipi Sehun sekilas lalu pergi keluar kamar.

" _Lihat! Aku benar, kan?! Dia ada bersama Sehun semalaman!"_

Luhan baru saja menutup daun pintu dan dibuat terkejut bukan main oleh suara familiar yang nyaring di pagi buta ini. Ia berbalik dan segera terdiam kaku ditempat.

Yuri, sang senior pelaku perbuatan semalam, berdiri melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap puas ke arah Luhan.

Oh, tak hanya itu. Yuri nampaknya mengumpulkan semua orang dan sengaja menunggu Luhan atau Sehun keluar agar ia bisa langsung memulai fitnahnya. Ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Minseok dan beberapa anak magang lain, serta senior-seniornya sedang menatap tak percaya. Walau hanya satu kalimat, Luhan sudah mengerti betul sedang berada dalam posisi apa dirinya saat ini.

"Luhan."

Gadis itu menoleh ke samping.

Yuri belum seberapa. Yang ini lebih berhasil membuat bola mata rusanya sontak kian melebar ketika sahutan barusan berasal dari satu-satunya orang yang tak ia sangka akan terlibat dalam situasi ini. Orang yang tak diharapkan ada.

" _Sa-sajangnim."_

Terdengar dengus tawa Yuri dari seberang. Sudah jelas siapa yang mengundang manajernya itu datang kemari. Yuri merasa tersaingi. Ia ingin menjatuhkan kompetitornya itu dengan sebuah salah paham atas ulahnya semalam. Dan mengadu pada atasan adalah tindakan yang tepat.

Pria yang lebih pendek dari Sehun itu mendekat dengan wajah tegas menahan amarah.

"Aku terpaksa menunda keberangkatanku setelah mendengar laporan Yuri semalam. Jadi benar, kau memaksa Sehun tidur denganmu dengan obat perangsang?"

" _Sajangnim,_ ini tidak-"

PLAK!

Pipi kanan Luhan panas luar biasa akibat tamparan keras sang manajer barusan. Beberapa yang menonton bahkan sampai memekik tertahan.

"Tak usah beralasan. Kau sudah sangat membuktikan kelakuanmu ini!" tegasnya sambil menatap bengis.

Ya, Luhan juga tahu. Percuma menjelaskan keadaan ketika ia tak bisa mengelak karena terbukti keluar di pagi buta dari kamar Sehun. Kalaupun ia membantah, toh mereka akan melihat bukti lebih akuratnya disana. Kaleng soda kosong, sprei kasur berantakan –robek, dan kondisi Sehun yang berkeringat serta bertelanjang dada.

Sudah. Luhan benar-benar tersudutkan. Ia tak punya alibi kecuali didalam kamar itu ada CCTV yang jelas tak mungkin dipasang.

"Bawa barang-barangmu. Mulai detik ini, kau tak perlu repot-repot datang ke kantor untuk bekerja. Silakan angkat kaki dan jangan muncul di hadapanku lagi."

Walau dengan nada pelan, rahang dan raut wajah atasannya itu menyiratkan kebencian terdalam. Ia pergi tanpa menunggu reaksi Luhan yang sudah menahan tangis.

"Ku bilang juga apa? Jangan curi _start_ dariku, Luhan. Begini kan, jadinya?" Yuri sempat berbisik pelan.

Luhan hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajah.

" _Well,_ senang bekerja denganmu, calon _hoobae_ teladan. Selamat tinggal!" tambah Yuri sebelum ikut melenggang pergi bersama antek-anteknya dengan wajah puas.

Mungkin ada yang ingin menenangkan Luhan, tapi mereka tak menemukan alibi untuk membantunya. Beberapa rekan sejawat itu hanya bisa terdiam, menelan kenyataan kalau mereka baru saja kehilangan satu teman kantor didepan mata.

Luhan mendadak butuh Kyungsoo. Sahabatnya itu pasti mengerti.

Tapi disaat suasana kaku itu belum mencair, pintu dibelakang Luhan membuka mengakibatkan orang-orang yang masih berkumpul didepannya mulai bergumam tidak jelas.

Sehun, pria yang masih terlihat mengantuk dengan kondisi dada telanjang, rambut berantakan dan hanya memakai celana _boxer_ di tubuhnya itu menampakkan diri.

Pertama, ia berdiri mematung menatap puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya sinis. Kedua, ia mulai memasang telinga mendengar desas-desus yang dibisikkan cukup keras. Ketiga, ia akhirnya sadar kalau ada seseorang yang tengah terisak selangkah didepannya. Luhan.

Bisik-bisik itu semakin menjadi. Sehun bahkan bisa mengartikannya dengan jelas.

Luhan tak kembali ke kamarnya.

Luhan memberi Sehun obat perangsang.

Luhan memaksa tidur dengan Sehun.

Dan Luhan berada di kamar Sehun semalaman.

Kurang lebih hal-hal seperti itu yang ia tangkap. Tapi ia tak perlu bertanya atau meminta penjelasan kenapa semua orang berkumpul dan kenapa Luhan menangis diam tak bergerak ditempatnya ini. Sehun sudah paham.

"Apa yang kalian ucapkan itu benar. Luhan memang tidur denganku semalam."

Seruan tak percaya sontak menggema kompak seketika. Terutama ketika Sehun menggenggam satu tangan Luhan yang bergetar.

"Tapi kalian juga salah." katanya lantang. "Luhan tidak memberiku obat perangsang. Akulah yang meminumnya sendiri. Aku sengaja meminumnya karena aku tak mau mengecewakan Luhan semalam."

Luhan mendelik tajam dan bisik-bisik itu semakin berdengung jelas.

"Kenapa? Aneh mendengar laki-laki dan perempuan dewasa tidur bersama?"

Orang-orang itu memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya campur kaget. Tapi kelakuan mereka yang saling berbisik satu sama lain sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sehun, nyatanya membuat kemarahan lelaki itu memuncak tiba-tiba.

"TINGGALKAN RUANGAN INI DAN BERHENTILAH MENUDUHNYA DIDEPANKU!

BLAM!

Sehun menarik Luhan kembali ke kamarnya lalu menutup pintu keras-keras.

Gumaman masih terdengar samar bahkan Luhan sudah terisak parah didalam kamar sunyi itu. Sehun sempat menyentuh lengannya, tapi gadis itu menepis kasar. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebencian dan kemarahan yang tertahan.

"Kau puas sekarang, huh?!" tanyanya disela tangis.

Sehun menatap tak berkedip.

"Kau puas?! Setelah dulu menyebutku wanita murahan, sekarang kau merendahkanku didepan mereka?! Begitukah caramu menjaga citra seorang karyawan teladan? Memakai kekurangan orang lain untuk-"

"Luhan-"

"Harusnya aku tak menolongmu! Harusnya aku mengikuti ucapanmu! Pergi..dan menjauh!"

"Lu-"

"AKU BENCI KAU, OH SEHUN! KAU PENGECUT! KAU RUSAK SEGALANYA! KAU RUSAK HIDUPKU! KAU HANCURKAN SEMUANYA! AKU BENCI..." Luhan kehabisan kata-kata dan hanya bisa memukuli dada telanjang Sehun sambil terus menangis. "Aku benci..." ulangnya lirih tapi dengan air mata berlinang deras.

Isakannya teredam ketika Sehun beralih merengkuhnya lembut seraya mengusap punggung rapuh itu perlahan. Luhan tak berontak. Lelaki itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Luhan lakukan padanya semalam –bertindak menenangkan.

"Aku membencimu..benci...Oh Sehun!"

"Maafkan aku." kata Sehun. "Kau boleh membenciku sebesar yang kau mau, Luhan. Aku memang pantas untuk dibenci."

Luhan bersembunyi di dada Sehun tanpa mau membalas pelukannya. Hatinya sakit.

"Aku minta maaf."

Luhan masih tersedu sedan. Tangisannya begitu menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengar. Semua emosinya tumpah ruah menjadi satu dengan air mata.

"Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Ada yang terjadi denganku."

Gadis itu tak peduli dan hanya terus terisak.

"Luhan..." Sehun berbisik sambil menggamit tangan kanan Luhan yang terkepal di dada. "Tolong bantu aku menemukan jawaban..." ia membawa jemari kurus itu terus turun ke sekitar perut berototnya. "...kenapa aku seperti ini...setelah aku bersamamu semalaman?" dan berhenti tepat didepan sebuah benda keras terbungkus kain.

Sehun menelan ludah. "Bantu aku menjawab, Luhan. 'Dia' tiba-tiba seperti ini sejak kau tertidur disampingku."

Luhan masih menangis dan sama sekali tidak menggerakan jemari tangannya disana.

"Aku bertanya-tanya...dan aku tak menemukan jawabannya. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti!"

Isakannya mereda tapi Luhan masih tak mau mendongak. Ketika itu Sehun mulai menuntun jemari Luhan lagi secara hati-hati langsung menuju pusat gairah kelelakiannya. Lambat tapi pasti tangan lembut Luhan masuk ke dalam sana, ke dalam celana _boxer_ dan dalaman Sehun, menyentuh sebuah batang kokoh besar yang kuat dan berurat.

Gadis itu tersentak kaget.

Wanita mata yang tak akan terkesiap saat merasakan tekstur benda asing milik seorang pria untuk pertama kalinya dalam genggaman? Saking terkejut, Luhan malah tak sengaja mengetatkan genggamannya hingga membuat sang pemilik-

"Ahhh..."

-mendesah.

"Jangan meremasnya, Luhannhhh...eungghh.." kata Sehun kembali tersengal.

Ia sempat terpejam selama beberapa detik, menikmati sentuhan pertama Luhan pada kebanggaannya.

Luhan sendiri juga mengamati perubahan rona di wajah tampan itu. Kepalanya menengadah, bibirnya juga setengah membuka, mengalirkan hembusan nafas hangat dengan tempo lambat karena ia harus mengontrol gejolak kelelakiannya yang muncul kembali.

"Se-Sehun?"

Lirih suara lembut itu membuat Sehun membuka mata. Ia menunduk, mencari-cari tatap tak percaya Luhan yang belum melepaskan genggamannya dari sana. Mata elang Sehun memang menatap sendu seperti semalam, tapi tak ada gurat nyalang penuh nafsu bringas disana.

"Sehun kau..."

Lelaki itu tersenyum manis sebelum berbisik lirih. "Ya, Luhan. Kau yang membuatnya begitu. Aku begini karenamu, bukan sedang dalam pengaruh obat. Kau mem'bangun'kannya, Lu."

Luhan menggeleng. Masih dibuat tak percaya. Matanya kembali berair sama dengan mata elang Sehun didepannya.

"Aku juga tak mengerti, tapi ini memang terjadi! Semalaman aku bertanya-tanya pada kondisiku ini."

"Ini bukan..." Luhan mencoba bicara dengan suara tercekat. "...bukan ereksi pagi yang biasa-"

"Bukan, Luhan. Aku kenal diriku sendiri. Dan seratus persen aku yakin kalau ini karena...entahlah! Aku tiba-tiba terangsang melihatmu tidur."

"Ooh!" gadis itu spontan memekik. Kepalanya menggeleng berkali-kali tapi sudut bibirnya agak terangkat.

Selanjutnya ia kembali menangis haru, mempertontonkan ekspresi kelegaan yang tak bisa ia gambarkan. Luhan menarik tangannya dari dalam celana Sehun lalu beralih memeluknya erat.

Sedu sedannya semakin menjadi saat tangan kekar Sehun membalas pelukannya jauh lebih intim. Lelaki itu bahkan sempat mencium bahunya beberapa kali. Luhan tak perlu lagi mencari-cari kebohongan Sehun kali ini karena ia tahu dan yakin Sehun telah 'kembali'.

Mungkin Luhan masih tak percaya. Ia perlu membuktikannya lagi dengan menatap lurus ke bawah, tepat ke bagian tengah di area privat Sehun selama beberapa detik. Benda itu memang membesar dan terlihat sesak disana, sama seperti reaksi semalam.

"Sehun...obatnya-"

Kata-kata Luhan terputus begitu Sehun menahan rahangnya dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

Luhan dan Sehun sudah beberapa kali berpagutan, tapi kali ini rasanya lain. Tidak ada hembusan nafas kasar atau gerakan memburu seperti dulu. Keduanya rileks, sama-sama menikmati lumatan masing-masing lawan tanpa perlu mengejar nafsu walau Sehun harus menahan desakan 'miliknya' yang terasa semakin mengeras.

Ciuman itu berakhir basah tapi bahagia. Sehun bahkan tersenyum puas menatap wajah jengah Luhan.

"Apa aku akan begini jika masih dipengaruhi obat?"

"Sehun..."

Cup.

Sehun mencium kening Luhan sekilas lalu memeluknya kembali.

"Aku seratus persen sadar, Luhan. Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhku dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan obat. Aku tahu siapa diriku. Dan ini..ini bukan aku yang lama."

Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi di dada Sehun, membuat bagian bidang itu basah kena air mata. Ia paham betul apa maksud dari ucapan _'bukan aku yang lama'_ itu _._ Sehun mencoba menjelaskan jawabannya sendiri, kalau ia bukanlah Sehun yang menolak lawan jenisnya seperti kemarin. Ia mulai tertarik –pada Luhan.

"Aku minta maaf. Duniaku membawamu pada kesulitan. Aku juga minta maaf atas ucapanku dulu. Aku mengatakannya tanpa berpikir. Terima kasih, untuk tetap disisiku semalam." Sehun mengusap sayang punggung sempit itu. "Kau...bukan wanita murahan. Kuharap aku tidak terlambat untuk menarik kata-kataku ini."

Reaksi Luhan hanyalah isak teredam dan remasan kuat jari-jari kukunya pada punggung Sehun saat ia membalas pelukan erat itu.

"Aku tahu ini masih terlalu dini untuk mengatakan kalau aku normal. Tapi Luhan, kumohon...jangan menjauh. Jangan pergi. Tetaplah disisiku karena aku membutuhkanmu. Tolong...jangan menyerah untuk menyembuhkanku."

Luhan semakin terisak hebat. Lengannya sudah mengalung di area leher kokoh Sehun yang juga ikut menitikkan air mata. Lelaki itu sempat terisak pelan sebelum memilih untuk mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepala Luhan agar ia kembali tenang. Sehun juga mencium pelipisnya berkali-kali.

"Maafkan aku." lirihnya lagi.

BRAK!

Tapi momen haru itu harus rusak tiba-tiba ketika pintu kamar didobrak paksa dari luar. Tangis Luhan pun harus terhenti mendadak, membuat tubuhnya terpisah dari pelukan Sehun.

Dan sebelum salah satu dari mereka bisa berucap atau bergerak, sebuah tamparan keras melayang lagi dari tangan lelaki yang melangkah gusar dengan kemarahan tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Tapi kali ini bukan Luhan yang jadi sasaran, melainkan Sehun. Bunyi tamparan yang kencang itu membuat sebelah pipi Sehun merah luar biasa. Mungkin sanggup menggeser rahang kokohnya.

"KAU!"

Sehun hanya diam. Ia tak berkutik ataupun membalas tatapan benci dari atasannya itu. Cinta terlarangnya.

"AKU KECEWA PADAMU!"

Satu telunjuk mengarah lurus tepat ke depan wajah kaku Sehun.

"PERGI DAN BAWA DIA DARI HADAPANKU! TAK ADA TOLERIR UNTUK KELAKUAN KALIAN BERDUA! KAU KUPECAT, OH SEHUN!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Hayo lhooo yg kemarin nebak bakal ada NC, kalian meleset hiahahaa

Kadang perlu sesuatu yang bertele-tele sebelum berelelelele *PLAK

Mudah2an bisa selesai dua chapteran lagi :)

Kayanya karakter Sehun disini bener2 bikin gedek ya?

Maafkan, ga ada maksud. Dia itu SUPER ULTIMATE BIAS saya kok! Suer!

Karena kebutuhan cerita aja dia dan Luhan saya buat seperti itu.

Mereka tetap bersatu **tanpa** merugikan salah satu pihak ;)

Yosh! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

Terima kasih readernim ^^


	6. Us

**A Way**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **~ Us ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Difitnah dan dipecat secara tak terhormat.

Rasanya seperti ada palu besar yang menghantam ulu hati.

Kalau Luhan mau, ia bisa saja berontak membela diri, menjelaskan semua yang terjadi dan memaksa Sehun untuk buka mulut didepan orang banyak. Tapi kenyataan sudah terlanjur berkata lain. Di benak rekan kerjanya ini, Luhan tak ubahnya wanita penggoda bernilai rendah yang pantas mendapatkan hukuman sebuah pemecatan.

Kembali ke Seoul didetik itu juga, Luhan merasa tubuhnya lelah luar biasa. Perjalanan singkat dengan pesawat itu ia pakai untuk tidur dan baru terjaga beberapa menit sebelum mendarat.

Luhan pulang sendirian.

Perempuan ini meminta Sehun untuk pergi menemui atasannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah diantara mereka –lebih tepatnya, masalah percintaan. Sehun menolak, tapi Luhan memaksa.

" _Kalau memang kau ingin 'kembali', tinggalkanlah 'dirimu yang lama'. Tuntaskanlah, Sehun. Temui aku kalau semuanya sudah selesai."_

Dan disinilah Luhan. Di flatnya. Merenungi diri akan semua peristiwa tak terduga yang terjadi dalam waktu cepat. Luhan sadar, ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau (Sehun berniat sembuh) sekaligus kehilangan sesuatu yang juga berharga –pekerjaannya.

Mengingat alasan pemecatannya malah membuat Luhan tersenyum miris. Ia hanya merasa lucu dan kesal pada kelakuan Yuri si seniornya itu. Tapi sepintas terbesit dalam benaknya, kalau bukan karena ulah obat perangsang itu mungkin ia dan Sehun masih saling acuh tak bertanya satu sama lain. Dan mungkin Sehun juga tak akan merasakan gejolak 'aneh' di dirinya.

Malam ini malam ketiga Luhan kembali dari Jeju. Sudah tiga hari juga ia doyan berdiri melamun didepan kamar, menatap lampu kota Seoul selepas mentari terbenam.

Tiga hari. Itu artinya, hari ini mereka kembali dari liburan dan kembali ke rutinitas.

Luhan tiba-tiba merasa takut. Kabar soal pemecatan lengkap dengan alasan dibaliknya ini pasti akan segera sampai ke telinga Kyungsoo dan entah bagaimana reaksi sahabatnya itu nanti. Walau Luhan yakin Kyungsoo tak akan mudah percaya, Kyungsoo pasti akan mencecarnya dengan beragam pertanyaan.

Hingga saat ini memang belum ada kabar, pesan atau telepon masuk darinya. Sama seperti Sehun. Luhan sedang menunggu pria yang juga belum menghubunginya sama sekali. Tapi ia percaya, kalau memang lelaki itu benar-benar berniat untuk kembali normal, Sehun pasti akan menuntaskan cinta terlarangnya dan pergi menemui Luhan untuk sama-sama memulai kembali dari awal.

Pukul sepuluh malam gadis ini baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar setelah tak kuasa menahan dinginnya angin malam.

Tapi belum juga beranjak dari pintu masuk, tiga ketukan bernada rendah di pintu membuatnya menoleh cepat. Luhan sebenarnya berharap orang yang bertamu ini adalah orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Dan begitu pintu dibuka..

"Sehun!"

..Sehun berdiri dibaliknya. Itu memang dia. Hanya saja Sehun yang ini tidak terlihat seperti Sehun yang biasa ia lihat.

"Ya, Tuhan! Kenapa kau babak belur begini?!" tanya Luhan panik.

Wajah Sehun yang tersinari lampu neon jelas membuat Luhan bisa melihat luka lebam serta sobek di beberapa tempat. Mata kanannya membiru agak sedikit bengkak, darah kering membekas di pelipisnya, juga luka gores di bagian hidung.

Begitu Luhan hendak mengulukan tangan, Sehun lebih cepat menangkap gerakannya. "Ini sudah lebih baik daripada kemarin. Jangan khawatir." katanya mencoba untuk senyum tapi malah berakhir meringis karena luka lecet di sudut bibir.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?!"

Lelaki itu mendengus geli. "Kau terdengar seperti _bodyguard_ yang ingin membalaskan dendam, Luhan."

" _Sajangnim?"_

Tebakan Luhan membuat senyum kecil di wajah Sehun menghilang.

"Dia menghajarmu?!" tanyanya lagi.

Sehun hanya diam tapi mimik sendunya menyiratkan sebuah jawaban.

" _Wae_? Tidak terima kau putuskan?! Atau tidak terima mengetahui kekasihnya tidur dengan perempuan?!"

Mata elang Sehun mendelik cepat. Kaget akan opsi kedua Luhan barusan. Luhan sendiri juga nampak baru sadar sudah sedikit salah bicara. Gadis ini buru-buru berdeham kikuk.

"Masuklah. Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu pada lukamu." katanya lalu meninggalkan Sehun di pintu masuk.

"Aku bukan kekasihnya lagi. Kami sudah berakhir."

Luhan berhenti melangkah.

"Kau bilang aku boleh menemuimu kalau semuanya sudah tuntas. Sekarang aku disini, itu artinya semua sudah selesai. Kau tidak menyerah untuk membantuku, kan?"

Hembusan hangat nafas Sehun terasa tak jauh dari tengkuknya. Lelaki itu baru saja melangkah mendekat dan berdiri tepat di belakang Luhan yang masih mematung diam.

"Dia memang menghajarku, tapi bukan karena tak terima aku putuskan atau karena kita tidur bersama. Dia menghajarku...karena aku mengaku kalau...kalau aku mau kembali normal. Aku benar-benar ingin sembuh. Aku sudah tak mau lagi terjebak menjadi seorang...seorang penyuka sesama jenis." ucapnya dalam nada lirih di kalimat terakhir.

Luhan membalikkan badannya perlahan. Didepannya kini, Sehun tengah menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Sebenarnya aku takut untuk menemuimu lagi. Sudah terlalu banyak kesulitan yang harus kau terima karena aku. Kau difitnah, kau dipermalukan, kau bahkan kehilangan pekerjaanmu. Harusnya aku tahu diri dan tidak meminta bantuan-"

"Sehun."

Lelaki itu melenguh panjang masih dengan kepala tertunduk saat telapak tangan Luhan mendarat di pipi kirinya.

"Bukan aku. Tapi kita." kata Luhan lembut. "Kita difitnah, kita dipermalukan, kita juga sama-sama kehilangan pekerjaan. Dan kau tahu apa artinya itu?"

Mata Sehun yang terbuka segera terpaku pada pesona tulus yang terpancar di manik rusa cantik ini.

"Artinya, kita masih diberi kesempatan untuk merubah keadaan dan memulai semuanya dari awal." kata Luhan lagi. "Hanya kau, dan aku. Kita. Aku tak akan menyerah untukmu. Kapanpun, aku siap menanti kau yang baru."

Sudut bibir Sehun sedikit ikut terangkat. Tapi begitu Luhan maju selangkah lebih dekat, Sehun malah tiba-tiba ambil satu langkah mundur. Jelas hal ini membuat kening Luhan berkerut heran.

"Ma-maaf. A-aku...aku hanya terkejut. Kau bergerak terlalu mendadak."

Tawa kecil berderai lembut dari kerongkongan Luhan saat mendengar jawaban Sehun barusan.

"Terkejut? Terlalu mendadak?" ulang Luhan. "Lalu siapa yang kemarin menciumku di kamar hotel begitu fasih secara tiba-tiba? Jelmaanmu?" ia tertawa lagi.

"Itu refleks."

"Aaah...refleks." Luhan manggut-manggut. "Sepertinya semua yang kau lakukan itu karena refleks, ya? Aku lupa kalau Oh Sehun, si mantan karyawan teladan ini punya refleks yang sangat bagus. Waktu kau memelukku di tangga dulu, kau juga bilang itu karena refleks. Apa menenggak sekaleng minuman dengan obat perangsang juga karena refleks?" sindirnya.

"Itu murni karena aku tak tahu apa-apa. Yuri tiba-tiba datang dan memberiku sekaleng soda. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak?"

"Tapi kau bisa menolakku. Tiga kali. Tak peduli apapun yang kutawarkan."

Sehun bungkam seketika. Ia paham betul jenis penolakan apa yang Luhan maksud saat ini. Dan sebelum Sehun bisa berkata-kata, tawa renyah Luhan tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian. Mata rusanya menyipit lucu.

"Oh, maaf! Wajahmu menggemaskan sekali kalau kaget begitu! Hihihii...maaf." katanya setengah terkikik.

"Yah, masa laluku memang pantas untuk ditertawakan."

"Tidak, bukan itu." Luhan lalu meredakan tawanya dan kembali menatap Sehun. "Aku butuh masa lalumu juga masa laluku, untuk tahu...kalau kita pernah mengalami hal-hal sulit yang sekarang sedang kita perjuangkan bersama. Cukup wajah kagetmu saja yang jadi bahan tertawaan." Luhan terkekeh lagi dan Sehun hanya mendelik masam.

"Duduklah. Aku akan mengompres luka-lukamu itu."

Sebelum Luhan melenggang ke arah dapur, Sehun menahan bahunya dulu dengan kedua tangan lalu menjatuhkan satu kecupan super kilat di dahinya. Tak lebih dari dua detik memang, tapi ciuman itu berarti besar bagi Luhan. Ia tersenyum bahagia dibuatnya.

Gadis ini kembali dengan membawa handuk putih kecil dan semangkuk air hangat di tangan. Sehun sedang duduk di lantai tak jauh dari ranjang pendek Luhan. Saat melihatnya datang, lelaki ini langsung putar posisi menghadap ke ranjang yang baru saja Luhan duduki di bagian tepi.

Tak ada yang bersuara selama air hangat dan handuk lembut itu menyentuh kulit wajah Sehun. Hanya ringisan pelannya saja yang terdengar. Kalau sudah meringis, maka Luhan akan memperlembut gerakannya sampai kadang membuat mata Sehun terpejam nyaman. Dua tangan lelaki itu bertengger diam diatas paha gadis bermata rusa ini.

"Kau tidak tidur, ya?" pertanyaan Luhan mengawali obrolan.

"Hm."

"Kukira ini lebam. Tidak tahunya lingkar hitam."

Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Sampai punya mata panda begini, kenapa tidak tidur?"

Baru saat itu, Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Luhan masih sibuk mengompresi bagian sudut bibir dan tidak membalas tatapannya.

"Tidak bisa." jawab Sehun.

Satu kali mengerling, mata Luhan akhirnya beradu dengan manik hitam itu.

"Aku masih terpikirkan kejadian kemarin. Dan itu selalu membuatku terjaga." katanya lagi.

"Maksudmu...kejadian kau menahan-"

"Bukan. Bukan soal obat milik Yuri." Sehun menjawab kesal dan Luhan terkikik lagi. "Kita tak akan membahas apapun soal itu dan tolong lupakan, Luhan!"

"Oh, mana mungkin aku lupakan? Aku masih ingat betul bagaimana kau memelas, memohon, meminta bantuanku. _'Luhan...tolong..ini panas. Ini menyiksaku!'_ "

" _YA!_ Awww!"

Luhan kembali tertawa puas meski Sehun baru saja berseru dan meringis memegangi sudut bibirnya. Biarpun masih terkekeh renyah, ia dengan sigap mengompresi bagian lecet itu dalam usapan lembut.

"Lain kali, jangan sembarangan menerima pemberian orang. Tidak semua orang punya maksud baik, _sunbaenim_." sindir Luhan lagi.

"Ya. Tidak sepertimu. Kau tulus."

Senyum tipis mewarnai wajah cantik Luhan yang tersipu.

"Kenapa rambutmu kau potong?" Sehun menyingkap rambut Luhan ke balik telinganya.

"Karena aku perlu sesuatu yang baru untuk diriku yang baru."

"Apa aku juga perlu memotong rambutku?"

"Jangan. Aku suka gaya rambutmu. Yang kau perlukan ada disini." Luhan menunjuk dada Sehun. "Aku tahu semua butuh proses yang tidak sebentar. Tapi hatimu sudah menuntunmu untuk menerima kau yang baru. Jadi, ayo kita mulai pelan-pelan. Aku di belakangmu."

"Tidak." Sehun menggamit tangan Luhan di dadanya. "Jangan di belakangku, tapi disampingku. Kita melangkah bersama, Luhan. Kau...dan aku."

Luhan masih terpana mendengar ucapan lelaki tampan ini. Bahkan ia dibuat tak bisa bergerak ketika Sehun menarik tubuhnya agak condong ke bawah agar ia bisa menggapai bibir ranum itu secara leluasa. Tangan Sehun membelai halus rahang Luhan dan mampu mencairkan otot-otot kaku di tubuhnya.

Mereka berciuman. Jauh lebih intens dan lebih lembut dari ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya. Untuk Luhan, rasa bibir Sehun kali ini berbeda. Manis, halus dan semakin menjadi candu. Gerakannya memang hati-hati, tapi Luhan dibuat tak bisa berkutik karena Sehun mendominasi pagutan mereka.

Ia bahkan tak rela saat lelaki itu mengakhiri lebih dulu.

"Ini membuatku ketagihan." ujar Sehun sambil mengusap jejak basah di sudut bibir Luhan.

Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Banyak hal mengejutkan yang akan kau tahu dari seorang wanita, Sehun. Kami punya banyak rahasia."

"Apa saja?"

"Tak bisa kusebutkan. Kau sendiri yang harus menemukannya."

Tiba-tiba Sehun mencondongkan badan dan menengadah. Keningnya sudah ia tempelkan ke kening Luhan yang merunduk menatapnya. "Kalau ku cium lagi, kau mau menunjukkannya padaku?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Bayarannya tak sebanding dengan bibirmu. Dan aku...bukan wanita murahan."

Sehun tertawa. "Memang bukan. Kau mahal, Luhan. Tak ternilai."

"Belum saatnya kau merayu. Hubungan kita bahkan masih terbilang asing."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau dicium orang asing?"

Mata Luhan melebar, ia terlihat jengah akan pertanyaan barusan. Tapi tiga detik kemudian malah tawa merdunya yang terdengar. Sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan terkekeh, gadis ini menjawab pendek. "Tidak tahu."

Jujur, ekspresi Luhan saat ini membuat Sehun merasa gemas. Jadi tanpa perlu aba-aba, ia meraup kembali bibir manis Luhan dan segera mendapat balasan cepat. Pagutannya berlangsung lebih lama sampai membuat leher Sehun pegal karena terus mendongak.

Tapi ia tetap tersenyum puas setelah Luhan yang memutus sambungan bibir mereka.

"Kau suka kucium?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya. Aku suka." Luhan menjawab dengan suara berbisik. Mereka kembali ke posisi kening saling menempel.

Kali ini jempol kanan Sehun masih setia mengusap-usap bibir bawah Luhan yang agak membengkak.

"Aku juga. Aku suka bibirmu yang manis."

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau mencium seorang wanita?"

Sehun diam sebentar menatap mata Luhan dalam jarak begitu dekat. Mungkin gadis itu tahu Sehun agak merasa tak nyaman dengan pertanyaannya, tapi ia tetap menatap lekat ke sepasang manik elang itu.

"Ya. Ini pertama kalinya aku mencium seorang wanita." jawab Sehun kemudian.

"Kau bilang kau pernah..mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan lawan jen-"

"Memang pernah." potong Sehun. "Tapi aku juga pernah bilang, kalau semuanya berakhir kacau karena aku tak bisa melakukan apa yang pasangan normal lakukan. Salah satunya berciuman. Aku tak pernah nyaman walau hanya menatap wajah lawan jenisku."

Luhan berkedip kikuk dan membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku tahu ini masih terasa aneh untukmu. Aku juga masih bertanya-tanya. Tapi mungkin inilah titik awal dari semuanya, kalau aku bisa berubah dan menjadi pria normal yang mencintai seorang gadis. Kurasa keajaiban datang padaku melalui Yuri dan obat perangsangnya."

Tawa berderai kompak seketika. Luhan sudah mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Sehun sambil terus terkekeh renyah. Raut menggemaskan itu nyatanya membuat Sehun kembali menjatuhkan ciuman-ciuman kecil ke seluruh permukaan wajah Luhan.

"Kuharap aku tidak termasuk kekasih yang tamak karena terus-terusan menciummu." katanya.

"Kau kekasihku?" tanya Luhan disela tawa.

"Lalu apa?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan tak bisa menjawab dan hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum ambigu. Entah kenapa, tapi Sehun benar-benar tergugah untuk mencium bibirnya lagi. Ia sungguh ketagihan. Kepalanya yang miring ke kanan dan kiri bergantian dalam tempo cepat, nyaris tak memberi Luhan kesempatan untuk menikmati pagutannya.

Kedua tangan Sehun kini berada di pinggang Luhan, meremas kaos tidurnya beberapa saat sebelum mulai merambat masuk ke dalamnya, menyentuh kulit halus dari seorang wanita. Dulu ia memang pernah menyentuh bagian dada Luhan, tapi itu sebelum dirinya memiliki hasrat seperti sekarang.

Oops!

Sadar ada gerakan asing, Luhan lekas menarik diri tiba-tiba.

"Hentikan, sebelum kita terlalu jauh." katanya.

"Maaf."

Sehun menunduk tak enak.

"Hey.." Luhan malah mendorong dagunya ke atas dengan senyum manis tersungging.

"Akan ada saatnya kau tahu, apa dan dimana saja rahasia perempuan itu. Kalau waktunya sudah tepat, aku tak akan melarangmu untuk merasakan dan menikmatinya sepuas yang kau mau. Satu hal Sehun, aku akan menjaga milikku baik-baik..sampai waktu itu tiba. Kau tahu aku sudah menunggumu terlalu lama."

Luhan merunduk lagi dan membalas senyum Sehun sebelum ia menjatuhkan kecupan sayang ke bibir tipis disana.

.

.

Enam bulan lebih Luhan dan Sehun menghidupi diri dengan bergantung pada honor kecil seorang pekerja _part time_. Mereka bekerja di tempat terpisah dari pagi hingga malam di berbagai restoran, pom bensin atau toko bunga. Apapun, selama tepat itu membutuhkan tenaga tambahan.

Jadi kasir, pelayan, bagian cuci piring di dapur, mereka lakoni tanpa keluhan.

Bukan tanpa sebab semua ini terjadi. Bermula sejak sebulan pertama mereka menjadi pengangguran, dua anak manusia ini menggantungkan nasibnya pada beberapa lamaran kerja yang mereka kirimkan. Lama menanti, Luhan dan Sehun akhirnya sadar ada hal ganjil.

Mereka tahu mereka tidak sebodoh itu untuk ditolak bekerja. Luhan juga tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan _resume_ nya. Apalagi milik Sehun. Ia memang tahu kalau Sehun itu memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata, tapi Luhan benar-benar tercengang saat melihat riwayat hidup kekasih barunya ini.

Terlepas dari sisi lain seorang Oh Sehun, pria itu nyatanya punya nilai akhir nyaris sempurna untuk thesisnya dan pernah dijadikan asisten dosen. Berbagai piagam olimpiade bergengsi pun disabetnya saat duduk di bangku sekolah dan semua sertifikatnya adalah pelajaran eksak yang kebetulan Luhan benci.

Bahkan ia yakin hanya segelintir orang yang memiliki bukti penghargaan seperti itu dalam hidup mereka.

Tapi kenapa tak satupun perusahaan mau melirik?

"Donghae _hyung._ "

Luhan sempat terkejut mendengar nama itu disebut Sehun berbulan-bulan setelah ia memutuskan berubah. Tapi begitu mendengar penjelasannya, Luhan seketika paham.

"Dia punya banyak akses dan kenalan para petinggi di perusahaan-perusahaan ini. Aku rasa, dia sudah memasukkan nama kita ke dalam _black list_ para pelamar kerja. Itulah sebabnya tak pernah ada jawaban untuk lamaran kita."

Sangat masuk akal. Luhan juga masih kenal betul seperti apa watak keras dan profesional mantan atasannya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Aku benar-benar malu padamu, Luhan. Aku menyulitkan hidupmu lagi."

Kalau Sehun sudah berkata seperti itu, maka kepalanya akan menjadi sasaran jitak Luhan.

"Uang bisa dicari!" katanya kesal.

Dan begitulah. Mereka mengalami rotasi hidup cukup drastis. Sehun bahkan harus keluar dari apartemen mewahnya karena biaya sewa yang tinggi. Sekarang ia mengontrak di sebuah rumah kecil tak jauh dari lokasi flat Luhan berada.

Tapi sekalipun kondisi mereka serba pas-pasan, baik Luhan maupun Sehun tidak menyesali atau mengutuk siapapun. Mereka bahagia. Jauh lebih bahagia dengan keadaan mereka sekarang.

Untuk Luhan, ia benar-benar tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi Kyungsoo. Sederhana, tapi bahagia. Dan itu lebih dari cukup.

Bicara soal Kyungsoo yang dalam beberapa bulan lagi akan melahirkan, seperti dugaan Luhan, wanita itu memang tidak percaya pada skandal seks yang terjadi diantara sahabat dan mantan seniornya. Kyungsoo bahkan langsung datang menemui Luhan sehari setelah liburan kantor selesai.

Sambil mencerca Sehun yang kebetulan ada disana, Kyungsoo bersungut marah menyalahkan lelaki itu sebagai penyebab utama semua kesulitan yang harus Luhan hadapi. Ia tak rela sahabatnya itu dipecat tanpa bukti jelas. Kyungsoo juga sempat bercerita perubahan drastis yang terjadi di kantornya. Sang manajer itu nyatanya berubah menjadi sosok paling menyebalkan dan semakin tak pernah puas dengan hasil kerja bawahannya.

Luhan tentu tak mengatakan apapun soal perubahan mantan manajernya itu. Ia masih menyimpan rahasia kelam Sehun baik-baik dan Sehun sangat berterima kasih padanya. Luhan hanya mengatakan status hubungannya dengan Sehun saja dan ini yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin melotot tak percaya.

Tapi melihat bagaimana Sehun memperlakukan Luhan dengan begitu perhatian, rasa kesal Kyungsoo pada mantan senior yang dulu ia hormati itu akhirnya mereda. Setiap kali ia bertandang ke flat Luhan membawa makanan, Sehun juga selalu ada disana. Kyungsoo lega, Luhan punya seseorang yang bisa diandalkannya di saat sulit, walau kondisi Sehun sendiri pun tak jauh beda.

"Kim Jongin."

"Oh Sehun."

Dua orang itu baru saja berkenalan. Sore di akhir pekan, Luhan dan Sehun sedang menikmati waktu libur mereka ketika Kyungsoo datang bersama Jongin ke flatnya.

"Ini suamiku, _sunbae._ "

Setelah bisa 'memaafkan' Sehun, Kyungsoo kembali menggunakan sapaan formal itu meski Sehun sudah melarangnya.

"Maaf, aku baru bisa menemui lagi, Luhan. Anak-anak SMA jaman sekarang susah sekali diatur! Entah akan jadi apa mereka dengan nilai dibawah rata-rata itu." kata Jongin.

Dan sebelum Luhan sempat membalas, bibir cerewet Kyungsoo lebih cepat mendahuluinya.

"Jongin baru saja diangkat menjadi wali kelas!"

Luhan lantas tersenyum sumringah lalu memberinya selamat. "Masuklah. Aku mencium nasi goreng _kimchi_ dari kantung plastik itu."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tertawa. Mereka memang datang dengan setumpuk rantang makanan lagi.

"Luhan, apa kau jago matematika?" obrolan itu bermula dari Jongin.

Mereka berempat tengah asik menyantap nasi goreng _kimchi_ buatan Kyungsoo sambil duduk lesehan dalam posisi melingkar didepan meja makan.

"Matematika? Kau bergurau! Aku payah dalam hitung-hitungan." jawab Luhan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Guru matematika di sekolahku baru saja mengundurkan diri. Kami sedang mencari penggantinya. Tak perlu dari yang berpengalaman, asalkan dia mengerti pelajaran SMA dan mampu menguraikan jawabannya, pasti diterima."

Luhan merengut kecewa.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Makanya lowongan ini tidak kutawarkan. Kau sendiri tahu aku dan Luhan itu lulusan akunting, bukan matematika." sungut Kyungsoo.

"Yah, kupikir tak jauh beda. Kan sama-sama menghitung."

Kyungsoo mendelik sebal tapi melayangkan satu suapan sayang ke mulut Jongin. "Aku hanya berharap ada guru yang bisa mengirim anak-anak itu ikut olimpiade."

Luhan refleks mendongak. Mendengar kata terakhir dari mulut Jongin barusan seperti menemukan telaga ditengah gurun. Sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan mata ke arah Sehun yang sedang sibuk mengunyah disampingnya. Tahu sedang diperhatikan, Sehun lantas menoleh sambil mengangkat kedua alis.

Luhan malah tersenyum ambigu. "Apa sekolahmu menerima calon yang memiliki piagam atau sertifikat penghargaan?"

"Oh, tidak. Aku tak pernah mengikuti olimpiade matematika, Luhan." sanggah Sehun cepat. Sekarang ia paham maksud senyum kekasihnya ini.

"Tapi kau punya banyak piagam olimpiade!"

"Ya. Tapi tidak dengan matematika. Aku hanya pernah sekali mengikuti olimpiade fisika dan kimia. Itupun hanya menjadi juara harapan satu."

"Setidaknya kau juga punya harapan bisa diterima-"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cara mengajar anak SMA."

"Tidak jauh beda seperti mengajar mahasiswa. Kau pernah menjadi asisten dosen, kan?"

Sehun melotot. "Seberapa banyak yang kau lihat dari _resume_ ku?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Banyak." jawabnya. "Ternyata kau punya banyak hal tak terduga juga, ya?"

Disaat pasangan ini asik debat, Jongin dan Kyungsoo justru saling pandang menyelami maksud tatapan masing-masing. Mereka seperti bertelepati. Dan begitu Kyungoo tersenyum lebar, Jongin lantas mengangguk cepat dan berseru lantang. "Berikan aku _resume_ mu! Fisika dan matematika tidak jauh berbeda!"

"Hm! Sehun _sunbae_ juga punya tampang cukup galak untuk menjadi guru matematika. Cocok, kan?!" timpal Kyungsoo.

Didepannya, Sehun sudah menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tapi Kyungsoo semakin gencar berceloteh.

"Kalau _sunbae_ diterima disana, aku juga tak perlu khawatir soal Luhan."

"Aku? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena semua murid Jongin kan laki-laki! Jadi aku tak perlu takut _sunbae_ akan berpaling pada gadis-gadis sekolahan! Iya kan, Lu?!" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Jelas ia tidak tahu kalau penjelasannya barusan justru membuat Luhan merasa khawatir. Ia juga lupa kalau sekolah tempat Jongin bekerja adalah sekolah khusus pria.

"Nanti akan kukirimkan _resume_ nya padamu. Sekarang, ayo lanjutkan makannya! Nasi gorengmu asin sekali, Kyung! Tak seperti biasa."

"Benarkah? Apa rasanya tidak enak? Apa karena hamil kemampuan masakku berkurang?"

"Enak. Jangan mulai berlebihan lagi. Masakanmu tetap yang terbaik, sayang."

Luhan menarik nafas diam-diam. Ia berhasil membelokkan bahan obrolan dalam waktu singkat. Jongin dan Kyungsoo bahkan sudah sibuk dengan bahasan masing-masing sekarang, dan ketika Luhan hendak menyuapi sesendok nasi ke mulut, Sehun tiba-tiba meremas satu tangannya dibawah meja.

Luhan menoleh tapi Sehun sedang menatap piringnya sambil mulai menyantap lagi dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

Pria itu masih tak membalas tatapan Luhan, tapi malah mengetatkan genggaman tangannya ke jemari halus disana. Luhan tahu, Sehun mengerti kekhawatirannya ini. Luhan juga sadar kalau Sehun mungkin paham kewaspadaannya begitu mendengar kata 'murid laki-laki'.

"Luhan. Aku tahu Sehun _sunbae_ itu tampan. Tapi tidak sampai membuatmu bengong begitu! Kau malah mengabaikan masakanku! Rasanya benar-benar tak enak, ya?"

Kyungsoo sedang hamil dan orang hamil itu lebih sensitif. Jadi begitu mendengar keluhannya barusan, Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mulai menyantap nasi gorengnya lagi. Ia juga sudah membalas genggaman tangan Sehun.

Kini, sela jemari mereka sudah saling terisi satu sama lain.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Sehun selalu menghabiskan malamnya sampai larut di flat Luhan. Begitu pasangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo pamit, lelaki itu masih tinggal dan tengah tiduran santai di paha Luhan yang asik membelai puncak kepalanya.

"Kau takut, ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Hm?"

"Soal tawaran Jongin tadi. Kau berubah pikiran, kan?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Ya. Aku tak mau kau melamar kesana."

"Karena itu sekolah khusus pria?"

Luhan mengangguk. Gantian Sehun yang tersenyum. "Tapi kalau kau mau, aku tak akan melarang. Mungkin kau bisa menjadi guru matematika yang paling disegani. Seperti waktu menjadi mentorku dulu. Kau tegas, tapi perhatian." kata Luhan.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dari puncak kepalanya lalu mencium bagian punggungnya cukup lama sampai Luhan mengucapkan satu guyonan yang membuatnya mendelik malas.

"Aku tidak takut kau akan tertarik pada Jongin atau murid-muridmu."

Luhan tertawa sendiri sementara Sehun bangkit dan menatapnya sebal.

Tak lebih dari tujuh bulan mereka memadu kasih sebagai pasangan normal, Luhan semakin yakin Sehun sanggup menjadi lelaki seutuhnya –yang tidak tertarik lagi pada sesama jenis.

Selama ini, Sehun berusaha menjadi orang yang bisa memuaskan pasangannya. Ia belajar, dari nol, bagaimana menjalin kasih dengan lawan jenis. Mungkin dari teman-teman di tempat kerjanya Sehun mendapatkan tips-tips kuno tapi manis itu.

Jika ditelaah, Sehun tak beda dengan anak remaja yang baru tahu apa itu dunia pacaran. Mereka menonton film di bioskop, ke taman hiburan atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan. Terkadang Luhan ingin bertanya gaya pacaran seperti apa yang selama ini ia lakukan dengan sang 'mantan'. Tapi jelas pertanyaan itu tak akan pernah terungkap karena itu sama saja dengan menyinggungnya.

Melihat usaha Sehun pada dirinya sendiri saja sudah membuat Luhan puas walau ia sepenuhnya berharap hubungan mereka bisa selangkah lebih maju. Luhan hanya ingin Sehun peka. Ia memang mendampingi Sehun, tapi untuk benar-benar menjadi pendamping hidupnya, nampaknya Luhan harus bersabar sedikit lebih lama.

"Kau melamun lagi." suara Sehun membuyarkan pikirannya.

Luhan menoleh lalu memeluk lengan Sehun sambil bersandar di salah satu bahu bidangnya.

"Kenapa, Lu?"

"Tak ada apa-apa."

"Tidak. Kau bohong. Aku tahu ada yang sedang mengganjal pikiranmu. Apa itu masih soal tawaran Jongin?"

"..."

"Biarpun aku ini ahli matematika, aku tak akan melamar kesana. Kau tak perlu cemas. Sebenarnya kemarin aku bertemu dosen lamaku yang kebetulan makan ditempatku bekerja."

"Laki-laki?"

Sehun mendengus. "Ya, laki-laki. Tujuh puluh tahun dan punya sembilan cucu. Puas?"

Gadis itu terkikik pelan. Sehun tahu Luhan masih kadang cemas jika dirinya berhubungan dengan laki-laki. Biarpun itu soal teman lama, rekan kerja atau orang asing. Tapi Sehun tak keberatan karena itu hal wajar mengingat bagaimana masa lalunya dahulu.

"Aku memang 'begitu' sejak usiaku sepuluh tahun. Tapi bukan berarti aku tertarik pada sembarang orang. Hanya dengan Donghae _hyung_ aku menjalin kasih sesama jenis, Lu."

Tubuh Luhan kaku tiba-tiba. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun membahas mantan manajernya itu.

Ia lalu duduk tegak dan membalas tatapan lembut Sehun. Lelaki itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum menjatuhkan belaian halus pada sebelah pipinya.

"Hal terjauh yang pernah aku lakukan dengan diriku yang lama, adalah kejadian...yang dulu kau lihat di diskotik itu. Pemandangan menjijikan yang membuatmu tahu siapa aku. Hanya itu." katanya lirih. "Aku tak mau terus membebani pikiranmu dengan aku yang lama. Dan kurasa, aku perlu mengatakan ini karena memang sudah saatnya kau tahu. Aku serius ingin sembuh, Luhan. Kuharap usahaku enam bulan ini tidak sia-sia dimatamu."

Mata Luhan berair.

"Mungkin belum sepenuhnya aku bisa melupakan masa laluku atau melupakan Donghae _hyung_. Aku tahu kau tak nyaman jika aku menyebut namanya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kalau aku pernah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya. Dan sekarang...satu-satunya hal yang ingin kulakukan di hidupku, adalah menghabiskan semua sisa waktuku denganmu. Hanya kau dan aku. Kita."

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Ia menyeka pipinya yang basah. "Kau tidak harus melupakannya, Sehun. Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku membutuhkan masa lalumu dan masa laluku untuk masa depan yang sedang kita perjuangkan?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Mencoba untuk melupakan seseorang yang pernah kita cinta, sama seperti mencoba mengingat seseorang yang tak pernah kita kenal. Aku mengerti betul keadaanmu saat ini, karena aku pernah merasakannya. Dulu, saat aku mencoba untuk pergi darimu. Tapi bukan berarti kau akan gagal sepertiku. Kau bisa. Kau akan sembuh."

"Aku memang akan sembuh, Luhan. Karena aku...terlanjur sayang padamu."

Butuh lebih dari tiga detik air mata itu menyerah. Luhan menghambur memeluk Sehun sangat erat sambil memejamkan mata dan terisak pelan.

Dari semua perlakuan manis Sehun selama ini, kalimat barusanlah yang mampu membuat hatinya menjerit bahagia. Sehun belum pernah menyatakan perasaannya seperti itu. Wajar jika Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Memang, bukan kata cinta yang Sehun ucapkan. Tapi bagi Luhan, kata sayang punya pengaruh lebih besar.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sehun! Aku sangat sayang padamu!"

"Aku tahu, Lu. Dari dulu kau selalu mengatakannya. Maaf, aku terlambat membalas."

Diatas bahunya, Luhan menggeleng kuat-kuat. Pelukannya pada Sehun pun mengetat.

"Jangan menangis lagi untukku. Sekarang sudah saatnya giliranku membuatmu tersenyum." Sehun melepaskan diri dan dengan segera mengecupi wajah basah kekasihnya itu.

Luhan setengah terisak, setengah terkekeh. Geli, karena Sehun menciumnya tanpa henti. Kening, hidung, pipi, dagu, bibir dan beralih ke area leher. Semuanya ia lakukan dalam tempo cepat. Seperti sedang menciumi anak kecil.

"Berhentilah menangis, sayang." ucapannya malah sukses membuat Luhan meraung dan memeluknya kembali.

Sehun tertawa puas. Tapi ia membiarkan Luhan tetap seperti itu sambil mengusap lembut bagian belakang kepala sampai ke punggungnya.

"Sebenarnya aku belum selesai bicara." lanjutnya. "Dosen lamaku itu pengusaha. Dia pemilik tiga hotel besar di Seoul. Dan kemarin saat kami mengobrol, dia menawariku sebuah pekerjaan untuk posisi supervisor di salah satu hotelnya. Kalau aku bersedia, lusa aku diminta datang kesana untuk langsung bekerja. Apa tawaran kali ini boleh kuterima?"

Luhan semain terisak dan mengetatkan pelukannya.

"Oke. Kuanggap yang barusan itu adalah 'iya'." kata Sehun sambil tertawa lagi. "Terima kasih, Luhan. Aku bahagia bisa memulai semuanya denganmu. Kalau tabunganku sudah terkumpul, kau boleh memilih dimana kita akan mengadakan resepsi."

Tiba-tiba hening. Pelukan Luhan pun perlahan mengendur. Seolah tahu gadis dipelukannya terperangah, Sehun lantas melanjutkan dengan nada kalem.

"Aku mau menikah denganmu. Aku mau kita terus saling mendampingi seumur hidup. Apa boleh?"

Gadis itu sontak melepaskan diri dengan tatapan terkejut bukan kepalang. Bibirnya membuka dan keningnya berkerut rapat.

"Mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat, karena aku juga perlu membuatmu yakin kalau aku...aku bisa utuh secara normal. Jujur saja, Luhan. Ada beberapa perempuan di kafe tempatku bekerja sering menggodaku. Dan..dan aku sering merasa risih. Maksudku...dengan melihat mereka berpakaian minim, mondar-mandir mencuri perhatian, itu membuat milikku..bereaksi tiba-tiba! Sama seperti kau tidur bersamaku di Jeju dulu."

Luhan masih diam, tapi kali ini raut wajah kagetnya sedikit bercampur dengan keinginan untuk tertawa.

"Malah terkadang, berduaan denganmu disini saja selalu membuatku begitu. Perempuan seperti punya aliran listrik sendiri yang membuat resah lelaki!"

Senyum sudah mengembang sempurna di wajah Luhan sekarang. Tangisannya pun terhenti.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasakan hal itu. Dan kalau aku tak bisa menahan...aku mengatasinya sendiri. Di toilet."

Tawa Luhan resmi meledak saat itu juga. Penjelasan, nada bicara sampai raut memelas Sehun membuatnya geli dan kasihan. Ia tak pernah tahu Sehun mulai merasakan gejala normal itu karena memang lelaki itu tak pernah membahas apa-apa. Mungkin Sehun malu.

Kini Luhan seperti orang gila. Habis menangis, lalu tertawa.

"Ooh...Sehun, kenapa baru cerita sekarang? Aku pikir kau punya masalah pencernaan!"

"Jika kuceritakan, memang kau mau membantuku? Melihatku tersiksa karena obat saja kau menolak mati-matian!"

"Kalau kuserahkan diriku saat itu, lantas apa yang akan kuberikan di malam pertama kita nanti? Hm?" tawa Luhan mereda digantikan suara lembutnya.

Jemarinya terulur ke rahang tegas Sehun yang tertegun.

Luhan menegakkan badan, bertumpu pada kedua lututnya ketika ia mendekatkan diri ke arah Sehun. "Aku menunggumu. Aku menunggu saat yang tepat bagiku, untuk memperlihatkan apa saja rahasia seorang wanita. Rahasiaku. Dan aku sudah berjanji untuk tak melarangmu merasakannya, kan? Nanti kau bisa menikmati apa yang selama ini kujaga baik-baik. Yang hanya kuberikan pada suamiku kelak. Padamu."

Ada sedikit air mata menghias di manik kembar tajam itu saat Luhan merunduk lebih dekat.

"Kau menerima lamaranku?"

"Ya, Sehun. Ya." lirih Luhan. "Aku mau menikah denganmu."

Saat hampir mengenai bibirnya, Sehun malah menunduk memperhatikan tubuh Luhan lekat-lekat. Matanya terpancang kuat kearah dada ranum yang tertutupi kaos tidur itu. Tangan Sehun yang tadinya berada disisi, sekarang malah menjalar ke pinggang ramping Luhan.

"Kau semakin membuatku penasaran." katanya.

"Biarkanlah kita saling menahan rasa penasaran itu untuk sesuatu yang indah."

"Maksudmu...sesuatu yang bisa kunikmati sepuas yang ku mau?"

Luhan terkekeh tapi kemudian mengangguk. "Cium aku." katanya manja.

Sempat tertawa pelan, Sehun bergerak pelan mendorong tengkuk Luhan sambil mulai memejamkan mata. Ketika bibirnya saling sambut, pria tampan ini yang membuka akses pagutan mereka lebih dulu. Entah kenapa, tapi setiap kali ia mencium Luhan, darahnya semakin berdesir deras lebih dari biasanya. Jantungnya pun berpacu kian cepat.

Seolah setiap kali menyentuh Luhan, rasa ketagihannya semakin bertambah. Sehun hanya bersyukur ia bisa merasakan semua itu karena Luhan dan pada Luhan. Perempuan ini yang berhasil menghadirkan rasa lain di tiap sentuhannya yang kerap menghadirkan gelenyar nikmat memabukkan.

Sehun selalu suka bagaimana Luhan bergerak lembut dalam kegiatan intim mereka. Meski hanya sekedar ciuman dan belaian halus pada tengkuk, itu sudah lebih dari cukup dan sukses membuat sang junior dibawah sana terkadang berdiri tegak. Seperti sekarang.

Kalau sudah begitu, jalan satu-satunya yang Sehun lakukan adalah memutus pagutan lebih dulu dan... "Lu, aku pinjam toiletmu."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Reader itu beragam, jadi..saya sudah siap menerima ungkapan kebosanan chingudeul kalo ada chapter yg bikin bosen. Termasuk chapter ini.

Saya udah megang konsep ff ini, jadi kalo ada alur yg kecepetan atau janggal, mohon maklum ya ;)

Saya ga berniat nulis novel, jadi saya juga ga bisa nulis panjang sampe detail. Tapi semoga readernim ga kebingungan sama alur cerita saya ini.

Atau memang ada yg bingung?

Sini coba curhat sama mama lemon #abaikan

Anyway, readers, thank you thank you and thank you. Review kalian berpengaruh besar buat saya. Terima kasih untuk selalu meninggalkan kata-kata yg enak untuk dibaca walaupun tulisan saya kadang bikin kalian ga semangat baca :D

Review kemarin nyaris sebagian besar isinya minta NC. Hmm... *no comment* hahaha

Momen itu ada tp seperti kata Luhan disini, tahan rasa penasarannya sampai saat yg tepat yaa ;d

Untuk guest akun **xoloveaeri** , makasih support dan tagihan(?)nya. AAU pasti update selesai ini, dan ini ga bakal lama lagi kok ^^

SEE YOU~


	7. Beginning

**A Way**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalo reader bisa ilang feeling buat baca, saya lagi ilang feeling buat nulis.

Mungkin endingnya juga ga sesuai harapan.

Jadi sebelum kalian bertambah bosan, saya akhiri cerita ini disini.

Happy reading my beloved readers~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last Chapter**

 **~ Beginning ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"LUHAN!"

Gadis yang dipanggil namanya itu berjengit kaget dari balik meja pesan. Ia menoleh dan segera tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan pada sesosok wanita berperut besar yang baru saja datang dari pintu masuk sendirian.

"Hai! Kau mau makan siang disini?" tanya Luhan setelah keluar dari singgasananya –mesin kasir– dan digantikan temannya yang lain.

Kyungsoo si wanita hamil itu menggeleng. "Aku sudah ambil cuti dari kemarin. Persiapan melahirkan!" jawabnya ceria. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak. Kau lihat sendiri disini belum terlalu ramai."

Sambil menggandeng lengan Luhan, Kyungsoo membawanya menuju ke meja di salah satu sudut. "Duduklah. Mau pesan apa?" tanya Luhan.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah menilik Luhan dari atas sampai bawah.

Kemeja kuning dengan pola horizontal merah di bagian ujung lengan, apron hitam di pinggang, topi berlogo diatas kepala, celana _jeans_ dan _sneakers._ Luhan yang sekarang sungguh jauh berbeda dengan Luhan yang dulu selalu ia lihat. Yang biasanya memakai rok satin, kemeja formal, dan _stiletto_ di kaki jenjangnya serta pulasan _make up,_ kali ini menjelma dengan memakai seragam khusus sebuah restoran pizza.

Baru kali ini ia melihat langsung sahabatnya menjadi pekerja _part time._

Tapi melihat senyum Luhan merekah cerah, Kyungsoo justru tergugah untuk ikut menaikkan sudut bibirnya ke atas. Luhan masih tetap cantik. Senyum ramahnya itu pun masih tetap sama.

"Kau benar-benar bekerja disini rupanya." kata Kyungsoo setengah tak percaya.

"Jongin kan yang bilang? Kemarin dia datang kemari untuk membeli satu pizza ukuran jumbo. Apa itu untukmu?"

"Harap maklum. Aku kan punya dua perut!"

Dua wanita itu lalu terkekeh bersama. Setelah kembali mempersilakan sahabatnya untuk duduk, Luhan masuk ke dapur, mempersiapkan pesanan untuk Kyungsoo, baru kemudian kembali dengan nampan berisi seloyang pizza kecil dan segelas jus jeruk.

Obrolan berawal normal dengan pembahasan kondisi kandungan Kyungsoo yang kurang dari sebulan dijadwalkan akan lahir.

"Aku dan Jongin akan pindah ke rumah baru, Lu. Nanti, setelah aku melahirkan."

"Serius? Wah! Selamat, Kyung! Aku tak sabar ingin datang ke rumah barumu!"

"Pintu selalu terbuka untukmu. Jangan lupa ajak Sehun _sunbae_. Nanti kubuatkan makan malam spesial untuk kalian!"

Secara tiba-tiba, Luhan menelan ludahnya. Mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut justru membuat ia ingat akan satu hal. "Kyung, aku minta maaf. Aku belum sempat mengatakannya padamu."

"Minta maaf? Minta maaf soal apa, Lu?"

"Sehun. Sebenarnya dia baru saja diterima bekerja di hotel beberapa minggu lalu. Soal tawaran Jongin kemarin...maaf aku belum mengabarimu apa-apa."

"Ck! Luhan! Kenapa diambil pusing? Aku sudah mengira kalau _sunbae_ diterima ditempat lain. Itu berita bagus, kan? Tenanglah, tak usah jadi beban! Kau bilang, dia kerja di hotel? Waaah...pasti honornya besar, ya? _Sunbae_ pasti sedang menabung untuk biaya menikah denganmu! Aku ikut senang!"

Luhan hanya berdecak dan tak berkomentar apa-apa. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa semua lancar?" tanyanya.

"Kau bertanya soal suasana kantor atau suasana hati _sajangnim_?"

Hanya senyum yang Luhan torehkan di wajah sebagai jawaban. Kyungsoo terlalu mengenalnya. Dua tebakannya barusan juga tepat sasaran. Sebelum menjawab pendek, wanita hamil itu menyeruput minumannya terlebih dulu dan mencomot pinggiran roti pizza.

"Yuri dipecat." katanya.

Ia menilik ekspresi Luhan sesaat. Pelan tapi pasti, wajah cantik itu berubah datar, mata rusanya juga ikut turun menatap ke arah loyang pizza diatas meja, bukan ke mata Kyungsoo seperti saat mereka berbincang tadi. Kyungsoo bahkan batal melahap potongan pizzanya.

"Namamu bersih, Luhan. Kau...dan Sehun _sunbae_. Skandal yang pernah menimpa kalian dulu sudah terbukti tidak benar." ia berkata pelan. "Kami semua tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebelum aku cuti, orang-orang di kantor sempat memintaku untuk menyampaikan rasa maafnya padamu. Mereka masih tidak enak kalau harus menghubungimu langsung."

Masih belum ada ekspresi berarti di wajah Luhan walau gadis itu sudah membalas tatap ramah Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tidak ingin tahu kenapa Yuri dipecat?"

Lewat pertanyaan tak sabar barusanlah Luhan baru tersenyum. Ia ingat, bukan Kyungsoo namanya kalau tidak menceritakan setiap kejadian secara detail. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan pada akhirnya.

Menegakkan punggungnya dan melipat kedua tangan diatas meja, Kyungsoo mulai memasang wajah serius. Ketika berbicara, sudut matanya sedikit menyipit dengan suara sedikit berbisik demi memberikan kesan sungguh-sungguh.

"Yuri melakukan apa yang dulu dia lakukan pada Sehun _sunbae._ Memasukkan obat perangsang didalam minuman. Itu kan yang dia lakukan? Memfitnahmu? Menjadikanmu tameng didepan _sajangnim_ sebagai balas dendam karena aksinya gagal?! Dasar serigala berbulu domba! Kurang ajar betul perempuan itu!" Kyungsoo malah terbawa emosinya sendiri. "Apa sebegitu 'gatal'nya dia pada lelaki sampai harus meracuni mereka dengan obat?! Wajah cantiknya tidak seimbang dengan kelakuannya! Pantas saja tak ada lelaki yang mau mendekati! Siapa yang mau kalau memiliki kekasih bernafsu tinggi-"

"Kyung! Tenanglah!" Luhan berbisik mendesak. Orang-orang di sekitar sudah mulai memperhatikan meja mereka.

"Ah. Maaf. Aku terbawa suasana. Aku benar-benar kesal, Lu!"

Luhan hanya menyunggingkan senyum ramah sambil mengusap punggung tangan Kyungsoo berkali-kali.

"Kau tahu? Nasib _sajangnim_ tidak semulus Sehun _sunbae._ Kalau Sehun _sunbae_ bisa lolos, maka _sajangnim_ tidak. Yuri mendapatkannya! Kali ini dia menjadikan _sajangnim_ sebagai korban! Oooh...kasihan sekali!"

Usapan lembut Luhan itu terhenti seketika. Wajahnya kaku dengan rahang menegang mendengar lanjutan cerita Kyungsoo barusan.

"Yuri benar-benar kurang ajar!"

"Dari siapa kau tahu semua ini?" tanya Luhan tegas.

Mata Kyungsoo berkedip cepat. "Chanyeol _sunbae._ Masih ingat dia, kan? Dialah yang memergoki Yuri dan _sajangnim_ diruangannya sedaaang...yah, kau tahulah! Maju-mundur-keluar-masuk diatas sofa!"

Mulut kecil Luhan kian membuka tak percaya.

"Chanyeol _sunbae_ sedang lembur. Saat itu dia mau menaruh dokumen ke ruangan _sajangnim_ dan malah mendengar suara-suara tak wajar. Tadinya dia mau putar balik, tapi begitu mendengar nama Sehun _sunbae_ dan namamu disebut, dia memilih untuk masuk. Sepertinya Yuri sangat bangga rencananya terbalaskan pada _sajangnim_ sampai dia tidak sadar sudah mengakui semua perbuatannya! _Sajangnim_ yang sedang dipengaruhi obat begitu mana mungkin akan mendengar?! Mereka bahkan tidak tahu sudah dipergoki!"

Kening Kyungsoo sudah berkerut, nafasnya juga memburu karena terlalu bernafsu. "Chanyeol _sunbae_ merekam semua kejadiannya untuk dijadikan bukti. Ia hanya tak percaya kalau _sajangnim_ sudah salah memecat orang! Sehun _sunbae_ itu karyawan teladan, kau juga tak punya catatan buruk. Jadi menurutnya, nama kalian perlu dibersihkan. Kau dan Sehun _sunbae_ hanya korban! Sekarang semuanya baru percaya padaku! Sebal!" sungutnya sambil menjatuhkan punggung ke sandaran kursi.

"Bagaimana _sajangnim_?" hanya itu yang Luhan tanyakan.

"' _Bagaimana sajangnim'?_ Kau bertanya itu?! Astaga, Luhan! Masih sempat-sempatnya kau khawatir tentang orang yang memecatmu tanpa bukti?! Aku memang kasihan pada _sajangnim,_ tapi tetap, aku juga kesal padanya!"

Luhan tidak memberi komentar apa-apa. Ia hanya terdiam sambil mengatur ekspresi panik yang gagal disembunyikan.

"Aku rasa dia _shock_ berat. _Sajangnim_ memang tidak dipecat, tapi setelah buktinya tersebar, dia mengundurkan diri dari kantor. Kabar terakhir yang kudengar, katanya dia sudah tidak tinggal di Korea." ujar Kyungsoo dengan intonasi suara lebih tenang. "Aku tahu ini terlambat. Tapi teman-teman di kantor benar-benar meminta maaf padamu dan Sehun _sunbae._ Bahkan kalau bisa, mereka akan membuat petisi untuk membuat kalian kembali."

Senyum sangat tipis itu tersampir di wajah cantik Luhan. "Terima kasih, Kyung. Nanti akan kusampaikan pada Sehun."

"Apa kau mau menyampaikan buktinya juga? Sebenarnya pihak kantor sudah meminta untuk menghapus videonya, tapi Chanyeol _sunbae_ sempat mengirimkannya ke ponselku. Kalian juga perlu melihat bukti! Lihat-"

"Oh! Tidak, tidak, tidak! Jauhkan barang seperti itu dariku!"

" _Wae_? Kalian sebagai korban harus melihat bagaimana Yuri mengakui-"

"Tidak, Kyung! Aku percaya ceritamu. Kenapa kau jadi doyan menonton _yadong_ begini?!"

" _Yadong?_ Ini bukan _yadong!_ Ini hanya bukti, Lu!"

"SAMA SAJA! Sudah, habiskan dulu makananmu. Aku harus kembali bekerja."

Kyungsoo malah cekikikan di kursinya begitu melihat wajah Luhan merah padam. Gadis itu tidak keluar dari dapur selama beberapa menit dan membiarkan Kyungsoo asik sendirian.

Sepuluh menit lewat dari jam makan siang, restoran pizza ini mulai ramai didatangi pelanggan. Melihat orang-orang hilir mudik dari pintu masuk, membuat Kyungsoo betah memperhatikan mereka dari mejanya. Sampai akhirnya pintu kaca itu membuka, menghadirkan satu pelanggan yang sanggup melebarkan senyum di wajah si wanita hamil ini.

Kyungsoo sempat mengecek ke meja kasir. Luhan tak ada disana. Ia juga mengecek ke seluruh ruangan, dan tidak menemukan sang sahabat. Itu artinya Luhan masih sibuk berada di dapur.

"Sehun _sunbae!"_ serunya.

Pria jangkung berjas hitam formal yang hendak memesan itu menoleh cepat. Keningnya mengerut sebentar saat melihat seorang perempuan melambai riang padanya.

" _Sunbae!"_ pekik Kyungsoo lagi.

Sehun tersenyum sekilas. Kemudian, memutuskan untuk batal memesan, ia beranjak datang ke meja sang mantan juniornya itu berada.

"Kau disini?" tanyanya, menduduki kursi diseberang Kyungsoo.

"Hm. _Sunbae_ mau makan siang?"

"Tidak. Aku ke meja pesan hanya untuk bertanya dimana Luhan."

"Ohoooo...romantis sekali. Pasti kau mau mengajaknya makan diluar, ya?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum ramah.

"Disini mulai ramai. Jadi sepertinya Luhan juga sibuk di dapur menyiapkan pesanan. Sambil menunggu, tak apa kan kutemani?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Dengan senang hati."

Ibu hamil itu spontan memberi Sehun tatapan memuja yang cukup menggelikan. Bagi Kyungsoo, sampai kapanpun Sehun adalah sosok senior teladan idaman setiap wanita kantoran.

Obrolan dibuka dari permintaan maaf Sehun soal tawaran Jongin yang dulu ia tolak, dan Kyungsoo masih menanggapi dengan komentar sama. Kemudian seolah tak ingin dipergoki Luhan, wanita ini buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya lagi dari dalam tas, lengkap dengan _earphone_ putih yang sudah terpasang.

" _Sunbae,_ ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu. Bisa kau geser sedikit ke pojok? Aku takut ada orang yang melihat." katanya berbisik.

Tak punya petunjuk apapun, Sehun menurut. Ia pindah posisi agak menjorok ke dinding. Baru setelah itu Kyungsoo memberikan ponsel ber _earphone_ nya ke atas meja dan meminta Sehun untuk memasang benda berkabel ituke telinga.

Sehun sungguh polos. Tak sedikitpun ia menaruh curiga atau rasa heran. Jadi dengan santai ia menatap layar persegi di tangannya, menekan ikon _play,_ dan mulai mengamati apa yang tersaji disana.

Awalnya gambar berantakan, kamera berputar mengambil kondisi sebuah ruangan penuh rak berisi buku, seperti terburu-buru ingin merekam. Tapi begitu fokusnya sudah mulai stabil, mata Sehun membulat luar biasa. Telinganya pun sudah bisa mendengar jelas bunyi desahan eksotis paduan seorang pria dan wanita. Keduanya bergumul, menyatukan tubuh tanpa busana dalam sebuah adegan intim diatas sebuah sofa. Semuanya, baik lakon sampai properti didalam video itu, sangat bisa Sehun kenali.

"KYUNGSOO!"

Hanya itu yang bisa Sehun lontarkan sebagai ekspresi kaget. Ia melepas _earphone_ dan meletakkan ponsel Kyungsoo diatas meja. Beruntung Sehun sempat menutup videonya terlebih dulu dan membuat orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat tidak menatap kesana. Mereka hanya heran mendengar pekik kaget Sehun.

"Apa yang barusan itu?!"

" _Sunbae,_ aku tidak punya maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bukti. Kau dan Luhan sudah terbukti tak bersalah. Kalau _sunbae_ tak bisa menontonnya, dengarkan saja kata-kata Yuri disana."

"Kata-kata?!" Sehun berseru lagi. "Yang kudengar hanyalah desahan!"

Kyungsoo tahu seniornya itu sedang mengeluarkan ekspresi tidak suka, tapi ia malah dibuat geli. Bahkan Kyungsoo terpaksa harus menahan tawa saat melihat muka Sehun memerah luar biasa. Alis tegasnya masih membentuk kerutan. Tapi Kyungsoo juga bisa melihat benda jantan di tenggorokan itu turun naik beberapa kali. Sehun ternyata menelan ludahnya diam-diam.

Harus dia akui. Video panas itu memang benar-benar membuatnya ikut panas. Tubuhnya gerah tiba-tiba, padahal baru beberapa detik saja ia menonton. Dan alasan utama yang membuatnya begini adalah suara Yuri –desahan wanita. Melodi asing yang mengganggu hormon kelelakiannya.

"Maaf, _sunbae._ Videonya memang harus didengarkan secara sungguh-sungguh. Hehehe..."

Mata elang itu mendelik tajam. Ia sudah geleng-geleng kepala sambil mulai melonggarkan dasinya untuk melancarkan pernafasan. Sejujurnya, saat ini deru nafas Sehun terdengar cukup memburu. Dan kondisi ini berubah semakin parah saat Luhan keluar dari dapur, menatapnya, tersenyum singkat, dan mengikat rambutnya diatas kepala. Leher putih mulus yang sedikit tertutup kerah seragam itu terekspos bebas.

"Sudah lama?" tanyanya saat sampai di meja Kyungsoo.

Sehun hanya menggeleng, menolak menatap mata kekasihnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa berkeringat begini? Tidak enak badan? Hm?"

"Tak ada apa-apa."

"Gara-gara aku."

Sehun dan Luhan mendongak ke arah Kyungsoo, orang yang baru saja menjawab pelan. Wanita itu meraih ponselnya dari atas meja dan memberikan senyum masam campur tatapan bersalah. " _Sunbae_ melihat videonya. Sedikit."

Wajah Luhan menegas.

"Dia sama seperti Jongin dan laki-laki di kantor. Resah sendiri setelah melihat video ini. Harus kuakui, adegannya memang cukup panas. Jongin bahkan langsung menyerangku-"

"Kyung!" Luhan memotong sambil menatap tajam.

"Maaf, Lu. Aku benar-benar hanya ingin kalian melihat bukti akuratnya. Aku senang nama kalian akhirnya bersih."

"Aku tahu. Sudah kukatakan, aku percaya semua cerita-"

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo." Sehun memotong. "Tapi kau harus tahu. Ada atau tidak adanya bukti, aku bersyukur bisa menjadi diriku yang sekarang." ia tersenyum, membuat Kyungsoo bingung bukan kepalang.

"Tapi Sehun _sunbae_ bisa menahan diri, kan? _Sunbae_ tidak mungkin menyerang Luhan tiba-tiba, kan?"

" _YA!"_

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terkekeh puas saat mendapat pekik kompak Sehun dan Luhan barusan. Tapi mendadak tawanya berubah menjadi ringisan kesakitan. Satu tangannya refleks terulur keatas perut besarnya. Ia menengadah sambil menggigit bibir bawah menahan nyeri. Tak ayal hal ini membuat pasangan kekasih didepannya itu panik luar biasa.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kau kenapa? Apa kau akan melahirkan lebih cepat?!" Luhan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Sssshh...tenang. Tenang sayaaang... _Eomma_ tertawa terlalu keras, ya?" Kyungsoo malah bermonolog pelan pada perutnya sendiri. "Ssssh...kau sudah tidak sabar mau keluar, ya? Sebentar lagi, sayang. Anak _eomma_ harus tenang didalam, _ne_? Sssshh.."

Seperti sosok bayi mungil itu ada didepan mata, Kyungsoo menatap perutnya dengan senyum lebar terpatri di wajah. Ia usap permukaan menonjol itu dalam tempo lambat penuh kesabaran. "Rindu _appa_? Nanti _eomma_ akan minta _appa_ meninabobokanmu lagi. Tenang, ya?"

Beberapa yang melihat tak bisa menahan senyum haru mereka. Begitupun dengan Luhan. Air matanya malah sudah merebak di pelupuk mata rusanya. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Kyung?" ia bertanya.

Wanita hamil itu mendongak. "Hm. Ini sudah biasa, Lu. Kontraksi palsu. Nanti juga kau akan mengalaminya."

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum samar.

"Boleh aku memegangnya? Jujur saja, ibu hamil selalu membuatku takjub."

Yang barusan itu bukan Luhan, tapi Sehun. Ia berkata dengan mata melebar dan senyum tercetak jelas di wajah. Kentara sekali Sehun benar-benar sedang terpesona.

"Oh, jelas boleh, _sunbae_! Kuharap sentuhanmu akan berpengaruh pada bayiku! Kemarilah! Tularkan ketampanan dan kecerdasanmu padanya! Dari hasil USG, dokter bilang anakku laki-laki!" kata Kyungsoo bersemangat.

Sehun segera pindah ke bangku kosong disamping Kyungsoo dan menaruh satu tangannya ke perut buncit itu. Perlahan, wajahnya berubah semakin cerah dengan sudut bibir terangkat tinggi. Kian takjub, Sehun tahu-tahu menempelkan satu telinga kesana sambil menggerakkan tangannya naik dan turun.

Lelaki ini mempertemukan matanya dengan manik Luhan. Seperti tengah menyampaikan maksud tak berlisan. Dan yang bisa dilakukan si gadis bermata rusa itu hanyalah kuluman senyum dengan kedua pipi memerah.

"Nikahilah Luhan segera, _sunbaenim._ Dia sudah terlalu cukup umur untuk punya anak. Aku tahu kau baru saja memberi kode padanya, kan?" tembak Kyungsoo, jelas mengamati komunikasi batin pasangan didepannya itu.

Sehun langsung menegakkan diri dan tersenyum ambigu. Tangan kokohnya masih setia mengusap-usap perut Kyungsoo dalam tempo pelan. "Ya. Aku ingin membuatnya seperti ini." katanya. Sukses membuat Luhan ternganga ditempat.

.

.

Tak pernah ada pembahasan soal video panas yang Kyungsoo perlihatkan pada Sehun beberapa hari lalu itu. Satu perubahan yang terasa jelas Luhan rasakan, Sehun menjadi lebih perhatian. Senyuman menawan itu selalu mengembang menawan tiap kali ia menatapnya.

Dan Luhan tak perlu bertanya. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu tengah merasa lega. Beban masa lalu yang mereka pikul bersama kini terangkat sudah. Tak akan ada lagi bayang-bayang rasa bersalah menghantui kehidupan baru mereka. Semua dibiarkan berlalu.

Malam ini, Sabtu malam, Sehun baru saja menggandeng Luhan keluar dari area restoran pizza tempatnya bekerja. Gadis itu bahkan belum sempat mengganti baju seragam dan hanya bisa menurut kemana lelaki ini membawanya.

"Mau ke sungai Han?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Malam-malam begini? Mau apa? Memang kau tidak merasa dingin?"

"Kau kedinginan?"

Luhan menghentikan langkah. Mereka tengah berada di jalanan yang sangat lengang saat itu. Sebelum menjawab, gadis ini sempat meniupkan udara ke langit, membuat segumpal asap putih keluar dari mulutnya. "Cukup menjadi bukti? Kau curang! Pakai jaket sendirian. Aku kan belum berganti baju." katanya.

Senyum dan gelengan kepala adalah reaksi geli Sehun. Setelahnya, ia melepas mantel berbahan wol ditubuhnya sendiri lalu menyampirkan benda itu menutupi tubuh kecil Luhan. Tak sampai disitu, Sehun meraih kedua tangan si gadis, mengecupnya lama lalu meniupkan udara hangat dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Kemarilah." pintanya seraya melebarkan kedua tangan kesamping.

Lelaki ini ternyata sudah menyiapkan diri. Di balik mantel wol barusan, Sehun melapisi tubuhnya juga dengan _sweater_ abu-abu tebal.

Luhan yang mendadak ingin melompat girang itu hanya bisa mengulum senyum malu-malu sambil menjatuhkan diri kedalam pelukan penuh aroma maskulin disana.

"Kau hangat sekali." katanya.

"Mendekatlah lagi."

Luhan menurut, padahal tubuhnya sudah menempel erat. Ia hanya melesakkan wajah ke dekat leher Sehun yang mengeluarkan wangi parfum memabukkan.

"Masih dingin?"

Kepala Luhan mengangguk cepat. "Aku sempat melihat ramalan cuaca. Katanya malam ini akan turun salju." kata Luhan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan langsung mengantarmu pulang."

"Tak mau. Tetap begini saja."

"Begini? Berpelukan di pinggir jalan maksudmu?"

Gadis itu terkekeh sebentar baru kemudian menggelengkan kepala. "Tadi kau mengajakku ke sungai Han. Ayo kita kesana."

"Kau yakin? Tidak pulang saja? Ke tempatmu? Bibirmu sudah sedikit membiru, Lu."

"Aku kehabisan lipstik." kata Luhan, menegakkan kepalanya. "Bisa kau membuatnya menjadi merah?"

Sehun merunduk perlahan dan membalas tatapan sayu penuh arti didepannya itu. "Aku tidak bisa membuatnya menjadi merah." katanya seraya mendekatkan wajah. "Tapi aku bisa membuatnya menjadi basah."

Sudah pasti Luhan tersipu malu. Tawa kecilnya juga berderai singkat begitu bibirnya dihadang bibir hangat Sehun yang melumatnya penuh kelembutan.

Kecupan itu sungguh manis, sanggup melemaskan sendi-sendi Luhan. Hawa dingin pun segera terusir digantikan gejolak panas yang perlahan muncul mempersempit rongga dadanya untuk bernafas.

Sehun sudah memindahkan tangannya ke tengkuk Luhan. Kepalanya bergerak semakin maju, memperdalam pagutan mereka tanpa jeda. Beruntung lokasi mereka berdiri sekarang adalah gang sepi dengan penerangan satu lampu jalan yang temaram. Tak ada pertokoan yang buka di sisi-sisi jalan itu. Hanya deru angin malam saja yang menjadi penonton bisu.

Sedikit mengambil nafas, Sehun menarik diri lebih dulu. Ia mengamati perubahan warna pada pipi dan bibir Luhan yang kini merona merah. Jejak basah yang tercetak di permukaan bibir ranum itu menambah kesan manis pada wajah femininnya.

"Ternyata aku bisa membuatnya menjadi merah." kata Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum malu. "Tapi ini belum cukup."

Sehun tertawa sebentar lalu mengikuti nalurinya sendiri saat Luhan menarik bagian depan _sweater_ untuk meraup bibirnya kembali. Dua pasang mata insan dimabuk cinta ini sama-sama terpejam. Tarikan nafas mereka pun satu ritme senada, mengantarkan Luhan semakin melayang ke puncak kehangatan.

Dari awal berani mencium Sehun dulu juga ia sudah dibuat lupa diri. Apalagi kini Sehun selalu membalas ciumannya. Pagutan super lembut, tak menuntut dan membuatnya ketagihan bagai bertemu candu. Tak hanya merah dan basah, Sehun juga pandai membuat bibirnya berakhir bengkak.

Luhan tak pernah takut Sehun akan kelepasan, karena sejauh ini laki-laki itu tak pernah menaruh tangannya ditempat terlarang.

Biasanya begitu.

Tapi tidak dengan malam ini.

Jemari yang asalnya bertengger setia di tengkuk, tahu-tahu pindah ke balik punggung, masuk kedalam mantel, ke balik seragam kerja Luhan dan menjalar menuju area-

"Sehun!"

-dada.

"Jangan disini!" Luhan refleks memekik kaget.

Rautnya bahkan sebanding dengan wajah Sehun sendiri. Laki-laki itu mendadak diam tak bisa berkata dengan bibir basah membuka. Sadar sudah salah bicara, Luhan buru-buru menjelaskan.

"Ma-maksudku...kau...tadi itu- tanganmu-"

"Maaf, Lu. Aku lupa diri."

Mereka bertukar pandang. Cukup lama manik kembar itu saling tatap sampai akhirnya tawa kecil Luhan tahu-tahu berderai merdu. "Tak apa. Aku mengerti." katanya.

Sehun masih tak berekspresi.

"Hey...tak usah dipikirkan." Luhan berbisik sambil menekan tengkuk Sehun dan membuat kening mereka bersentuhan. "Dulu kau juga pernah melakukannya, kan?"

Mata elang itu menatap tegas. "Maaf." bisiknya.

Tapi Luhan malah terkekeh. "Aku juga salah waktu itu. Kau boleh menyentuhnya nanti. Pasti. Kalau sudah waktunya. Ingat janjiku, kan?"

Kaki Luhan yang berbalut _sneakers_ itu berjinjit saat ia mengecup lembut bibir Sehun satu kali.

"Kapan aku boleh menikahimu?"

Pertanyaan Sehun barusan malah membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahi rapat-rapat. Ia menjauhkan kening dan bertanya tegas. "Apa kau sedang melamarku?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kau mengizinkanku untuk menikahimu atau tidak."

Luhan terkekeh lagi. "Sehun, kalau menikah untukmu hanya berdasarkan izin agar kau bisa menyentuhku, maka aku tak akan mengizinkannya. Pernikahan itu bukan sekedar berhubungan badan dan bertukar sentuhan sa-"

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku juga tidak berpikiran begitu. Sungguh!"

Kesungguhan itu memang tercetak jelas dari manik kembar Sehun yang menatap lurus ke mata Luhan saat ini. Intonasi suaranya pun mendesak ingin memberi pembelaan. Dan sebelum Luhan sempat berujar, Sehun membuat suaranya tertahan di kerongkongan ketika ia mengelus perut datar Luhan. Usapan lembut naik dan turun itu tak ayal mengerutkan dahi gadis bermata rusa itu kembali.

"Aku ingin punya keturunan darimu. Aku ingin melihatmu seperti Kyungsoo. Dan aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku...dengan anak-anakku, denganmu...istriku. Itu hanya kalau kau yakin dan menganggapku sebagai...lelaki yang bisa memberimu keturunan." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

Tapi perempuan itu menahan dagunya, memaksa mata mereka untuk tetap lurus sejajar seperti awal.

"Kau yakin ingin melihatku seperti Kyungsoo?"

Sehun hanya menatapnya sendu, membuat Luhan melengkungkan sudut bibirnya keatas.

"Aku juga penasaran ingin melihatmu kerepotan mengurusi ibu hamil. Oh Sehun, kau sanggup buat berapa anak denganku? Hm? Apakah kau termasuk tipe yang kuat dan terus berusaha seperti Jongin? Kita harus buktikan kejantanmu nanti."

Luhan versi 'liar' terkadang membuat Sehun merasa gemas. Buktinya saat ini. Selain tak tahan ingin tertawa, Sehun juga tak bisa menahan diri untuk menjatuhi kecupan-kecupan kecil ke seluruh wajah Luhan yang kini terkikik riang.

"Kita jadi ke sungai Han tidak?" tanyanya disela kecupan Sehun.

"Tidak. Kita cari tempat ramai lain. Bisa bahaya kalau aku membawamu ke tempat sepi."

Gadis itu terkekeh lagi. "Aku mengizinkanmu, Sehun. Kau boleh menikahiku. Dari dulu juga kau tahu aku selalu-"

"Ingin aku sentuh? Atau...tak sabar ingin disentuh? Hm?" potong Sehun, dan Luhan terkekeh renyah lebih keras.

"Dua-duanya."

.

.

Ruangan besar nan megah itu seolah menjadi taman bermain bagi bocah lelaki kecil ini. Meskipun tubuhnya dibalut kemeja putih, dasi kupu-kupu, jas, celana dan sepatu yang semuanya berwarna hitam dan berukuran kecil, tidak menjadikannya kesulitan untuk terus berlarian kesana kemari.

"Taeoh-ya!"

"Ihihihi..."

"Taeoooooh..."

"Ahahahahaa..."

"Kim Taeoh!"

"Oho! Ayo kejar, _eomma_!"

BRUK!

Bocah usia empat tahun itu sontak terduduk diam setelah menabrak sepasang kaki orang dewasa didepannya. Ia mendongak sebal lalu merengut dengan satu telunjuk terangkat.

"Sehun _samcheon!_ "

Sehun, pria yang baru saja ditubruk Taeoh itu tersenyum geli sebelum berjongkok dan meraih Taeoh kedalam gendongan. "Sakit tidak? Kenapa Taeoh lari-lari? Tidak kasihan melihat _eomma_?" tanyanya.

Taeoh menggeleng dengan bibir mengerucut. " _Eomma_ dengan Rahee terus! _Appa_ juga! Taeoh kan tidak punya teman." adunya.

Sehun terkekeh. "Rahee kan masih kecil. Taeoh juga harus sayang dengan adik, kan?"

"Taeoh sayang dengan Rahee. Tapi Rahee tidak bisa diajak main! Taeoh kan ingin punya teman biar bisa main!"

" _Samcheon_ kan teman Taeoh." kata Sehun.

" _Ani!_ " anak itu berseru. "Sehun _samcheon_ bukan teman Taeoh lagi!"

Dengan kening berkerut, Sehun menatap sedih kearah putra pertama mantan juniornya itu. Matanya yang bulat benar-benar meingatkannya pada Kyungsoo. Tapi secara keseluruhan, anak ini mewarisi wajah sang ayah, Kim Jongin.

"Kenapa _samcheon_ bukan teman Taeoh lagi?" tanya Sehun.

"Sehun _samcheon_ nakal! Sehun _samcheon_ ambil Luhan _imo_! Luhan _imo_ kan punya Taeoh. Kenapa _samcheon_ ambil?! Jahat!"

Tawa Sehun meledak tak tertahan.

"Maaf, _sunbae._ Sejak kau dan Luhan datang memberikan undangan minggu lalu, Taeoh selalu marah-marah dan menyebutmu pencuri. Tahu sendiri kan, Taeoh sangat mengidolai Luhan? Dia begini setelah tahu akan punya adik. Aku rasa Taeoh cemburu ingin mendapat perhatian juga." Kyungsoo berujar.

Wanita yang daritadi mengejar Taeoh itu akhirnya mendekati sang anak dengan kondisi kening berpeluh dan poni berantakan. Tapi itu tidak merusak riasan natural di wajahnya juga gaun _peach_ selutut yang ia pakai. Aura cantiknya benar-benar pas. Mungkin siapapun yang melihat tak akan menyangka kalau ia baru saja selesai melakukan proses persalinan anak kedua sekitar lima belas hari yang lalu.

" _Yeobo,_ Rahee haus." dari arah samping, Jongin datang dengan menggendong bayi perempuan mungil yang bergerak resah dalam selimut.

Itulah Rahee, adik perempuan Taeoh dan anak kedua pasangan Jongin - Kyungsoo.

"Tuh kan, _samcheon! Eomma appa_ gendong Rahee terus! Taeoh tidak pernah digendong lagi!"

"Taeoh kan sudah besar."

"Belum. Taeoh masih kecil!" kata Taeoh bersikeras. "Kalau Taeoh sudah besar, pasti Luhan _imo_ tidak akan mau dengan Sehun _samcheon_!"

Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya bisa tertawa.

" _Aigoo..._ jagoan _appa_ ini cemburu, ya? Taeoh sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat Luhan _imo,_ kan? Sini _appa_ gendong. Kita tunggu Luhan _imo_ di bangku saja, ya?" rayu Jongin setelah memindahkan Rahee ke tangan Kyungsoo.

"Luhan _imo_ kenapa lama? _Appa_ sudah bilang kalau Taeoh ada disini, kan? Luhan _imo_ tidak mau bertemu Taeoh, ya?" celoteh Taeoh.

"Bukan, sayang. Luhan _imo_ sedang berubah menjadi putri cantik. Sebentar lagi dia datang. Taeoh ikut _appa_ dulu, ya? Kita tunggu Luhan _imo_ disana. _Ne_?"

"Tidak usah berubah jadi putri juga Luhan _imo_ sudah cantik, _appa_."

Jongin dan Sehun tertawa. " _Maja!_ Luhan _imo_ sudah cantik. _Ja,_ ayo kita duduk biar Luhan _imo_ nya cepat datang!"

Rayuan Jongin seratus persen berhasil. Taeoh langsung berpindah tangan ke gendongan ayahnya dan tidak lagi memasang wajah cemberut ketika dibawa ke salah satu bangku panjang di barisan depan.

"Jangan sampai salah ucap ya, _sunbae._ Atau Luhan akan diambil Taeoh!" Kyungsoo berkelakar dan tertawa bersama Sehun.

"Aku masih tak percaya aku ada disini."

"Begitu juga denganku! Empat tahun lalu kalian membuatku terkejut dengan berita konyol itu. Setelah semuanya terungkap, orang-orang malah meminta kalian kembali walau pada akhirnya hanya Luhan yang kembali ke meja kerjanya."

Sehun tersenyum. Mengenang momen saat Kyungsoo dan beberapa mantan rekan kerjanya datang membawa petisi dan permintaan maaf sekitar empat tahun lalu.

Yah, dia memang butuh empat tahun untuk bisa membangun semuanya sekaligus menanti jawaban Luhan.

Pendek?

Memang.

Tapi bagi Sehun yang melalui semuanya dari nol, angka itu terbilang cukup panjang karena ia benar-benar meninggalkan masa lalunya dengan usaha pembenahan diri yang tidak main-main. Selain perlu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Sehun juga perlu meyakinkan Luhan atas kesungguhan ingin membangun hubungan serius. Membina rumah tangga, memiliki keturunan, hidup berdampingan berlandaskan janji suci sehidup semati.

"Aku terlanjur menyukai pekerjaanku yang sekarang, Kyung." katanya.

"Yaaah...jelas. Menjadi supervisor lalu diangkat menjadi manajer hotel dalam waktu kurang dari tiga tahun, siapa yang tidak suka? Aku juga suka _sunbae_ tidak kembali ke kantor. Setidaknya tidak akan ada lagi yang bertindak macam-macam padamu atau bersikap heboh menggilaimu! Luhan bisa kerja dengan tenang."

Lagi, Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman ramah. Tapi obrolan ini berlangsung singkat karena Rahee tiba-tiba merengek, merasa terlalu lama diacuhkan oleh sang ibu yang tidak juga memberinya ASI.

"Semoga lancar, _sunbae_. Sekali lagi, selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Kata Kyungsoo, lalu pergi menyusul Jongin.

Sehun memperhatikannya dengan senyum setia di wajah sampai Kyungsoo duduk berdampingan dengan suaminya. Bangku mereka ada di barisan kedua, tepat di belakang keluarga besar Luhan dan keluarganya sendiri berada. Prosesi sakral yang sebentar lagi akan berlangsung ini digelar di salah satu gereja besar di kota Seoul. Saksi dimana Sehun akan mengikrarkan janjinya pada Luhan.

"Oh Sehun-ssi." seseorang membuyarkan lamunan calon pengantin ini.

"Ya?" ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Anda sudah siap? Kami akan segera memulai upacaranya. Pengantin wanitanya juga sudah berdiri dibalik pintu." jelas seorang staf _wedding organizer._

Mendadak Sehun tak bisa bicara. Wajahnya tegang dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Sehun-ssi?"

"Ya. YA! AKU SIAP!" ia menjawab terlalu bersemangat sampai membuat staf WO itu tertawa geli.

"Baiklah. Silakan berdiri di posisi anda." katanya.

Sebelum Sehun yang berbalut setelan formal serba putih dengan jalinan rambut pendek hitam tercukur rapi itu melangkah ke altar, ia sempat menatap ke arah bangku Kyungsoo lagi. Tapi kali ini mata elangnya terarah pada sosok ayah dan ibunya disana. Dua orang tercinta yang juga sedang balas menatapnya..

Ada raut bangga campur bahagia di wajah dua orang itu. Sedikit mirip dengan ekspresi Sehun saat ini. Hanya saja, Sehun lebih menatap dengan hati penuh rasa haru, rasa bahagia yang bercampur dengan rasa terima kasih.

"Sehun-ssi, anda benar-benar sudah siap? Kalau belum, aku bisa meminta Luhan untuk menunggu-"

"Tidak. Jangan! Jangan membuatnya menungguku! Dia tak boleh menunggu lagi! Aku sudah siap! Dan aku sangat tidak sabar!"

Saking tidak sabarnya, Sehun sampai berlari kecil menuju singgasananya, ke depan altar. Pendeta pun sudah berdiri dibalik mimbar, menanti dua insan berbeda gender ini disatukan dalam sebuah janji suci.

Kemudian dalam hitungan detik, dengung yang memenuhi seisi gereja perlahan mereda ketika mereka menyadari sang pemeran utama sudah siap dalam posisinya. Mata para tamu yang hadir kini tertuju pada Sehun. Pria tampan yang wajahnya kian menegang sampai beberapa kali harus mengusap peluh di pelipisnya dengan punggung tangan.

Mungkin mereka juga bisa merasakan nafas Sehun berhenti sesaat begitu cahaya putih berpendar masuk dari celah pintu yang membuka di belakang. Tapi pria itu tak mau berbalik, tak seperti para tamu undangan yang penasaran. Sehun tak bisa. Ototnya kaku. Dan ia hanya bisa menanti dalam waktu yang rasanya seabad itu sebelum tubuhnya bergerak secara refleks mengikuti naluri.

Ia berputar ditempat. Matanya langsung bertubrukan dengan sepasang mata indah dari seorang perempuan yang hari ini sungguh terlihat begitu mempesona.

Luhan sudah disana. Berdiri beberapa langkah darinya dengan balutan gaun putih menjuntai hingga lantai, tiara perak diatas rambutnya yang tergelung indah, juga sebuket bunga tulip putih di tangan. Ia digandeng oleh seorang lelaki tua yang adalah kakeknya sendiri.

Sehun tahu kalau calon istrinya itu sudah tidak memiliki ayah dan ibu. Dan pada orang tua inilah Sehun meminta izin untuk meminang Luhan, cucu tercinta sang kakek

Lelaki itu lantas menggerakkan lengan kirinya dengan sudut bibir sedikit terangkat. Sedetik kemudian, tangan Luhan berpindah dari lengan sang kakek, menuju undangan lelaki tampan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suami sahnya ini.

"Kau cantik sekali." Sehun tak tahan untuk memuji.

Ketegangan kian terasa bahkan didalam diri para tamu undangan yang hening menyaksikan kedua calon pengantin sudah sama-sama siap berdiri didepan altar.

Pendeta berdeham sebentar. Hingga akhirnya, semua menarik nafas, mendengar seksama alunan kalimat tegas penuh kesungguhan yang memenuhi setiap sudut gereja, diawali dari suara dalam sang pengantin pria. Janji suci seumur hidupnya, hari ini, resmi terucap dengan lantang.

" _I, Oh Sehun, take you Xi Luhan, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, worst, richer, poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."_

.

.

Penantian membawa mereka kedalam hubungan yang berakhir kebahagiaan. Kesabaran menuntun keduanya pada buah manis kehidupan. Dan kesucian mengantarkan dua manusia ini menjadi pasangan suami dan istri sah didepan Tuhan.

Suci. Benar-benar suci.

Karena belum pernah ada apapun yang menodai murninya cinta tulus mereka berdua.

Cinta tidak buta, untuk mereka. Cinta justru menutup kelamnya masa lalu, juga membuka cerita baru. Dan apa yang terjadi dulu, mereka biarkan menjadi memori haru kemana cinta pada akhirnya menuju.

Sama seperti bagaimana Sehun 'belajar' mencintai seorang wanita untuk pertama kali, malam ini juga ia dibuat 'belajar' bagaimana menghadapi kehidupan pertama sebagai seorang suami. Yang berbagi atap dengan istri, berbagi kamar dengan istri, dan sudah pasti, berbagi ranjang yang sama dengan istri.

Wanita.

Gadis.

Luhan.

Pengantin baru itu mendapatkan hadiah istimewa dari hotel tempat Sehun bekerja. Sebagai manajer, ia diberi akses khusus menempati sebuah kamar VVIP dengan segala fasilitasnya.

Dan Sehun tengah ternganga sekarang. Bukan karena dekorasi kamar yang memang dibuat sangat indah dan elegan, tapi karena pemandangan perdananya itu sudah tersaji jelas didepan mata.

Luhan. Istrinya.

Perempuan yang dulu menjanjikan Sehun akan sebuah rahasia yang belum pernah ia jamah, kini berdiri hanya dengan balutan gaun transparan saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun sendiri baru saja selesai membuka jas dan kemeja putihnya. Ia sedang bertelanjang dada, bersiap membuka celana. Tapi kegiatannya terhenti total seketika.

Sehun bahkan menatap tak berkedip pada kondisi Luhan. Kedua tangan wanita itu tersilang didepan dada, memegang ujung gaun tidur transparan tanpa ada sehelai benang pun dibaliknya.

Ia mencoba melangkah mendekat dalam raut wajah tenang, senyum tipis dan langkah pelan ke arah Sehun berdiri.

Jendela kamar yang tak tertutup gorden itu membuka akses bias cahaya bulan masuk ke dalam kamar yang temaram. Tapi walaupun minim penerangan, Sehun bisa dengan jelas melihat apa yang tidak tertutupi kain tembus pandang itu. Disana, tepat dibagian bawah pusar Luhan, tersembunyi diantara kedua pahanya, sesuatu yang ditutupi rambut tipis itu menantang penglihatan dan konsentrasi Sehun sebagai pria.

"Lu.." ia berbisik.

Luhan sudah sampai didepannya. Senyuman itu juga kian melebar.

Dan apa yang dilakukan Luhan selanjutnya sungguh membuat Sehun kehilangan kata.

Gaun tidur super tipis sepanjang lutut itu jatuh seringan kapas ke lantai saat Luhan menanggalkannya dalam gerakan lembut. Gadis ini resmi berakhir tanpa busana didepan suaminya sendiri.

Luhan membuat Sehun seperti Jack dalam film fenomenal Titanic ketika ia diminta melukis Rose dalam tubuh telanjang. Mereka sama tertegunnya.

Sehun membulatkan mata dan sangat terpana pada pemandangan pertama dalam hidupnya ini. Tubuh seorang wanita. Benar-benar tubuh. Semua yang sejak dulu tertutupi, justru tersaji cuma-cuma sekarang.

"Aku tak mau lagi menunggu. Inilah saatnya, sayang. Kau bisa menemukan sendiri, dimana rahasia perempuan yang kujanjikan dulu. Rahasiaku, yang hanya kuberi pada satu lelaki di dunia. Kau, Sehun. Suamiku."

Isi kepala Sehun sudah terlanjur dikabut nafsu. Ia bergerak pelan lebih dulu mencium dalam bibir Luhan, seolah itu bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh polos sang istri. Dalam waktu singkat, ciuman lembut itu berubah menuntut dan agak kasar. Sekasar degup jantungnya yang berdebar hebat.

Tapi Luhan tak keberatan. Ia menunggu. Sudah cukup lama. Menunggu Sehun seperti ini. Berani menjamahnya. Memperlihatkan sisi lelakinya.

Jadi selagi Sehun asik memagut bibir, Luhan bergerak membantu melepas sabuk dan celana yang masih melekat di tubuh suaminya itu.

Sehun kepalang sibuk dengan ciumannya sendiri dan Luhan juga begitu ahli membalas pagutan panasnya sambil tetap berkonsentrasi menurunkan celana dalam sang suami. Dan begitu mereka berakhir sama-sama tak berbusana, Luhan memutus pagutan mereka lebih dulu.

"Jangan buat aku mati disaat aku belum memuaskanmu, sayang. Pelan-pelan saja. Kau bisa menikmati ini kapanpun kau mau. Hm?" katanya lirih.

Sehun tersenyum. Manis dan menawan karena tatapannya sayu berkabut nafsu.

"Bawa aku ke ranjang, Sehun. Rajai aku malam ini. Aku siap menerima benda jantan itu. Dia sudah berdiri, kan?"

Tawa kecil berderai kompak. Sehun selalu gemas tiap kali gadisnya ini berbicara frontal.

"Dia selalu berdiri dan harus menahan diri untuk menunggumu, sayang." balasnya.

Ketika itu pula Sehun membopong tubuh mungil Luhan ke ranjang besar disana. Ia rebahkan istrinya itu dalam posisi saling berhadapan. Mata elangnya masih betah menelusuri binar cantik manik si rusa dan tak tergubris dengan godaan jari-jari halus Luhan yang kini mulai bergerak pelan di bagian pusarnya.

"Kenapa menatapku terus?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia malah semakin asik menelusuri wajah, leher, dada dan bagian tubuh polos Luhan yang lain dalam posisi merunduk diatasnya.

Mereka sama-sama tahu pengalaman ini adalah yang pertama. Tapi sama sekali tak ada gerakan malu-malu kucing dari keduanya. Luhan bahkan tetap berbaring telentang, tak risih meskipun tubuhnya tengah ditatap seksama oleh mata elang Sehun. Ia sengaja terdiam membiarkan suaminya itu 'mempelajari' aset-aset penting seorang wanita.

Mata lelaki itu akhirnya tiba di bagian selangkangan yang masih tertutup rapat. Lama memandang, Sehun bergerak mendekatkan wajahnya kesana lalu mencium bibir kewanitaan Luhan dengan lembut. Hanya mencium permukaan luarnya saja Luhan sudah menahan nafas.

Lelaki itu kembali ke bagian atas. Sekilas saling tatap, Sehun kembali melempar senyum pada Luhan.

"Dari mana aku harus memulai?" tanyanya.

Luhan tersipu memikirkan jawabannya. Tapi kemudian ia berkata lirih. "Cobalah dimanapun. Aku punya banyak titik rahasia."

Dan Sehun pun membungkam bibirnya lagi jauh lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu dimana semua itu sampai kau menemukannya." potong Luhan.

Belum juga lima detik berucap, Sehun sudah menemukan salah satu tempatnya. Leher. Lelaki itu menyesap dalam leher putih Luhan hingga meninggalkan bekas dan membuat si pemilik bergerak resah.

"Disini?"

Luhan menoleh mencari-cari mata Sehun. Jemarinya sudah meremas rambut bagian belakang suaminya itu. "Temukan lagi yang lain, sayang. Jangan buat aku menunggu." bisiknya.

Selesai kalimat itu terucap, Sehun menjulurkan jari-jari panjangnya tepat ke payudara Luhan. Menangkup satu benda kembar yang terasa pas dalam genggamannya. Sontak Luhan mengerang tertahan karena Sehun meremasnya cukup kencang. Tapi ia juga membusungkan bagian itu agar bisa dengan leluas Sehun jamah. Mata Luhan terpejam, bibir bawahnya memucat setelah ia gigit.

Jujur, Sehun tiba-tiba teringat pada kejadian tempo dulu. Ketika ia untuk pertama kalinya menyentuh dada wanita, dada Luhan. Ada bekas luka bakar samar disana dan itu mengingatkannya pada masa-masa lalu. Masa dimana Luhan selalu dia tolak walau gadis itu rela berlaku rendah demi mengembalikan kondisi Sehun.

"Jangan diingat. Kumohon...jangan rusak malam kita."

Lelaki itu tersentak dari lamunan ketika mendengar suara serak Luhan. Ia juga baru sadar kalau tangannya sudah berhenti meremas gunung kembar disana.

Sehun mendesah kecil sesaat sebelum menempelkan hidungnya pada belahan dada Luhan. Bibirnya maju mengecup bagian itu cukup lama. Sebagai bentuk pengertian, Luhan membelai bagian belakang kepala Sehun sangat pelan untuk membuatnya kembali tenang.

Sehun lalu mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Posisinya menelungkup tapi tidak sepenuhnya menindih tubuh Luhan. Jadi tidak membuat pusat gairah kedua insan ini menyatu. Sehun masih menahan beban tubuhnya dengan kedua siku.

"Sentuh saja dia, Sehun. Ini milikmu. Rasakan dia." pinta Luhan lembut. "Kau memang pernah menyentuhnya. Tapi kau belum pernah merasakannya, kan? Hm?"

Luhan tahu Sehun masih agak ragu, jadi ia mendorong tengkuk Sehun sampai wajah lelaki itu terbenam ke dadanya. Hembusan nafas Sehun yang hangat terasa menggelitik hingga membuat Luhan melenguh samar.

Tapi ternyata, lenguh kecil itu menggugah rasa penasaran Sehun tiba-tiba. Lenguhan sama yang pernah ia dengar dari video panas Yuri yang Kyungsoo pamerkan dulu. Jenis suara yang bisa mengganggu hormon kelelakiannya dan menciptakan rasa penasaran bagaimana jika itu adalah Luhan.

Dan malam ini, ia baru saja mendengarnya.

Tapi Sehun ingin mendengar yang lebih. Jadi ia menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mencium bagian sisi salah satu payudara sang istri. Terus begitu sampai tidak sadar kecupannya berakhir di puncak benda mungil berwarna kecokelatan yang jadi favorit para bayi. Sehun mengulumnya, memainkan lidahnya dengan lihai seolah benda kecil itu adalah permen.

Luhan yang tadinya hanya mengeluh, kini sudah mendesah tak terhahan. Matanya menutup rapat, jemarinya meremas kuat rambut belakang Sehun dan kakinya bergerak resah. Lama seperti itu, desahan Luhan semakin terdengar hebat. Bahkan beberapa kali perempuan ini membisikkan sepenggal nama sang suami.

Lagi, Sehun berhasil menemukan titik rahasianya.

Ia tak berhenti. Kuluman Sehun memang terlepas, tapi bibirnya bergerak turun menelusuri perut, pusar, dan mendarat di bagian privat itu lagi. Hanya saja, kali ini tidak tertutup rapat. Perlakuan Sehun barusan berhasil membuat kaki itu terbuka memperlihatkan wajah kewanitaan yang bersih dan sangat dijaga baik-baik ini.

"Luhan..." lelaki itu mendongak.

Luhan masih dalam mode pengaturan nafas. Rasa geli campur nikmat dari lidah Sehun yang bermain di dadanya itu masih terasa.

"...kemana saja aku selama ini?" tanya Sehun kemudian. "Kau... kau indah sekali."

Bibir Luhan melengkungkan senyuman.

"Inikah yang selama ini kau jaga untukku?"

Perempuan itu tetap telentang pasrah saat ia menjawab lirih. "Ya, Sehun. Ya.."

Luhan menahan nafas ketika bibir Sehun kembali menyentuh bagian sensitifnya. Kali ini bukan hanya kecupan, tetapi permainan lidah yang sama lihainya seperti di area dada tadi. Sehun menjelajah bagian itu penuh kelembutan dan dalam tempo lambat, seperti sengaja melakukannya agar ia bisa mendengar kicau dari desahan Luhan lagi. Ia suka wanitanya itu mendesah.

Tangan Sehun bergerak otomatis melebarkan kedua paha mulus Luhan kesamping. Akses pun ikut terbuka lebar.

Rasanya memang asing, baik bagi Sehun maupun Luhan. Tapi dua-duanya tak mau menghentikan. Tidak setelah Luhan tahu Sehun menemukan cara menikmatinya, dan setelah Sehun tahu kalau wanitanya ini memang benar-benar nikmat.

Lidah Sehun menjamah dalam, tapi tidak merusak mahkota yang masih terbungkus rapi disana. Belum. Ia mau membiarkan Luhan yang memintanya sendiri karena itu tanda bahwa ia sudah siap menerima si jantan yang kian lama kian mengeras.

Luhan sudah mencapai puncaknya beberapa detik dari permainan Sehun dibawah. Ia kembali mengatur nafas yang memburu.

"Rahasiamu...wanita...aku mencintai ini semua." bisik Sehun tak jelas tepat di telinga Luhan yang tersenyum puas.

"Sudah saatnya kau tahu...rahasia utamanya, sayang." balas Luhan. "Lakukan sekarang. Aku sudah sangat siap."

Dalam posisi dada berhimpitan dan wajah saling pandang, Sehun mengarahkan kejantanannya ke mulut kewanitaan Luhan. Sentuhan pertama yang asing membuat pasangan pengantin ini berkedip beberapa kali. Sehun diam, menanti intruksi Luhan sebelum benda berurat yang mengeras itu masuk seutuhnya.

"Sayang..." lelaki ini berujar lembut. "...cium aku untuk meredakan sakitnya nanti. Aku hanya akan bergerak kalau kau mengizinkan-"

"Lakukan. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Sehun terkikik pelan. Lengan Luhan sudah melingkar di lehernya, perlahan mendorong agar ia bisa meraih bibir merah Sehun lebih mudah.

"Terima kasih, Luhan. Kau sudah menjaganya untukku. Aku berjanji akan menjaga semua rahasiamu ini...seumur hidupku." kata Sehun lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, sayang."

Dan Luhan mendorong tengkuk Sehun cepat-cepat dengan mata terpejam rapat dan pekikkan tertahan, ketika benda tumpul besar itu akhirnya menerobos masuk melewati selubung tipis disana. Sehun merasa Luhan sedikit menggigit bibirnya saat itu terjadi. Kuku-kuku jari Luhan juga sudah tertancap di punggung, meninggalkan rasa perih.

Benda jantan itu kini sudah tertanam sepenuhnya disana.

Tahu wanitanya masih perlu beradaptasi, Sehun belum mau bergerak. Jujur, ketatnya ruang wanita Luhan yang memenuhi si jantan dibawah sana itu membuat Sehun mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menaik-turunkannya. Ia menunggu instruksi Luhan lagi.

"Sakit, sayang?" tanyanya begitu sang istri melepaskan pagutan.

"Perih..." lirihnya.

"Maaf."

Luhan hanya menarik nafas dengan mata masih terpejam.

Sehun juga tetap diam, memperhatikan wajah cantik istrinya itu berubah tenang. Ia mengabaikan otot-otot kewanitaan milik Luhan yang berdenyut memijat miliknya disana.

Perlahan wajah kesakitan itu memudar. Nafas Luhan juga sudah kembali normal. Sehun mengecup pipinya cukup lama sebelum bertanya singkat. "Boleh aku bergerak?"

Tawa kecil berderai. "Jadi daritadi kau menunggu intruksiku?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku tahu ini menyakitkan untuk perempuan. Dan aku tak mau menyakitimu."

"Mulailah, sayang. Ikuti nalurimu."

Sehun memberi kecupan sangat lama pada bibir Luhan ketika ia mulai menaikkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan. Gerakannya naik turun dalam tempo lambat, tapi sanggup membuat Luhan kembali mendesah tertahan. Rasa sakit itu hilang tergantikan gejolak nafsu yang membuncah.

Kakinya sudah melebar, terkadang membelit keatas pinggang Sehun. Luhan juga melepas cumbuan Sehun pada bibirnya karena tak tahan untuk tak mengerang nikmat. Ia lampiaskan semua rasa asing ini melalui desah merdunya.

Sehun yang tak pernah tahu bagaimana mantan kekasihnya ini mendesah, jelas sangat menikmati bagaimana Luhan secara tersengal, nafas terputus-putus, heboh menyebutkan semua jenis erangan. Nama Sehun pun tak luput dari suara paraunya.

Lelaki itu juga sama. Jika dulu ia pernah meracau akibat reaksi obat perangsang, kini Sehun meracau hanya jika otot kewanitaan Luhan membungkus erat juniornya. Rasanya benar-benar sulit untuk diungkap dan ia suka. Tak pernah Sehun kira bercinta akan senikmat ini. Selama menjalin kasih dengan Luhan, ia memang sering melakukannya seorang diri, di toilet.

Sehun sungguh merasa bahagia bisa merasakan apa yang Luhan jaga dan melampiaskan apa yang ia tahan.

Tempo yang tadinya lambat pun kian lama kian bertambah cepat. Seperti apa kata Luhan, Sehun mengikuti nalurinya. Naluri lelaki.

Posisi mereka pun sudah tidak saling tumpang tindih. Punggung Luhan kini bersandar ke kepala ranjang, kakinya menganga lebar memudahkan pergerakan liar Sehun. Dada sintal itu tersentak kedepan kebelakang berlawanan dengan aksi maju mundur mereka.

Tubuh polos mereka pun sudah dibasuh peluh. Untuk Sehun, pemandangan Luhan dengan rambut tergerai kusut ini adalah pemandangan paling indah yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidup. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantik yang kelelahan itu.

Perasaan asing dari jepitan Luhan pada benda jantannya untuk yang kesekian kali, akhirnya menghantarkan Sehun pada puncaknya. Puncak pertama yang ia capai bersama seorang istrinya itu ditumpahkan utuh didalam sana.

"Lu..." Sehun berbisik masih dalam posisi juniornya tertanam.

"Hmm?" istrinya itu menggumam lirih. Ia hanya terlalu lemah untuk mengeluarkan suara. Luhan bahkan masih terpejam dengan kepala terkulai menoleh kesamping.

"Lihat aku, sayang." pinta Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum kecil tapi menuruti keinginan sang suami.

"Kau indah sekali." puji Sehun. "Kalau aku tahu rahasiamu seperti ini, aku tak akan pernah menolakmu."

Wanita itu mengusap peluh di pelipis Sehun masih dengan senyuman.

"Dan kalau aku tahu bercinta denganmu akan senikmat ini...aku yakin aku tak akan pernah menemukan cara untuk berhenti."

Luhan tak sadar dan secara refleks malah mengetatkan otot kewanitannya disana. Otomatis hal itu membuat benda jantan Sehun bereaksi. Pemiliknya malah sudah mengerang lebih dulu.

"Aku suka kau melakukan itu, tapi jangan tiba-tiba, Luhan. Kita baru saja selesai sesi pertama. Kau tak boleh kelelahan." desis Sehun, menahan diri untuk tidak menggerakan pinggul.

Tapi sungguh sial. Luhan malah tergugah untuk bergerak begitu tahu suaminya 'tersiksa'. Gerakan pinggulnya sontak membuat benda itu 'bangun' kembali didalam sana.

"Ini memang nikmat, Sehun. Aku pun tak pernah tahu."

Sehun memejamkan mata karena Luhan melakukan jepitan itu lagi.

"Karena inilah wanita diciptakan hanya untuk lelaki. Mereka saling membutuhkan dan saling melengkapi. Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh melakukannya dengan wanita lain."

Lelaki itu tertawa disela 'penderitaannya'. "Sssshhh..." tapi ia akhirnya tak tahan untuk tak mendesis. "Bisa kita mulai sesi dua?"

.

.

Tubuh polos Luhan adalah pemandangan pertama di pagi hari itu. Semalam mereka melakukannya cukup panjang. Kalau tidak melihat raut lelah luar biasa dari mata sayu Luhan, mungkin Sehun tak akan berhenti.

Lelaki ini kecanduan. Ia tak pernah mengira tubuh wanita akan memberinya kenikmatan seperti itu.

Mereka ibarat petrichor. Tak ubahnya tanah yang kejatuhan air hujan dan menghasilkan aroma kesejukan. Cocok jika bersatu.

Percintaan pertama mereka berakhir sukses dan panas.

Sehun seperti lelaki yang haus. Pengalaman perdana dalam hidupnya ini membuat ia memuja indahnya setiap lekuk dan bagian yang menjadi aset dalam tubuh seorang wanita. Ia bersyukur diciptakan sebagai lelaki, yang memang diperuntukkan hanya untuk wanita.

Dan ia masih merasakan nyatanya lingkupan hangat mahkota Luhan yang semalam ia renggut penuh cinta.

Sehun tahu Luhan masih betah tertidur dan sedikit terusik karena selimut tebalnya tersingkap. Tapi Sehun tak peduli. Ia malah sedang asik mengulum benda kecil di salah satu payudara Luhan yang dalam waktu semalam menjadi favoritnya ini.

"Hun-ahh..." rengek perempuan itu. Walau matanya terpejam, tangannya sudah mendorong kepala Sehun agar menjauh.

Tapi Sehun juga sama keras kepalanya. Ia semakin gencar memainkan lidahnya disana hingga membuat Luhan meloloskan satu desahan awal.

"Kau bilang ini milikku." kata Sehun.

"Yaa..." Luhan mencoba menjawab lemas. "Tapi tidak ketika aku sedang tidur, sayang. Aku benar-benar lelah."

"Bagaimana caranya membuatmu terbangun, hm?"

Luhan malah tersenyum sambil berguling ke samping, ke hadapan Sehun yang masih menangkup satu payudaranya.

"Sepuluh menit lagi. Biarkan aku tertidur." katanya.

"Baiklah. Sepuluh menit."

Sehun pun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke himpitan dada Luhan sambil memeluknya erat. Mirip seperti anak kecil yang tengah tertidur dalam dekapan ibu.

"Sehun!"

Harusnya begitu, kalau lidahnya tidak bermain lagi di seputaran benda kecil yang mulai menegang di dada Luhan. Perempuan itu malah seperti sedang menyusui balita besar.

"Kau tidur, tidur saja. Aku mau ini!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau- Ngghh..."

Sehun tersenyum puas. Ia baru saja menggigit benda kecil itu dan mengusap area privat yang lembab dibawah sana.

"Hunnn..." Luhan menggeram kesal dan Sehun terkikik kecil.

"Tidurlah, sayang. Maaf aku mengganggu- Akh! Lu!"

Giliran Luhan yang memamerkan senyum jahil. Matanya memang masih terpejam, tapi tangannya berhasil meremas benda jantan Sehun yang sudah menegang dibalik selimut itu.

"Aku akan kembali tidur setelah 'menidurkan' kesayanganku ini. Kasihan kalau dia menunggu."

Tak ada senyum puas selain senyum Sehun sekarang dan tak ada kalimat paling indah selain kalimat Luhan barusan.

Sehun mulai memberikan kecupan selamat pagi ke seluruh area wajah dan tubuh Luhan. Tubuh yang semalam begitu mulus, kini sudah seperti kanvas yang mencetak bekas-bekas lumatan suaminya. Banyak bercak merah keungunan disana. Sama seperti bercak di dada dan leher Sehun sendiri -hasil perbuatan Luhan.

"Kau tahu, Lu? Aku sempat bertanya pada sahabatmu itu bagaimana ia bercinta dengan suaminya."

"Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya. Kyungsoo bilang, Kim Jongin, suaminya itu tak pernah melewatkan setiap waktu kosongnya untuk bercinta."

Luhan terkekeh. "Aku tahu. Kyungsoo selalu kewalahan karena itu."

"Tapi itu membuat mereka dikaruniai anak. Dan aku mau menirunya. Aku tak sabar."

"Tak sabar untuk apa? Ingin memiliki anak?"

"Salah satunya. Tapi yang lebih tepat, aku tak sabar ingin mencicipimu lagi. Kau benar-benar legit, sayang. Aku menyesal sekarang."

"Menyesal kenapa?"

"Karena aku begitu terlambat untuk tahu...rahasia seorang wanita. Kalian indah. Dan aku hanyalah lelaki awam yang tidak tahu bagaimana menikmati keindahan itu."

"Kau tahu, sayang. Kau tahu. Kau melakukannya denganku semalam. Dan kau menemukan semua titik rahasiaku. Kau berhasil."

"Apa aku memuaskanmu?"

"Ya. Sangat."

Sehun tersenyum.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." kata Luhan.

"Apa itu?"

Untuk sesaat, Luhan merubah ekspresi wajahnya lebih serius tanpa senyum. Hal itu mengganggu Sehun dan membuatnya mengerutkan kening.

 _"Sajangnim.."_ mulai Luhan. "Maksudku, Donghae _sajangnim._ "

Kerutan didahi Sehun pun terurai. Lelaki itu kini menatapnya tegas tak berkedip. Terhitung lebih dari empat tahun ia tak pernah mendengar nama itu lagi.

"Dia...dia datang menemuiku..beberapa saat sebelum aku menuju altar. Tak lama, karena setelahnya dia langsung pergi."

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanya Sehun.

"Tak ada, sayang. Kau lihat sendiri tidak ada cacat di tubuhku, kan? Hm?"

Sehun menghela nafas pendek lalu mencium bibir Luhan sekilas. Wanita itu tersenyum tenang.

" _Sajangnim_ memberiku ucapan selamat dan sebuket bunga. Kau ingat aku membawa bunga saat berjalan ke altar, kan? Bunga tulip putih? Itu hadiahnya, yang dia bawa langsung dari Belanda. _Sajangnim_ menetap disana." sambil bercerita, Luhan juga mengusap sayang rahang Sehun yang agak menegang.

"Dia bilang.." ia melanjutkan. "..dia ikut bahagia dengan kita. Dia juga meminta maaf atas apa yang pernah dia lakukan padaku...padamu. Aku tidak tahu dia sudah menemukan jalannya kembali atau tidak, tapi yang jelas...dia memintamu untuk menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik, Sehun. Dia bahagia, melihatmu bahagia."

"Kau benar, Lu..." Sehun berucap dalam. Ia menggamit tangan Luhan dari rahangnya lalu menaruhnya didepan bibir.

"Benar apa, sayang?"

"Kau benar...kalau laki-laki, memang hanya diperuntukkan bagi perempuan. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih kau mau menjadi perempuan pertama dan terakhir untukku."

Luhan tak bisa membalas ucapan sang suami karena bibirnya dilumat habis saat ini.

Pria itu mulai bergerilya menjalankan serangan intimnya begitu lembut ke segala aset berharga Luhan yang sudah ia jamah semalam.

Bahkan sebelum Luhan bisa menginterupsi, Sehun sudah membenamkan lagi miliknya ke rongga sempit nan hangat Luhan dibawah sana, bagian itu masih sama ketat seperti pertama 'bertemu'. Kembali mereka bergerak seirama jauh lebih rileks dari semalam. Setidaknya pengalaman tadi malam memberikan Sehun gambaran bagaimana harus bergerak. Obrolan singkat itupun tak lagi jadi soal setelah pusat gairah itu beradu.

Sama seperti cerita hidup keduanya, sesi bercinta pagi itupun dimulai.

Gerbang baru, awal baru, kisah baru. Kehidupan baru mereka sebagai laki-laki dan perempuan, suami dan istri yang saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, ditapaki oleh keduanya bersama-sama. Utuh. Melengkapi.

Dari sini, Sehun dan Luhan baru saja memulai semuanya. Inilah awal mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E N D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalo nulis tanpa feeling, hasilnya juga ga bakal ada feeling. Itulah yg lagi saya alami beberapa minggu ke belakang.**

 **Jadi maaf updetnya ngaret luar biasa.**

 **Sori kalo ff ini aneh janggal dsb sprti apa yg disebutkan beberapa akun di review kemarin. Sekali lagi, ini fiksi. Jelas kecil kemungkinan kejadian di dunia nyata.**

 **Soal alur yg cepet, saya pernah jelaskan. Emang sengaja dibuat cepet krn kalo lama itu namanya saya mau buat novel hehee... Ini cuma fantasi, angan2 semata.**

 **Ga pernah ada batasan untuk khayalan kan?**

 **Jadi tolong, apapun yg ada disini jgn disangkut pautkan apalagi dibandingkan dgn dunia nyata yaa...**

 **Thankyou atas perhatiannya :)**

 **Terakhir...**

 **MOHON MAAF berat buat yg udah nunggu ff ALL ABOUT US. Saya belum bisa nepatin janji updet segera.**

 **Jujur, saya gagal mulu nemu mood buat nulis ff itu. Problema kerjaan lagi jadi pengaruh utama.**

 **Jadi buat sementara, sorry to say, saya memutuskan untuk HIATUS dari ffn.**

 **Sampai kapan? Saya pun gatau.**

 **Tapi memang dalam waktu dekat ini saya ga bakal nulis.**

 **Jangan lupakan OhByunSoo yaaa chinguuu ^^**

 **MAKASIH BERAT atas apresiasi kalian yg mau baca tulisan2 saya.**

 **Tolong dimaklumi seumpama kemampuan nulis saya menurun dan bikin beberapa reader kecewa.**

 **Untuk HunHan Indonesia, makasih udah ngasih saya kesempatan ikutan giveaway ini. Semoga ff HunHan ga sepi lagi yaaaa~ keep in fight for any HunHan Shippers!**

 **SALAM HHS!**

 **SARANGHAE READERS!**

 **SAMPE KETEMU LAGI!**

 **Feel free to chat via PM. Pasti saya bales kok :)**

 **Let's be friend, chingudeul!**

 **Annyeoooooong~**


End file.
